One Step Ahead
by ScarletBelle87
Summary: Anika was strong, beautiful, successful and determined. Seto Kaiba was perfect and powerful, he was impressed by her but it would never end there. He wanted her and what Seto Kaiba wants, Seto Kaiba gets.
1. Chapter 1 An Intriguing Introduction

**A/N: Hi guys, I would love to hear your thoughts so please send some reviews my way.**

**Please note that I do not own Yugioh and/or the characters that appear therein except for my own plot and characters. Any names or resemblance to anyone alive or dead is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Anika enjoyed social gatherings, especially ones that she was sure to get work out of. The annual Domino Business Owners Gala was a great place to be seen and heard, the potential for new work was amazing and it was one of the few times she allowed herself time off. Anika was an incredibly busy business woman and rarely took days off, but she was a lady and wanted to look her best. A trip to the salon later and her raven coloured hair and makeup was perfect; she slipped on her dress that fit her slim but curvy figure to perfection, put on her shoes and was ready to go.

A buzz from the intercom told her the limo was out front; ordinarily she would drive herself as she never wasted an opportunity to drive one of her beautiful cars, but this was not the occasion. Her chauffeur held open the door, and as soon as she got in, her phone rang. There was no need to glance at the caller ID, there was only one person who would call now, "Hey Alex!"

"So, where's my picture?" Alex asked.

"It will be on the internet tomorrow." Anika replied.

"I don't want to wait, how often is it that you get all dressed up?" He whined.

"Every day." She retorted.

"Not what I mean and you know it." He said.

"Aren't accountants supposed to be boring with no sense of fashion, especially the male ones?" Anika asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but I had to pick up the slack." She could picture him rolling his eyes at her and he knew as well as she did that he would not receive a picture of how Anika looked until every newspaper and fashion alert website put it up.

"I tell you what. Tomorrow I'll take you out to dinner and give you the blow by blow of tonight's happenings." Anika promised him.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Alex stated.

"I know. Bye, Lex."

"Enjoy it."

Alex had been Anika's friend since the first day of university. He was one of the few people that immediately understood her and supported her decision to start a company while studying. The two of them had seen each other through psycho exes, bad break ups and marathon study sessions. He was now a very successful accountant but they never have nor will they ever work together. It was the cardinal rule. They both agreed business required cut-throat ferocity and their friendship was too important. The fact is that he was the only man to ever fully support Anika.

Anika's musings were cut short by the driver's announcement of their arrival. He promptly opened her door and offered his hand. She looked around, drinking the scene in. "They really pulled out all the stops this year." She thought. There was a red carpet entrance to the luminous venue with handsome couples striding in. The scene was incredibly beautiful, bathed in golden light.

Anika saw everyone making their entrance with their dates as she knew they would from having read the invite, but she was always a bit of a loner and preferred attending by herself.

She ascended the stairs, her silver satin evening dress billowed behind her. It contrasted beautifully with her tan skin. The Swarovski crystals on her neck glittered in the light. Anika looked breathtaking of course, she would never know. She was taking in the magnificent surroundings, all the men in tuxedos and women in their finery, before she was offered a glass of champagne.

"No thanks, I don't drink." She said to the hostess.

"Yes ma'am we were informed, it's non-alcoholic."

"In that case, thank you very much." She smiled at the hostess stepping towards a sea of familiar faces when she spotted the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen.

Anika knew Seto Kaiba would be here and she was very, very keen to approach him. Kaiba Corp was incredibly successful, but she knew they could optimize their revenue with a few suggestions from her. However, she had to be careful in her suggestions. Kaiba's personality was not much of a secret and she knew the wrong word could blow her chances. She had to try, at least she had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

As she walked towards him she was stopped by none other than Mr Osamu Erizawa. Anika wrinkled her nose wishing he had not seen her. The man was a complete jackass, being almost fifty years old and the owner of a rival company did not stop him from making passes at her constantly until she publicly and very sarcastically turned him down. Ever since then all he has ever wanted to do is make her look bad.

Anika spotted Kaiba walking in her direction and knew this would not end well unless...

She changed the direction she was facing so Erizawa would not see Kaiba come through; she would NOT let this man blow her chances. Mr Erizawa did not realize how close by Kaiba was when he snidely commented, "So, Facet, you clean up pretty good, too bad you don't have anyone to look good for. You blew your chance with me, so don't even think about that."

Anika very sweetly replied, "I'm sorry, Mr Erizawa, that you still labour under the delusion that any intelligent woman, least of all me, would ever consider going out with someone as beneath them as you. I still have standards. If you don't believe me ask the press. I hope you still remember them." Erizawa noticed her gaze shift up as she said "Ah, Mr Kaiba. It's an honour to see you here this evening."

Anika smirked at the horror struck expression on Erizawa's face and noticed the distaste with which Seto Kaiba was looking at him. This was her chance. She was never someone easily intimidated but even she had to grasp the enormity of being able to address _the _Seto Kaiba. It was a bonus that he seemed okay with her walking towards him so she put on her most charming smile and bit the bullet. Anika was in complete shock when Kaiba spoke first, "Is that how you deal with everyone?" he growled.  
"No, I usually save my snarky side for people who need to be put back in their place."

She was sure she caught him smirk, but it was gone as quickly as she had seen it.

"So, how do you think we could work together? It's obvious that is what you were going to say; why else would you be here?"  
"True. As you well know I own the largest marketing and PR company around and have recently acquired a publishing house as well. I have followed your career for a long time and Kaiba Corp holds great interest for me, which is why I know I can improve the revenue you see."  
He looked at Anika with disbelief "How in the world could you make Kaiba Corp more on the bottom line?"  
"Easy. Good marketing. You currently do not have separate strategies effective enough for end users and commercial clients. We can develop great strategies that absolutely guarantee results."  
"You cannot make that guarantee"  
"Yes I can Mr. Kaiba. A good instance in your industry is Schroeder Corp. Ziegfried van Schroeder was desperately looking to improve the image and bottom line of his business. We heard, approached him and after just over ten months his revenue has increased thirty percent as compared to his last TWO financial years. Believe me we can guarantee results."  
"Interesting. How can you guarantee your team will provide me with quality of service?"  
"I try to oversee processes as much as I can. I have a direct hand in our biggest accounts. I would not let anything go wrong. After all I built this business out of nothing, I will not let anything diminish its reputation. I do not tolerate failure Mr. Kaiba. I'm sure you can appreciate that."

Kaiba actually seemed satisfied with her answers. Anika's heart nearly stopped when he pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Tomorrow, 11am. I want to meet the head of your team."  
"Of course. In fact..." she pulled her phone out her purse and hit the speed dial. There was an answer after two rings, "Hello?"  
"Hi Hanari. We have a meeting with Mr Kaiba at 11am at Kaiba Corp tomorrow. I want you and your team at the office by 8... Good... Tell Andrea I expect to see her there as well. Good night to you too."  
"Great. In that case I will see you in the morning Mr. Kaiba."

As she walked away she saw the sour look on Erizawa's face, Anika had beaten him to the punch yet again, and he really was getting annoyed at how she was always one step ahead. What she did not see was Kaiba looking at her retreating figure. For once someone intrigued him.


	2. Chapter 2 A Friendly Agreement

The next morning Anika woke up in her penthouse apartment feeling pretty good about the gala. She decided to get an early start at the office so she quickly put on a pot of coffee and showered. Anika decided to make an extra effort to look good and so decided to wear a black power suit for the meeting with Kaiba. She wore her raven shoulder length hair up, Alex always told her she looked a lot more like the CEO whenever she did and Anika really wanted to exude power and confidence right now.

She knew that the success of last night was no guarantee for the meeting today and wanted to do everything she possibly could to make sure she secured a Kaiba Corp contract. After her mandatory cup of coffee she drove to work excited and a little anxious too.

The Facet Inc building was a ghost town on a Saturday morning, Anika knew any employees with work to do would usually take it home over the weekend, but it didn't stop the sound of her stiletto pumps bouncing of the walls from being a little creepy. She rode the elevator up checking the time, it was 7AM. No one would arrive for another hour, that gave her enough time to go through notes and ideas she had saved for this moment. As she was going through the various documents and strategies, her thoughts however, started drifting to those captivating eyes and his chiselled features... _'No! You are going to do business with this man. He saw nothing more than an opportunity to improve his business_' a little voice told her. She had just got out of a relationship, ending things with Eddie was the best thing she could have done. Being free was like a breath of fresh air. _'Right. Time for more coffee'_. Anika was used to brewing her own coffee, what with the amount of time she put in here she may as well add a bed at some point.

Her team arrived promptly at 8 and she told them if they wanted coffee now was the time, "Once we start we will have no interruptions. Understood?" Everyone nodded and she handed out copies of her documents for everyone to study. She noticed an empty chair and realized Andrea was not here yet. She would deal with that later. These are ideas I have had for a while," she announced, "I want you to improve on it, discuss it, see what we can use and what we should stay away from. I want fresh ideas and most importantly, well formed logical strategies. There is absolutely no room for error here. This is as big as it gets people. Hanari, Kaiba wanted to meet the head of department, that's you, so you will do the presentation and I will back you up."

"That's fine by me. I would prefer doing it as well; it would help if there are queries later on." Masaru Hanari was the head of Marketing and PR and in Anika's opinion the best there was. She had formed a very close working relationship with him since he was determined and dependable. With him at the helm she knew that this account was in good hands.

By ten a few well planned out strategies had come together and the excitement in the room was tangible. She was very happy with the team. Anika was a strong leader who took no nonsense, but knew that with good incentives and the freedom to explore their creativity, employees would reach their full potential. They occasionally needed a bit of steering but that was fine.

Five minutes later the doors fly open and Andrea walks in. "Miss Wilson, you are extremely late. You will see me in my office in five minutes." Andrea had recently moved to Domino and had great potential, but she was not a team player with a great air of self importance.

"Miss Wilson, please have a seat." Anika calmly said to her, "Andrea, you are an incredibly smart woman yet you make very silly errors in judgment. Today is an important day for us at Facet Inc. and you were told to be here at eight am I right?"

"Yes. In my def..." Anika held up a hand to silence her. "I will hear what you have to say in a moment. You need to know that teamwork is essential in our line of work and you also know that I require a 110% from my employees for which I will remunerate you accordingly. Right now every person in that boardroom has pulled their weight to come up with ideas for Kaiba Corp and you were missing. This is not something I can overlook and it will be noted in your evaluation. I have something else to hand to you, but first please tell me why you were not on time."

"I...I...Well, you see I had to go out of town for an emergency and did not receive the message until early this morning. It took a long time to get back since I had to drive."

"Andrea I want you to consider very carefully what you just told me," she said to Andrea as she signed the bottom of a page, "I spoke to Hanari last night, I also spoke to him during our break an hour ago and he confirmed that you had in fact spoken last night," Andrea started shifting uncomfortably in her seat and you handed her the page "Sign the bottom of that page please. This is your written warning. One more warning and you will be fired." Anika took the page back, photocopied it handed one back to her for her records the other went into a personnel file. "You have some time to fix this. I don't want to let you go, but I run a business not a social circle and you will pull your weight, do your work and overtime if necessary. You will be on your best behaviour at Kaiba Corp Miss Wilson. You may go."

Anika and the team arrived at Kaiba Corp with time to spare which was good considering the guard was refusing entry. "We have an appointment with Mr Kaiba for eleven." She said politely.

"I'm sorry ma'am, there was no mention of this I cannot let you in. Why are there 6 of you?"

"Mr Kaiba wanted to meet with the team leader. I suggested he meet his entire team. I have the email right here to prove this." She fished out the email and showed it to the guard.

"That doesn't prove much."

At this point Anika was losing her patience, but she remembered that Seto Kaiba would have a secretary working today and she did have the extension to her desk. The call was promptly answered by a very professional voice.

"Mr. Kaiba's office. How can I help you?"

"Hello, it's Miss Facet, I'm having trouble getting past your guard."

"No problem ma'am. I will take care of it." and she hung up.

The guard's radio crackled to life and they were soon in and heading up to the office.

The elevator ride was silent. No one spoke until everyone got out and headed over to Kaiba's secretary. Anika and Hanari walked up to her desk and announced themselves, "Good morning, we have an eleven o clock with Mr Kaiba."

"Yes sure. Let me check if he is ready to receive you." She pressed the button on her desk and announced into her headset "Mr. Kaiba, Facet Inc. for you...right away sir." She turned to Anika and said "Mr Kaiba will see you now if you could follow me".

Anika had a large ultra modern office which she loved, but it was nothing compared to Kaiba's office. The room was huge. His expansive desk was located at the furthest end of the office, behind him a wall of glass with an amazing view of Domino. Even if she had no work to do she would want to stay in this office as much as possible, she thought. That view was breathtaking. She could only imagine it at night. While Anika had a great view from her office, the sheer height of Kaiba Corp meant that Kaiba could see the ships at sea. She envied him a little. She also noticed another man with Kaiba, _'President and Vice president_' she thought '_this could be very good. Meeting Mokuba is a great opportunity_.' She looked at Hanari and knew he was thinking the very same thing.

"Good Morning Mr Kaiba, Mr Kaiba." Anika said smiling as she shook both their hands.

"Please call me Mokuba, my brother is Mr Kaiba." He said smiling.

"Sure Mokuba, let me introduce my head of department to you both. He will also head up your account should you agree. Masaru Hanari and his team".

Hanari took the floor and did the presentation flawlessly. After a flurry of questions from both Kaiba and Mokuba (Kaiba tried to trip Anika up and get her team flustered, but they were all well prepared) her team was ready to leave, "We will consider your proposal," Kaiba said bluntly, he looked at Anika, "Miss Facet I would like to discuss more with you." She knew he was dismissing the team and since she came here in her own car it wasn't a problem. She greeted her team and told them that she would be in touch later.

Mokuba was standing behind Kaiba and she realized that Mokuba was pretty tall as well but not quite as tall as Kaiba. Anika was five foot three and right now she was really glad she had worn high shoes. She moved to sit directly in front of Kaiba, crossed her legs and looked him squarely in the eye.

"Miss Facet..."

"Please call me Anika"

"Fine. Anika. Both Mokuba and I think your proposal has merit, therefore we will sign a contract with you for one year with a quarter probation period. We don't want to waste anymore time should this exercise fail. You seem fairly competent so I do not see any harm in this."

"Mr Kaiba, thank you so much for this opportunity and rest assured that nothing will go wrong," she said barely containing her excitement, "I had anticipated your terms and as such had this contract drafted," she said as she handed it over, "please go through it at your leisure and let me know if you wish to change anything."

"We can go through it right now." Kaiba and Anika discussed the agreement at length, Mokuba saw nothing he wanted to change and much to her amazement neither did Kaiba.

"Anika, I will expect this efficiency at all times" Kaiba growled

"Absolutely Mr Kaiba." Kaiba and Mokuba signed and initialled the various pages and she was about to step out the room when a thought occurred to her.

"Mr Kaiba, as Facet will be seen at many Kaiba Corp events I think it prudent to make the announcement that we will be working together. The press can be a good ally. If you would like I can fire off an email right now. Besides, a few reporters are nosing around outside. I can take care of that."

"Fine." Kaiba said irritably and she knew just how much he detested the media, "just as long as I don't have to deal with them."

She nodded and walked out the door.

As she stepped out of Kaiba Corp the reporters approached her wanting to know what was in the offing.

"Miss Facet is it true that Facet and Kaiba Corp will be working together?"

"What is the nature of the business?"

"Our readers need to know if this is going to affect share prices."

Anika raised her hand to silence them "Facet and Kaiba Corp have entered into an agreement. We are now responsible for the marketing of any and all Kaiba Corp products."

"Can you tell us what Kaiba Corp has in store for us?"

"No. We have a strict confidentiality agreement which you already know about. When the time is right for product release, you will undoubtedly know about it. Thank you."

She got into her car fired up her laptop and sent an email off to several newspaper contacts. She knew they would bite, after all, people had seen her talk to Seto Kaiba last night and she had a reputation for snagging large companies.

Anika got back to the office knowing everyone was eagerly awaiting a response, she walked into the boardroom and waited for everyone to be seated before telling them the news "He signed."

There was a moment of calm before everyone broke out in cheer! It was no secret in the company how badly she had wanted this, it also meant she had the three big players, Kaiba Corp, Industrial Illusions and Schroeder Corp! Anika congratulated her staff.  
"Well done everyone. Go home and enjoy the weekend because come Monday, you guys will be at the grindstone like never before. We have never had a client as difficult as Mr Kaiba so we have to be on our toes ALL the time. Off you go".

"You should also head off." Hanari smiled at as put a hand on her shoulder, "I know you, it's a Saturday, I have to make sure everything goes well so don't stress. Should I rather say don't stress too much."

"Don't worry, I was in early I have to just collect my things then I'm on my way out." She locked the building and drove home. A few quiet hours to herself would be nice before dinner with Alex.

She ended up working once she got home which really is not much of a surprise at all. She had an hour to get ready once she was done with everything. Anika was taking Alex to a lovely upmarket restaurant since it was his favourite place and she knew he would love her for it, but that also meant wearing a dress. She found her favourite formal black dress, paired it with an awesome pair of Jimmy Choos, shoes really was her vice. Anika never wore much make up, she rimmed her big brown eyes with a kohl liner, applied a touch of lipstick to her naturally pouting lips and was ready to leave.

Alex was waiting for her, he knew that she was NEVER a second late and after a few occasions of Anika having to wait for him, he felt bad enough to make sure he was always punctual.

"Party of 2. Facet"

The maître d' showed them to their seats and handed them both a menu. She already knew what she was having. "A chicken Caesar salad for me and a glass of sparkling grape nectar please." She said to the waiter as soon as he came to take the order.

"Yes ma'am, and for you sir?"

"Mushroom risotto and a glass of Barolo please."

"Coming right up."

Alex turned to you. "You never will have anything alcoholic will you?"

"Nope. I don't see the point of it and I have never had a want for it."

"I wonder if you are human sometimes Red."

Alex had called Anika red ever since he saw her first car, a stunning red beauty that always gleamed. It was an old Fiat but she was faithful until the day she died in the rain. By that time Anika was making enough money to replace her without a worry but the nickname stuck.

"So, how was last night and yes I did see pictures. You looked amazing!"

"Thanks," she blushed. She never knew why, but she could handle the best of the business world without batting an eyelid, but the moment someone said she looked pretty she would feel the blush come on. It really did annoy her.

"To answer your question, last night was great! I spoke to Seto Kaiba and secured a contract with him today. So I'm pretty chuffed right now."

"Yeah the pictures of you chatting to Kaiba were all over the papers this morning. What was he like?"

"I knew it would be. He is quite intimidating actually and very good looking. It feels like the man's eyes are boring into your soul, but you know me I can handle myself well." She smirked.

The food had arrived and Anika realized she was ravenous. Lunch often fell by the wayside. When she was busy, she really did not want to be disturbed and breaking for lunch was a nuisance at times.

"Mmm this salad is amazing. But yeah it was a lovely evening the place was beautiful as usual. The usual sycophants were present as well."

"I take it Erizawa was there?"

"Yup," and she proceeded to tell him all about her run in with her nemesis.

"Ouch Red. Made him look bad. He deserved it the jackass. I had been busy this weekend actually. I have financial year end coming up so I'll be busy for a while."

"My favourite time of year." She replied sarcastically

"Yeah, I'll be a hermit for a couple weeks, but I will make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it. I completely understand. Dessert?"

"Like you even have to ask! I know you are looking for something that isn't very sweet," she smiled at Alex, he knew her well.

"Dark chocolate mousse for me, you?"

Alex ordered both their desserts, "A dark chocolate mousse, baklava and two espressos, thanks. So, will you join me for coffee tomorrow? There is this new coffee shop that I think you would love."

"Yeah sure, what time?"

"Twelve. It's Sunday, I need an unhealthy lunch."

"Fine. You're the reason I gym so hard." She teased,

"No, you gym so hard so that one day you'll be able to punch Erizawa into a heart attack."

"That too!" She laughed so hard because it was true, she would love to, but she could already picture the headlines... 'Marketing Mogul's Fall from Grace'.

Anika got home pretty late which was the norm after a night with Alex, but he made her feel happier, less alone. He was a true friend.

She got ready for bed, but decided to watch some TV on her big screen LCD and saw Kaiba's face next to hers. A news station was broadcasting the story and she thought that Kaiba really was a magnificent man.


	3. Chapter 3 For The Love of Coffee

The next morning after her mandatory cup of coffee Anika decided to have an early workout session to get herself pumped for the day. After the normal round of exercises she attacked her punching bag. Of everything in her home gym, that bag was her absolute favourite thing. It helped her de-stress. All of Anika's frustration was poured into every punch and kick that landed on that heavy red bag.

An hour later she was in her lounge going over some reports, making notes as she went. She made sure to keep track of the time since she had coffee with Alex and did not want to be late. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, boots and a smart black top, if it was as fancy a coffee shop as Alex said, she would be safe wearing this.

She got to the coffee shop before Alex so she decided to get a table close to the window. It was a very cozy coffee shop and no expense was spared in its decorating. From the warm wood furniture to the royal blue baroque wallpaper, she could only hope it was reflective of its coffee. Alex did not keep Anika waiting long but he did look a little flustered, "Mob after you again?" she teased,  
"You could say that. Met a girl." She laughed at him because she knew there was going to be a good story here. "And she works for the mob."  
"Worse. She lives with her parents. How could I not see that coming?! Her mom would not let me leave without trying to feed me which made me increasingly late and her father wanted to know 'what my intentions were'." He said in a deep voice using his fingers as inverted commas,  
"Naturally as I was leaving I told her that this wouldn't work out and I didn't want to waste her time or mine and fled."  
"Oh Lex! You are indeed, a knight in shining armour!"

A waiter came over with menus and announced he would be back shortly to take their order. Something caught her eye, she looked up to see Kaiba and Mokuba enter the shop. '_Hmm, Mokuba must have had the same idea Alex did,_' she thought, '_Kaiba wouldn't be here otherwise_'. Alex saw her attention diverted and swung round to take a look, "What do you know, Moneybags slumming it."  
"Alex! One, you are rich too and two, I hardly call this place slumming it," she scolded. Mokuba saw Anika and waved so she waved back. She saw him say something to the hostess and they both walked towards Anika and Alex's table.  
"Anika. Fancy meeting you here." Mokuba commented.  
"Yeah Alex here dragged me down. Something about me not leaving my work alone," she shrugged jokingly.  
"Hey why don't you two join us?" Alex suggested, completely ignoring her glare. Kaiba is a client, she shouldn't be getting friendly. It wasn't professional in her opinion.  
"Yeah sure, you don't mind do you Seto?"  
"Whatever." Anika knew Kaiba was just there because of Mokuba, the same way that she was there because of Alex.

Alex moved around to sit next to her so the Kaiba brothers could sit next to each other. Mokuba sat opposite Alex which was a good thing because they had similar personalities and would chat up a storm.

Alex was the first one to speak "Hey Red, I saw the kids in your old neighbourhood duelling today. It was quite sweet to watch. Some of them have killer skill!"  
"Why were you back there?" She asked genuinely curious.  
"Remember the girl I was telling you about?"  
"Figures."  
"You two like duelling?" Mokuba asked surprised.  
"I do. Alex not so much but my parents would never allow me to because they thought it to be a monumental waste of time but I would enviously watch my friends play. I always caught tournaments on tv". Mokuba was quite surprised but he was interested to know more,  
"Did you have a favourite card?"  
A blush stole across her cheeks, "Yes. The blue eyes white dragon. It was beautiful and powerful. Magnificent but terrifying. I knew I would  
never have it but it was something inspiring. Eventually when I went off to university I started up my company and had very little time for anything else so I never quite had a chance to try my hand at duelling." Anika could see that she just answered Mokuba's unasked question. Kaiba was looking at her now as if considering something but she ignored that. If he wanted to say something he would.  
"I told her she was nuts the first time I heard her say that."  
"You did Lex, but it made sense when I explained it to you."  
"Why?" Kaiba asked, it shocked her a little that he was participating in the conversation.

"Why did I find it inspirational? Well, because I wanted to succeed at business and those are characteristics that I valued. I wanted to be powerful; I wanted companies in my industry to fear my success. I wanted to be at the very top. People find many things to motivate them, this was mine. It also helped that the dragon belonged to the World Champion." Kaiba nodded and it was an affirmation that he understood exactly what she was saying. As if she had the right answer.

"I was about to worry that we just signed on with one of Seto's fangirls." Mokuba jokingly said.  
"I admire Mr Kaiba, he has worked hard and his tenacity has got him far. A fangirl is someone who usually needs psychiatric help." She laughed, "I honestly don't know how you deal with them."  
"Seto pretends they don't exist," whispered Mokuba conspiratorially.  
"He's lucky. I unfortunately shared lodging with a couple fangirls. One particular girl was incredibly annoying. I think it was her shrill voice and lovesick screech every time she saw you on TV that got to me. She just could not comprehend that people were trying to work. I had no time for her frivolous nonsense."  
"Yeah she would come to my flat to get a few hours quiet time," Alex reminisced fondly.

The waiter came through to take the order. "Four regular coffees please." Mokuba said. It struck Anika how different Kaiba and Mokuba were. From what she read of Kaiba she understood his personality but she appreciated how well he handled the raising of Mokuba. Seeing the twenty one year old vice president, friendly, polite but firm, she could see that he had a good big brother.

The coffee arrived, "A single spoon of sugar is going into that cup," Alex teased her.  
"If the coffee here is as good as everyone says it is, it won't need more than this. The flavour of the coffee itself should be good. I wouldn't want to drown it in sweetness and if I have to, I won't buy coffee here again." She replied and saw Kaiba smirk.  
"You sound like Seto", Mokuba laughed.  
"Well, he must have good taste in coffee then!" she retorted.

The sugar bowl was placed between Anika and Kaiba and she was eager to see just how good the coffee tasted so she completely ignored the  
milk. They both reached for the sugar at the same time and accidentally touched. Anika felt the spark, bright and passionate; a warmth in her  
core and she knew he felt it too. She inhaled quickly as she locked eyes with his sapphires. A moment that felt like an eternity. Kaiba quickly withdrew his hand, crossed his arms and looked away. She took a single spoon of sugar and pushed the bowl over to him. She had not realized that both Mokuba and Alex had seen what had just happened.

"What are your plans for the rest of the night Lex?" she asked, pretending like nothing happened, but she did not hear his answer. Anika was sneaking a look at Kaiba who was busying himself with his cup.

"Red?"  
"Huh? Wha... Sorry, I wasn't listening." She replied to Alex, her mind was very preoccupied at the moment.  
"I asked you how's the coffee," he smirked.  
"Oh, it's quite good." In all honesty she hadn't paid any attention to the coffee after her moment with Kaiba.

The rest of the conversation passed without incident. She was surprised to learn that Kaiba and her had a fair amount in common, via Mokuba of course. After the touch Kaiba became rather silent.


	4. Chapter 4 A Blossoming Friendship

At work the next day Anika couldn't help but think about the coffee with Kaiba. It would not go further than just an attraction but it did not stop Kaiba from plaguing her thoughts. She tried to push him out of her mind and continue her days work but it was rather difficult.

It was late afternoon when her phone rang, checking the caller ID she realized it was Kaiba and was curious as to why he would be calling her. They had no meeting, and as far as she knew the team had made good progress today.  
"Hello Mr Kaiba."  
"I want a meeting tonight." Kaiba growled which seemed to be his default setting.  
"With the whole team?"  
"No. Just you. I don't need to be sold the work they have to do. I just want a report from you."  
"Okay. Where and what time?"  
"Seven-thirty. Chateau du Est."  
"Okay."  
"I expect this meeting every Monday, same time, same place." Kaiba hung up.

Anika looked at her phone thinking that working with this man is going to be exhausting.

At seven-thirty Anika entered the restaurant and was ushered to her table. Kaiba was already there.  
"Good evening Mr Kaiba." Anika greeted Kaiba as she sat down. "I take it you want to know what strategies have been decided on, the marketing plan and such."  
"Yes. I trust you to do your job but it is my company you are dealing with, as such I need to know that every step is being handled with competence."  
"Of course. That's completely understandable, but a weekly meeting?" Anika thought there may be more to these meetings than just work updates but decided to go along with it and see where it leads.  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked bluntly.  
"No. It is just unusual. Anyway, would you like to have a look at the strategies?" She asked him.  
"I think we should place our order first." And as if he has been listening the whole time the waiter walked up to the table on cue.  
"The usual." Kaiba growled at the waiter.  
"I'll have the grilled salmon with a side of roasted vegetables please."  
"Of course ma'am. To drink?"  
"Nothing for me thanks."

The waiter returned to the kitchen and it was time to talk shop.  
"Why didn't you order a drink?"  
Anika knew Kaiba picked up on that, she didn't think she would have to explain herself to him. Kaiba did like to know everything he could about his partners in business and some things cannot be read about.

"I think alcohol is unnecessary. I have never felt the urge to have any and I am not a fan of any intoxicant. My mind is my greatest asset; I don't feel the need to weaken it. Why do you ask?"  
"I don't need to explain my reasons to you."  
"On the contrary Mr Kaiba. I understand that you would want to know as much about me as possible considering our business dealings, but that goes both ways. I agree to answer your questions; in return you have to answer mine."  
It was only fair that there was a give and take and as intimidating as Kaiba could be, Anika had the confidence and intelligence to handle it.

Kaiba smirked at Anika. "As you wish. Just as you said I want to know as much about you as I can. I want to know who I am dealing with and how to make sure you can never hurt my company."  
"That's fair enough. Wasn't that hard was it? I expect honesty that is all Mr Kaiba."  
Kaiba and Anika discussed the marketing plan and various strategies for Kaiba Corp. Kaiba seemed rather happy with it all and was even more pleased when Anika had informed him of the work they had already begun.

Anika was enjoying herself. Time seemed to fly by and all too quickly the night had come to an end. She had to admit, she was really looking forward to next Monday.

The following three Mondays Kaiba and Anika met at the restaurant at the usual time, Kaiba ordered his fillet mignon and Anika her salmon and veggies. The conversations always started with work but they spent more and more time every week just talking to each other.

It was very out of character for Kaiba to enjoy someone's company so much and to actually be interested in what they had to say. He would never admit it but he also looked forward to the Monday night dinner meeting.

They got to know each other quite well in these following weeks and were actually becoming friends, not that Kaiba would say it and Anika realized this. It was a comfortable unspoken friendship and even though she was breaking her rule of getting to know a client, she really did enjoy it.

Mokuba was now dealing with Facet and Hanari, with both Kaiba and Anika only being called in when they were absolutely needed. They were both always kept up to date of developments though. Dinner this week was quite important; they were discussing the upcoming launch of a new Kaiba Corp game in a public event held in Domino City. Kaiba had a few requests but otherwise the planning and press was going perfectly. Security had to be tight but gamers had to feel at ease.

Things were going well when the one thing Anika thought could make her look bad in Kaiba's eyes walked through the restaurant doors.

Anika's ex, Eddie, had just come in with a beautiful woman. Kaiba noticed a shift in her mood; he turned around to see a blonde man of around their age walk towards them. He had the most arrogant, smug look on his face that Kaiba had ever seen and that was saying something. He noticed Anika stiffen slightly in her chair, Kaiba could feel the hostility radiate off her in waves. Much to their annoyance he stopped at their table.  
"Annie! Long time."  
"Not long enough. And it's Anika to you."  
"Don't be like that Annie. So are you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
Anika didn't really want to but seeing as how it was Kaiba, it might be a good idea. "Sure." She said stiffly. "Seto Kaiba, Eddie Hill." Eddie's eyes widened just a little but his bad attitude seemed to cover that up pretty quickly.

"Impressive. I knew you had it in you. You just take what you want after all."  
"No Eddie, that's you. Now if you're done, please leave. You are interrupting our meeting."  
"Fine. Fine. See you later." Eddie said in a sing song voice. He seated himself at the nearest table just to be taunting. Anika was doing well to control her temper. She looked up at Kaiba whose gaze was very questioning so she steeled herself and told him the story.

"Eddie and I dated for two years but I was busy and he was lazy. He had moved here from Florida and was struggling to find a job so I helped him. I got him a decent car, opened up a savings account for him with a sizeable nest egg and rented him an apartment. After around eight months we decided, or rather he convinced me that he would rather move in with me and I was happy enough for it to happen and so it did. Turns out for a year and four months while I was working my fingers to the bone, he was working four other women. One of whom I found in my bed. Naturally I was furious. I threw him out, I had already cancelled the apartment so I had no idea where he went to but it did not concern me in the slightest. I was glad to not have to deal with his temper anymore. He always knew I didn't need him and often said I loved my job more than him which in the end was true. He took my forgiving nature for weakness. I could have destroyed him but I chose a path I am proud of."  
"Why did you stay for so long?"  
"I think I wanted companionship but with him being gone I felt so much better. It was as if a weight was lifted off me. Now I'm too busy to date anyone, and hardly anyone has my schedule."

Eddie's new girlfriend eavesdropped on the entire conversation. She was becoming increasingly annoyed and a little offended at the way Anika was speaking of him. Eddie left the restaurant for a moment and she came back over to Anika's table.

"What gives you the right to talk about him that way?" She fumed at Anika. Kaiba did not appreciate the interruption and she wilted a little under his glare. She turned to Anika determined to tell her what she thought.  
"I'm sorry. What way?"  
"You think you can just speak about people behind their backs as if you are better than them?"  
"One, I am better than Eddie and two, I simply told Mr Kaiba here the truth. Now please go away."  
"I know what really happened. You we…"  
"No you don't. You are ignorant and naïve. You believe a liar and the reason you are so upset is because you have doubts. You look like a fairly smart girl. I take it you are fairly wealthy as well. Leave while you can. He is with you because you have money. That account he has will dry up soon and then you will be supporting you both while he cavorts with other women."  
"You don't know that!"  
"Don't I? He stepped outside didn't he? Go up to him and see how quickly he ends his call. Ask him who it is. The lies get very creative."  
"Just because that's what you do doesn't mean…" Anika had had enough. Her anger was simmering just below the surface and this gullible woman was wasting her time.  
"Listen here." Anika said in a dangerously low voice. "Waste your time, money, whatever, I simply don't care. But don't you dare come here and question me on something you know nothing about. Leave this table or I will have you thrown out." Eddie's girlfriend opened her mouth to speak again but Anika stopped her. "I said leave."

Anika turned to Kaiba and apologised for their evening. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that Mr Kaiba. Unfortunately sometimes Domino isn't big enough."  
"Forget it."  
"Thanks."

Anika was definitely no damsel that needed rescuing and tonight Kaiba got to see past that well groomed exterior to a very capable and even a potentially scary woman. He knew he liked her, he did not realize how much just yet.

"Anyway, time to head off. See you at the launch Mr Kaiba."  
"Call me Kaiba." He said, his tone soft. "See you Friday." He nodded at Anika as they both got into their cars and headed off.


	5. Chapter 5 A speedy Getaway

Friday came by with lightening speed and soon it was time for the game launch. Anika and her team had arrived at Domino Square at the break of dawn to ensure all the preparations were going smoothly.

The event was set to start at eleven a.m. and by eight Kaiba and Mokuba had arrived. Anika was busy chatting to the head of security for the event when Kaiba approached her.  
"Bring me up to speed."  
"Well, I just spoke to our head of security." Anika informed Kaiba. "He understands our high security requirements. There are CCTV cameras covering every angle of the square. Two bodies are placed at every entrance and exit with a team of plain clothes security officers in the square itself. All of them are fitted with an earpiece and are armed. We also have their "Eagle Eye" squad stationed on the tall buildings surrounding the square to monitor the event from a better vantage point. The gamers have had to register prior to the event and confirmation was given after a criminal history check. The confirmed entrants are on a list and will be allowed into the battle area. Spectators had to buy tickets online and will have to produce them at the entry points."  
"Are the lists available to everyone?"  
"It's shared on secured network so it is available if you have the log in credentials. The gamers are also wearing a tag and officials have tablets with access to the lists."  
"Good. I want to have a look at the stadia." Kaiba said.

Anika and Kaiba walked over to the recently erected stadium with four gaming stations that will host the seven games of the day. Since Kaiba Corp launched a new video game the gaming stations were equipped with state of the art Kaiba Corp gaming technology, complete with virtual reality stations.  
"It looks adequate." Kaiba stated.  
"It should be. I take it you are ready for your entrance."  
"As if you have to ask."  
"Great. I have a few more things to look over, so I will see you later Kaiba." Anika said to Kaiba as she walked away. She had to be in a million different places at once today and as excited as she was, she still could not wait for the evening when she would be home and relaxing.

At eleven exactly the wind howled past Kaiba as he plummeted towards earth at break neck speed, wearing a white Kaiba Corp skydiving jump suit. He pulled the ripcord on his backpack, a parachute billowed out, the Kaiba Corp logo boldly appearing and he elegantly sailed down onto the stage, gently touching down. He unzipped and stepped out of his jumpsuit, wearing a dapper black suit with a white shirt and stood gracefully before his adoring audience.

Kaiba launched the tournament for the game and the first four games were underway. It wasn't long until Kaiba was introducing the finalists, the winner of which would get the game complete with console and a year's free use of any Kaiba Corp Virtual pod in the country.

So far Anika had not had anything go wrong. Everything was going perfectly, Mokuba and the winner had a press conference to attend after the competition and Hanari had all of that under control.

After the competition Kaiba and Anika had met at the back exit of the venue for security reasons but Anika was not prepared for the madness that was about to descend upon them.

The rear exit had two security guards stationed in case of emergency, but they had their hands full as it appeared that Kaiba's fan club had caught wind of the planned exit and waited for their idol to make an appearance. The security officers had called for additional help as the sea of women jostled and pushed to try to get a glimpse or better yet a piece of Kaiba. It happened really quickly then. All Anika saw was someone rush at her, there was a glint of metal and Anika's instincts kicked in. The woman moved quickly but Anika was quicker. The glint of metal was a knife in her right hand which she thrust forward at Anika, but Anika had great reflexes and pushed her hand away and grabbed her wrist, she twisted round grabbing her round the waist with her right arm and hip threw her onto the ground, hard. Anika stepped over her arm and pulled it over her knee. The impact above her attacker's elbow was too great and the knife flew out of her hand.

Anika turned around, grabbed Kaiba's hand and pulled him along as she ran to her car.  
"My car is over here, the blue Scirocco." She called to Kaiba, "Get in!"  
Kaiba got in without a moment's hesitation. Anika started up her car, threw it into gear and accelerated out of the parking spot and into the road but a Ford Explorer promptly appeared behind her with break neck speed.

"Kaiba you are really popular. I have never had to use my skills like this before. It's quite exhilarating."  
"I'm glad you enjoy it but try not to get us killed." He retorted.  
"Definitely not, but I do have a plan."

Anika dropped a gear and floored the gas shooting forward like a bullet. The problem was the amount of traffic on the roads and soon the Explorer was gaining on them. Kaiba noticed that they were travelling in the wrong direction but had an inkling as to what Anika might be planning so he braced himself for what was about to come. Anika slowed as they approached an intersection causing the Explorer to back off, she then raced away. The needle on the speedometer steadily climbing to 100 kilometers an hour, 120, 140, 160, she got to some open road as she headed away from town but could still see the explorer in her rear view mirror. Anika continued on until she was approaching a busier part of the road, checked to see how far the explorer was which had gained on them just as she had planned. Once it was close enough she swiftly took her foot off the gas in fifth gear, fluidly turned right hard and simultaneously slammed in the clutch and pulled up the handbrake executing a perfect handbrake turn, dropping two gears and launching forward. She raced back towards the city and in the direction of Kaiba's mansion. As she sped away she saw the Explorer come to a sliding halt, there was no way for the explorer to catch up now.

After what seemed like an age, Kaiba spoke first.  
"How did you know they would not follow?"  
"Kaiba, this is a Scirocco R, that is a Ford Explorer. The handling on that thing is atrocious. It has a tendency to blow the rear tyre and flip the vehicle so she would either roll the car or stop. I guessed driving that car; she did not know how to do a handbrake turn."  
"And you could."  
There was a question there, Anika knew it.  
"I love cars; I have always wanted fast cars. I own this beauty, a Ferrari and an Audi. I was going to ensure I could really enjoy and handle them so I did advanced driving. Came in handy today don't you think?"

They arrived at the mansion safely and Kaiba immediately got down to finding out what exactly happened today.  
"Your attacker is part of some unofficial fan club of mine. The driver was her best friend apparently."  
"Life is never dull with you Kaiba." Anika replied. "Still we need to find out what exactly is going on. This was too random for it to just be a fan girl attack especially when I had such an imposing security force at the event today."

Kaiba was being polite but Anika knew him well enough now to know he was raging inside but part of Kaiba's anger was that Anika was in trouble and it seemed it was his presence that caused it. These feelings were not normal for him, but here he stood on the verge of wanting them and hating them but more than anything, wanting Anika.


	6. Chapter 6 Admissions and Heroics

The heat was stifling, but why was she caught in it? It felt like a heated net had been thrown over her and she tried to kick it off but it was not working very well. As consciousness returned to Anika she realized that she had fallen asleep on Alex's couch and he had covered her in a throw. The last thing she remembered was leaving Kaiba's mansion rather tired and just needed to see her friend. Alex went to make coffee for them both and then she saw the mug on the coffee table. She felt it and it was ice cold.  
"Geez, how long have I been out?"  
Alex walked in at that moment, "about three hours."  
Anika looked up at him as he handed her a hot coffee. She sat up and took a long grateful sip.  
"I didn't realize I was that tired."  
"You are only human you know, plus I heard about the incident at the launch. Kaiba has some real nutcases after him."  
"Yeah." She sleepily rubbed her eyes and decided to freshen up. "I'll be right back."

Anika splashed some water on her face and recounted the events of the day. That attack made her feel really uneasy. For some reason she had this nagging feeling that this was just the beginning.

She walked back into the room and sat next to Alex. "That feels much better."  
Anika cuddled up to her best friend, put her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.  
"So Red, you going to tell me what happened?" She was silent for a while, "You are making me worried. This isn't like you. I don't mind the cuddle; I mean who would, but please tell me what's going on."  
"Okay. The fan girl attack wasn't the only incident today but I think they are related."  
The look on Alex's face told her to continue. "Kaiba and I were leaving, secret exit planned and all that, we got out there and it was chaos. The girl rushed up to me with a knife and I put her down, grabbed Kaiba and got into my car but the moment I drove onto the road a Ford Explorer came up behind us really fast. I took the road out of town; I mean you know my motor knowledge is decent so I had a plan." Alex nodded for her to continue, he would not interrupt her.  
"I drove fast enough for them to slightly lag behind but there was traffic so couldn't open up my car. I picked up speed on the road that leads to the museum, checked to make sure the SUV was still behind us and gaining a little, when I did a handbrake turn. I knew the woman driving would not be able to do the same and drove like the wind to Kaiba's place. He found out that the woman driving and the woman who attacked me are best friends but I don't think the car chase was just because I dropped my attacker."  
"You think there is more?"  
"I do Lex. It worries me because I don't know what or who they are after. I've become good friends with Kaiba so I knew I would face the madness but not endangering my life. Here's the thing, I could have just been caught in the crossfire and Kaiba was the actual target. I tell you one thing for certain, I WILL find out what's going on."  
"I will help you if I can Red. You know you can count on me."  
"Thanks Lex."  
"Hug?"  
"Hug."  
Alex always gave the best hugs. She felt so much better whenever he was around.

"Red bring your coffee to the kitchen, it's leftover takeout night, like the good old days."  
"You mean the stale old days."  
"Chinese always tastes better on the second day."  
"You're the only one who thinks that." She laughed. "By the way, I'm going out of town this week."  
"Oh. Where to?"  
"Osaka with Kaiba. We are meeting with a few commercial clients. Mokuba, Hanari and his team are doing a few press conferences and public demos of their new game so they are going around with the Kaiba Corp jet. Kaiba and I are going to charter a plane."  
"Sounds cosy."  
"I doubt it; we'll both be working too hard for it to be cosy Lex." Anika said with disbelief.  
"But you wouldn't mind it happening." Alex stated teasingly.  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Oh come on Red! Mokuba and I both saw what happened at the coffee shop. You both are really attracted to each other but neither one of you is willing to make the first move."  
"He's a client Lex, and my friend." Anika had not realized that their incident at coffee was witnessed and she wondered what Mokuba said to his brother about it.  
"That's bull and you know it. Your rule is an excuse. I know it just as well as you do." Alex took Anika's silence as an opportunity to continue. "Red you are the dearest person to me and sometimes I just want to shake you." Alex put his hands on Anika's shoulders and gently tried to reason with her. "Not everyone is Eddie, and while Kaiba is definitely not your typical romantic, it's obvious there is something between you two. Give it a chance."  
Anika was seriously thinking about it, "You're right. I do like him, and the more I get to know him the more I like him. There is an attraction but attraction doesn't always mean much. I barely have time for myself; he has no time, so how would we even make it work. That's if he's even interested in me in the first place."  
"There is no time limit on this Red. I think you two will figure something out eventually. Anyway, you should get some sleep. You're welcome to stay the night."  
"No, I want to get home and have a long hot soak. Thanks for the offer though."  
Anika hugged her friend goodbye and promised to call when she got to Osaka.

Monday morning started very early for Anika. She had to be at the airport by 6 a.m. for her trip to Osaka with Kaiba. She gathered her luggage and drove to the airport. She had already boarded and settled in for the journey when Kaiba finally arrived.  
"Good morning Kaiba." Anika pleasantly greeted him as he buckled himself in next to her, "This is for you." She handed him a folder with all the potential clients they would be seeing as well as an outline of the goals that had to be achieved.

Soon the captain was announcing that they would be lifting off and the altitude they would be flying at. Anika and Kaiba spoke at length about their trip and the various approaches they would have to take to accommodate their prospective clients. Kaiba had been very happy with the progress made so far and was considering extending the contract for a further three years but Anika would not know this until Kaiba wanted her to.

The business talk was soon out of the way and the hostess appeared with two coffees and muffins.  
Anika took a sip of the delicious coffee and saw that the muffins were blueberry, her favourite.  
She sank her teeth into the glorious soft velvetiness of the sponge, tasting the bland sweetness of the blueberry. It was pure heaven freshly baked. Kaiba seemed to be enjoying his as well; at least this was as close to enjoyment as she got to see. She had a suspicion that he only ate because he had to. Anika had never seen anyone eat a muffin so politely before and it made her smile.  
"These muffins are really good."  
"It would appear so." Kaiba stated flatly.  
"You know, I have to say Kaiba, that it has been really wonderful working with you. It's very different. I don't usually get involved quite to the degree that I have with Kaiba Corp."  
"I have enjoyed our association as well." Kaiba confessed as he turned away from Anika.  
She came to understand that Kaiba found it very hard to talk about any feelings he may have and as his friend would not push him to express them.

Anika was still looking at Kaiba, admiring his beauty, when he turned to face her. He was about to tell her something which he promptly forgot, something that never happened to him before. He was caught in her gaze, his feelings for this charming, intelligent, captivating woman bubbling inside him like a cauldron over a fire. Her brown eyes as deep as pools, she in turn was mesmerized by his beautiful blue orbs. The need between them was tangible, pulling them closer to each other like magnets. The distance between their lips closing but the electricity running through them mounted. As they were about to kiss an almighty jolt broke them apart.

The flight suddenly became more turbulent.  
"What is the pilot doing?" growled Kaiba angrily.  
The oxygen masks suddenly fell out from the panel above them, Anika looked out the window and noticed a small town; she also noticed the speed at which the town was coming up to meet the plane.  
"We are going to crash!" Whispered Anika, terrified.  
"I'm going to the cockpit to see what's going on!" Kaiba disappeared like lightening.  
Anika pulled out her cell phone and switched it on hoping and praying to have some signal. With surprisingly steady hands she put in her pin code and her phone sprang to life with some signal. She went straight for her maps application which found her position. "That must be Ide." she thought. She felt the plane steady a bit, unbuckled herself and rushed to the cockpit. The hostess was strapped in, fear etched on her face and unable to communicate. It struck Anika as odd seeing as how aviation personnel were well trained for these sort emergency situations. She saw both pilots unconscious. One strapped to the seat next to the hostess and the other still at the controls. Kaiba was attempting to control the plane. He had the joystick in pulled up towards him, concentration and determination evident on his face. Anika moved over to the co-pilot, "I'm sorry for this." She undid his harness and pulled him off the seat. She buckled herself in, put on the headphones and tried to call for help.  
"I tried that already. The radio isn't working."  
Anika looked at Kaiba and whispered, "We're alone in this."  
"I've landed a plane before. We'll be fine." Kaiba did well to hide the worry from his voice.  
"What can I do? That town out there is Ide by the way."  
"See that gauge there? It's the altimeter, I need you to tell me how far up we are. Our landing is not going to be good, when I tell you to brace, you brace. Understood?"  
"Yes. Altitude at 5000 feet... 4000... 3000... 2000... 1000... 500..."  
"Brace Anika!" commanded Kaiba. Anika put her head down on her knees and her arms on her head and waited for the crash. It suddenly sounded like thunder around the plane and she realized they were hitting the trees as they were going down. The branches assaulted the plane, cracking the windscreen. The belly of the plane hit the ground and the impact winded them, the plane shuddering and bouncing skidded along the earth and finally came to a rest.

Anika slowly got out of her huddled position and looked at Kaiba who was breathing heavily and still gripping the joystick.  
"Kaiba?"  
Kaiba looked at Anika, "Are you okay?"  
"Fine, but both the pilots are still out." She looked back at the hostess, "Hey, are you okay?"  
"I...I th... think so."  
"Kaiba, we need to get moving. Someone would have seen this but we can walk to Ide. All I brought was a carry on thankfully."  
"I agree." Kaiba abruptly stood up and walked out of the cockpit.  
"You should probably follow us unless you are willing to stay with the pilots." Anika said to the hostess.  
"I'll stay with them."  
"Great, we will send help." Just as Anika said that, Kaiba carried the first pilot out of the plane and laid him down on the grass and then came back for the second. Anika was quite impressed by this feat of strength. Kaiba did not look like a powerhouse but she knew not to underestimate him.

"Kaiba, I still have signal on my phone. I'm calling emergency services." Kaiba stopped walking away and waited for Anika. She dialled the number, a calm voice answered.  
"Emergency services how can I assist you?"  
"Hi, my name is Anika Facet and I would like to report a plane crash."  
"What is your location ma'am?"  
"About 10km east of Ide. We are in a clearing in a densely forested area. We have two unconscious men."  
"How many of you are there?"  
"Five of us. We were travelling in a Lear jet. Please hurry."  
"We will have units to you momentarily."

Soon enough, all five of them were off to the hospital. Kaiba and Anika were given the all clear. Kaiba had called in specialists to take care of the two pilots as well as paid their hospital costs.

Anika hired a car and drove them both to Osaka. They did after all have business to do. Anika got to see a side of Kaiba that only Mokuba got to witness. Beneath that cold exterior lay the heart of a compassionate, heroic man. Something else plagued her thoughts though. What would have happened if the plane had not crashed? Kaiba had her feeling things she never thought she would. Anika drove completely preoccupied by what could have happened. Kaiba watched her, taking in the way she gripped the steering, the faraway look in her eyes, thinking the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7 Hidden Smiles

**A/N Hi guys, this chapter is more of a filler to set the tone for what is to come. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The car was silent as they approached Osaka. Anika thought Kaiba had fallen asleep but he was staring out the window looking thoughtful. Anika broke the silence, "Kaiba, we should hold a press conference. People know our plane crashed, it's probably already on the news. We should first call Mokuba and the team though. I can do most of the talking and answering of questions but you need to be present."  
"Fine." Kaiba replied. "When?"  
"I'd say in two hours or so. I first need to speak to the hotel manager."  
"Try to keep it short."  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Anika smiled, she knew Kaiba would not be happy about it.

They arrived at the hotel fairly quickly and Anika went up to reception to check in.  
"Hi, I have a booking for two suites; reservation under Facet." The receptionist furiously typed away on her keyboard and Anika knew there was something wrong.  
"Is there a problem?"  
"Yes ma'am. There doesn't seem to be a booking for you. Are you sure it was confirmed?"  
Days like these were rare but they surely did test Anika's patience.  
"I have the printed confirmation right here." Anika handed the sheet of paper over to the receptionist who now seemed quite stressed.  
"This definitely is a confirmation but it doesn't show here. We don't have two suites available either ma'am."  
Kaiba noticed something was not going as planned.  
"Is there an issue here?" said a clearly irritated Kaiba and Anika felt a little sorry for the receptionist.  
"Yes, they have lost our booking." Anika was now genuinely tired, it had been an incredibly stressful day and all she really needed was wifi and a bed. "What do you have available?"  
"Let's see, we have an executive twin room."  
"What is the room like?"  
"It is a larger room than the standard rooms with two queen sized beds, good views, desk and large bathroom."  
"That's fine we'll take it."  
"Here are your room keys. A porter will take your luggage up."  
"Thank you. Can I see your hotel manager now? Please tell him it is an urgent matter."  
"Of course ma'am."  
The receptionist dialled the extension, "Mr Nishimura, I have a Miss Facet who needs to see you urgently. Yes sir. Mr Nishimura will be with you momentarily, if you could please have a seat."  
"Yes thanks."  
"See you later." Kaiba said abruptly. He handed Anika one of the keys and disappeared through the elevator doors.

The manager appeared quite quickly. "Good day, I'm Akio Nishimura."  
"Anika Facet."  
"Pleasure to have you stay at our hotel. Please do accept our apologies for the booking, we..."  
"Please Mr. Nishimura; this is not about the booking. Is there anywhere we could speak privately?"  
"Yes of course. Come through to my office."  
"Thank you."  
The manager held open the office door for Anika; she walked in and sat on the plush throne like chair at his table.  
"I know this is short notice Mr Nishimura, but we need to hold a press conference in your conference room, in an hour or two."  
"Miss. Facet, I don't know if that is possible." Nishimura said as he sat down. "Our conference room is usually booked months in advance."  
"I understand that, however, Mr Kaiba and I were involved in a plane crash this morning. News of this will already be breaking and we have to state the facts as they are as soon as possible. I am sure you are aware of how sensitive the market is and we need to appear on top of the situation."  
"I can understand that Miss Facet, but..."  
"There can be no 'buts'. Your hotel has already made a mistake with our booking, we are still paying for the room we initially booked so I am sure it more than adequately covers the cost for the usage of the conference facility. Is the room booked by someone else this afternoon?"  
"No it isn't, but..."  
"Great, then I will arrange for the press conference at 3pm."  
"We will have the conference room prepped immediately."  
"Lovely." Anika said standing up, "Oh and Mr. Nishimura..." She stopped at the door and turned to face the hotel manager, "I don't have to tell you that our discussion is strictly confidential." She smiled and headed for her room.

Anika walked into the room and noticed Kaiba was busy at the desk on his laptop.  
"Everything is set up for 3pm. We should call the team and Mokuba to let them know before this thing gets plastered all over the media."  
"Hmm." Anika thought Kaiba may be busy but she saw him reach for his phone. She decided to call both Hanari and Alex. The call to Hanari was short and to the point. He made sure she was okay and said that he would let the rest of the team know. She knew the call to Alex would be a little longer. She hit the speed dial on her phone, she counted three rings before Alex answered.  
"Hey Red, how you doing?"  
"Good thanks Lex. Yourself?"  
"Good. What's up?"  
"I take it you haven't seen the news much today then."  
"Not really, why?"  
"Well, don't freak out or anything, but Kaiba and I were in a plane crash this morning." Anika braced herself for the explosion.  
"WHAT?! Are you okay? What happened? How many of you were on board? Is anyone hurt?"  
"Whoa! One question at a time. Yes. I am okay. There were five of us on board including the two pilots. No one is hurt, well not from the crash but both pilots were unconscious. So that's a wee mystery at the moment but otherwise we aren't entirely sure what happened. Kaiba and I were talking and we felt this incredible jolt and noticed that the plane was in a nosedive so Kaiba rushed to the cockpit and I found our bearings. We were practically over Ide. Kaiba landed the plane unfortunately we crash landed in a wooded area so the plane is a wreck like you cannot believe. We called in emergency services, got to the hospital where the pilots have been admitted and hired a car so Kaiba and I could make it to Osaka for our meetings tomorrow. I managed to move the appointment for today so we are okay on that front."  
"I'm glad you're okay." Alex's tone suggested there was something he wanted to say.  
"But?"  
"You told me the other night that you suspect something bigger is going on and now you both are in a plane wreck. You guys aren't safe at the moment."  
"I hear you, but we can't live in fear. Like I said before I will get to the bottom of it."  
"I know you will but I don't want to lose my best friend."  
"And you won't."  
"Just be careful. Please. Promise me. Promise me you will be careful."  
"I promise. Scout's honour."  
"You were never a scout." Alex gave a nervous laugh.  
"No, I was not. Love you Lex. I'll be fine."  
"Love you too Red. Bye."  
"Bye."

Since the news agencies were informed of the press conference and the setting up of the conference room was going well, Anika decided it was time for a quick shower. She didn't need too much time to get ready. Kaiba had the same idea but from the sounds of it was done. She knew sharing a room would be interesting but she was not entirely prepared for what was to come.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caught Anika's attention and she turned to see Kaiba step out shirtless with steam lightly escaping behind him. The sight of a bare-chested Kaiba, wearing only formal pants, the black colour contrasting beautifully with his pale skin rendered her speechless. She had never seen a more beautiful specimen of a man. Kaiba casually walked over to the cupboard where he had already hung up his clothes, and picked out a perfectly pressed black suit shirt. Anika's reaction was not unnoticed by Kaiba.

Anika's brain re-engaged and she hurried to the bathroom. She slapped her forehead and thought to herself, "Smooth Anika, very smooth."

She showered quickly and dressed herself in black slacks and a purple ruffled top. Kaiba, under the pretence of working on his laptop was secretly watching her as she pinned up her hair and applied her makeup, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Soon it was time to head downstairs to face the media and they headed down to the conference room together. Luckily the elevator was on their floor, they stepped in and the lift started its smooth descent. The air in the lift was suddenly thick with tension. Neither Anika nor Kaiba made a move or tried to say anything. They both knew what the other was feeling in this confined space and Anika was sure her brain had run away screaming right now. She could think of nothing to say, all she could hear was her heart hammering in her chest as if trying to leap out. Soon the doors opened and she cleared her throat as she briskly walked toward the conference room.

There were two chairs up on the stage and a lectern set up in front. The technicians had just attached the various microphones to it and by the looks of it there were a fair few reporters here.

Anika and Kaiba stepped out the door to the side of the stage and waited for the reporters to file in. Anika had a quick glass of water and walked out onto the stage followed by Kaiba and Mr Nishimura. Both the men took their seats and Anika stepped up to the lectern. She cleared her throat and silence descended upon the room.  
"Good afternoon everyone. Well I'm sure everyone here would like to beat the traffic so let's cut to the chase shall we?" The room was so still, you could almost hear them breathing.  
"This morning at approximately seven forty five, the charter plane that Mr Seto Kaiba and I had been travelling in, crash landed in Ide. It is unclear of the reason behind the crash but thanks to some quick thinking and knowhow from Mr Kaiba, everyone has survived without injury. The pilots are being taken care of in hospital but their families have asked us to value the privacy and not mention the hospital or their names and we ask you to do the same. We are perfectly fine and both Kaiba Corp and Facet Inc are running business as usual." Anika stopped and suddenly there was an outburst of questions, the voices in the room turned into a loud hum with a couple reporters trying to shout out their question the loudest so it would be answered first. Anika attempted to gain back some order in the room.  
"Please, if we could just have one question at a time, we will answer as many as possible in our short time frame." Several reporters' hands shot up in the air each trying to get her attention with a loud "Miss Facet!" Anika pointed to a reporter who stated his name and publication, "Miss Facet, has the investigation begun, has it yielded any results?"  
"Yes, the investigation has begun but it has only been a few hours. It will be days before we know anything for certain."  
"Last week you had an incident at your launch and this week your plane crashes. Are you currently living in fear for your life?"  
"No." Anika laughed. "We are definitely not living in fear. The incident at the launch was just an emotional response from a fan of Mr Kaiba. This is a different issue entirely and a far more serious one if it turns out that our flight was sabotaged. At this point we know nothing for certain and there is no need for panic."  
"If this proves to be the case, what happens to the companies and your share prices?"  
"Like I said before there is no need for panic. Companies take many people to run, not just one so I have no worries of the future. Our share price should not be affected as there has been no proof of foul play. We were simply in a plane crash. I am confident that we will be moving full steam ahead like we always do."

The question and answer session lasted a little while longer. Kaiba had been painted as the hero he had been which Anika was sure would improve his image with the general populace and make her job easier to do. Before long their time was up, Anika thanked the journalists for coming and Akio offered the reporters refreshments.

Kaiba headed up to the room but Anika stayed behind to thank the manager for helping with the sudden press conference. She promised to recommend his hotel to everyone she knew which earned her much gratitude and most importantly, any hard feelings he may have had after she had been so pushy earlier, had vanished.

Both Anika and Kaiba had work to do and sent for room service. There simply was no time for dinner. They had much to accomplish the next day.  
They both made slow progress on their work. Both distracted by the presence of the other, almost hyper aware of each other's body and their proximity to one another. Kaiba managed to keep up his cool facade but not without effort. Anika managed to get her work done and thought that it was time for a long hot soak.

She filled the bathtub adding her favourite foam bath. She stepped into the hot liquid relaxation that was the tub, thick luxurious bubbles all around her with the scent of rose wafting in the air. Anika let out a sigh, the day's stresses all released. She needed some time for herself and with her feelings for Kaiba bubbling to the surface she needed to stop, relax and gain some clarity.

The bubbles were nearly gone when Anika got out but she felt so much better. Her early start this morning seemed like it was years ago. She dried herself off and realized, while her sleepwear was the most conservative she had brought along, Kaiba would still see her in a long red satin chemise. Oh how she wished the hotel had not lost their booking.

Kaiba's breath was taken away when he saw Anika as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair up exposing her neck and the wet ringlets around her nape that touched her skin, the red of the chemise against her complexion, the way the satin kissed her figure. Anika caught Kaiba staring and smiled at him; he quickly tore his eyes away and fixed them determinedly on his computer screen.

It was now well past midnight and both Kaiba and Anika had gone to bed. Anika lay there in the dark, under her covers knowing that Kaiba was an arm's length away. Her heart was thrumming in her chest, her stomach in knots. She wanted more than anything to reach out and touch him but she could not, would not. She didn't know how he really felt for her; all she knew was that Kaiba was attracted to her. Kaiba lay awake as well, feelings for Anika stirring in him. She was beautiful and intelligent and right there with him. Need called out to them both but they would not answer. It was as if the darkness had taken their feelings for each other and multiplied it a hundred fold.

Anika did not know how long she lay like that before she managed to turn over to her side and close her eyes.

The room was too bright, light was streaming in. Anika could hear the shower going, Kaiba was obviously up already. She took a look at her phone, it was six fifty eight. She got out of bed and made two strong cups of coffee and laid out her grey pencil skirt and white chiffon ruffle top out. It paid to look good when meeting clients. Anika was an ace at reading people except when it came to matters of the heart, she knew that when she met high flying male clients, especially the chauvinistic ones, a power suit was not the way to go.

Anika heard the shower turn off and following yesterday's incident, braced herself for a gorgeous shirtless Kaiba. If Anika thought he looked good yesterday, it was nothing on today. The look of his wet hair just falling into his blue eyes was incredible; it was as if he had stepped out of a glossy magazine. She managed to keep her wits about her this morning and offered Kaiba the coffee she had made.  
"Coffee? Just made it."  
"Thanks." He took the mug from her and their fingers touched and they locked eyes. It was like a spark had burst between them. Anika slipped her hand away and readied herself for the day.

Anika emerged from the bathroom tying her hair up into a bun and put on her shiny black stiletto pumps and was ready to get going.  
"Shall we have breakfast? We might as well take our stuff down with us."  
"Yeah." Kaiba grabbed his silver attaché and Anika her folder for the presentation and meeting.

They went down to the hotel restaurant together; Anika as usual had fresh fruit and yoghurt. Kaiba just had a croissant and coffee.  
"We just have the two meetings today Kaiba. Moving the presentation from yesterday turned out to be for the best. You are getting a meeting with both president and vice president. It won't take much convincing."  
"I know." Kaiba drawled in his usual way. "Nakamura will be easy to sway."  
"Good. You done?"  
"Yes."  
"Great, let's go."

The day was a complete success. Kaiba had two more long term clients for his technology and both companies appreciated having had time with Seto Kaiba. They went to dinner together; it was nice to take a break.  
"You did a good job Anika." Kaiba's compliment threw Anika a little bit. He had been very quiet, or rather more quiet than usual, today.  
"Thanks Kaiba." Anika smiled back at him, "I think this may just be a good week."  
"I must agree." Anika did not see the ambiguity in his words but for the first time she saw a real smile on Kaiba's face and it made him a more beautiful man than he already was.


	8. Chapter 8 When Forces Collide

The trip to Osaka, although eventful, was quite a success and now Anika was really glad to be home.

As she opened the door of her apartment she was greeted by the most mouth-watering aroma. Alex stepped out of the kitchen wearing a blue apron with a mess of splatters on it.  
"Welcome home Red."  
"It's good to be back." She muffled through his hug. "You've been busy."  
"Indeed I have. Why don't you put your stuff down and I will have dinner ready."

Anika dropped her bags down in her bedroom, kicked off her shoes and undid her hair then walked through to the dining room where she found a huge bouquet of red roses. Alex had surprised her with dinners before but this was more than usual and she suspected it was his way of dealing with the plane crash. He needed to know she was okay and would do anything he could to make sure of it.

Anika was about to go thank him when he walked in with a beautiful roast chicken. He had really gone all out for this meal.  
"Wow Lex! It looks wonderful. And the flowers!"  
"It's my pleasure." He smiled. "Now please have a seat while I get the rest."

She sat down to a meal of roast chicken with asparagus, sautéed carrot and potato bake.  
"Geez Lex! Everything tastes so good, and all my favourites! Thank you."  
"You're welcome Red, you've had a hectic week, thought it would be a nice surprise."  
"And you were worried. Even though I said I was alright." From the look on his face Anika knew she was right. She reached over and held his hand, "Lex, I really am okay and thank you for worrying about me. You know that if something was wrong I would have told you."  
"I know that, but I wasn't there and this is all I can do now. I am worried. I am so very worried that this is not the end."  
"I know what you mean."

They finished their meal just happy to be in each other's company, knowing that a few days ago things could have been very different.

Anika helped Alex clean up, much to his dismay, but she had to help. He had even got dessert for her and like everything else tonight it was her favourite, tiramisu.  
"This is divine Lex, I didn't know you could make it."  
"I didn't, that awesome Italian place near my apartment did." He snickered.

Alex left soon after, leaving Anika plenty of time to get a good rest. Even though tomorrow was a Saturday she would likely spend the day in the office playing catch up.

She made herself a nice cup of coffee and curled up on the sofa watching television. She had no idea what was on, she was not exactly paying attention. It had been an eventful and at times awkward week but she had enjoyed working that closely with Kaiba. She drained her cup of the wonderful liquid warmth and walked to the window. She just stood there looking at the twinkling lights of Domino below her, like silver and gold sequins on black velvet and let out a huge sigh. It was wonderful to be back home.

Anika was at work early the next morning. Even though she had done a lot of work while away with Kaiba, there was still a mountain waiting for her here.

She worked through everything and was done by eight. She was rather pleased with herself even if her stomach was not. Anika was ravenous having only had a takeaway pesto and mozzarella sandwich; she decided that good old, fashioned, greasy take outs was in order and drove straight to the drive through for a cheese burger and chips with extra tomato sauce for the chips.

She tossed her keys and bag on the kitchen counter and flopped down on the couch, meal in hand. She had not had a proper cheeseburger in ages; it felt as if the angels sang when she bit into the soft bun and gloriously succulent patty. She amazed herself at how quickly she demolished her meal.

Anika was in full relax and pamper mode so she drew herself a lovely hot bubble bath with scented candles all around the bath tub. She lost track of time and was not quite sure how long she lay there but she was properly pruney when she got out. She slipped on a short black chemise with a low cut back and lace trim. It was rather sexy but the fabric was so luxurious, it was one of her favourites.

As Anika was about to climb into bed when there was a sudden loud knock on the door. The only other person who had free access up to her penthouse apartment was Alex and the urgency of the knock worried her. She rushed to the door, pulled it open and stood face to face with Kaiba. Well given Kaiba's height and since Anika was barefoot, it was more like face to chest.  
"Kaiba! Wha..." Anika did not have time to finish her question; Kaiba stepped into her apartment and swooped down towards her crushing his lips against hers in a moment of pure unadulterated passion. Anika had a moment of hesitation but only a moment and met is vigour with her own ferocity. She let every ounce of the attraction she felt towards him pour into this lingering and powerful kiss. Kaiba slammed the door shut as he pushed through and pinned Anika against her wall with his body. One hand on her shoulder the other slipping down the fine satin down to her leg. Anika reached to touch the side of his face, wrapping her arms around his neck. The feeling of Kaiba's hand on her bare thigh sent shivers down her body. She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her up with his strong arms.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice brought her back to her senses and she pulled away breathlessly breaking the kiss. She looked back at Kaiba, passion burning in his cobalt eyes. She leaned her forehead against his, they both breathing heavily. Kaiba slowly let Anika slide back down to her feet.  
"Kaiba." It was the only thing she was able to say in that moment.  
Kaiba silenced her; he had something to say before she said anything else. "I want you; I have wanted you for a while. I ignored these feelings... stirrings within me. They are distracting and frankly, alien to me but I find myself more and more attracted to you."  
Anika's jaw dropped to the floor. Kaiba, of his own accord and under no threat of torture admitted his feelings and his feelings were for her. She could not believe what she was hearing.  
"Kaiba, follow me." She led him to her lounge where they both sat on her plush white sofa.  
"Kaiba, I didn't know you felt this way. Are you sure it's not just because we spent so much time together this week. I mean we went through quite an ordeal together."  
"Anika I think I am smart enough to know why I feel the way I do." Anika appreciated how honest Kaiba was being. Sure he was a little cranky but that was normal and she knew it was not easy for him to talk this candidly about his feelings.  
"I don't mean any slight on your intelligence Kaiba. It's just that..." Anika looked away from Kaiba trying to find the right words.  
"It's just what?"  
Anika decided to be honest and say it to him as quickly as possible. Like ripping of a band aid.  
"Kaiba I have been really attracted to you for ages now. The more time I spend with you the more I like you. I mean you are intelligent, interesting and really really good looking. I find it hard to look you in the eye because I'm afraid I'll get lost in them. It's just that we work together, is this a good idea?"  
Kaiba gently held her chin turning her face towards him. "If you want something you have to take it. If you are powerful enough, you can deal with the consequences easily. I think you and I have enough power to do that, don't you? And I knew you were attracted to me."  
"The coffee shop." Kaiba nodded. Anika felt his gaze over her and suddenly realized how she was dressed. She abruptly stood up. As she was about to walk to the bedroom to get her satin robe Kaiba grabbed her hand.  
"I don't mind what you're wearing." He said with a smirk as he pulled her to his body. The closeness was a problem, Anika could not concentrate.  
"You don't mind but I need my wits about me." Smirking, Kaiba let her go. Anika rushed to the room to grab her matching robe. She absentmindedly went about tying the belt, her mind was racing, her heart felt like it was in her throat. She could not believe what was happening. She could not believe how much she wanted it to happen. Anika never felt this way about anyone, ever. She took a deep breath and headed back to the lounge.

Anika sat beside Kaiba, "I can't believe how much you affect me." She turned to face Kaiba, "I spoke to Alex about my feelings, and he says it was blatantly obvious that there was an attraction between us and I could not deny it, but I couldn't tell him that you felt the same way because I had no idea. He and Mokuba saw our reaction at the coffee shop."  
"Yes, I know. Mokuba spoke to me about it and I denied it but he is my brother and knows more than anyone gives him credit for. I do feel the same. I've said it already Anika. I want you and I get what I want."  
"I don't want to be wanted as a possession. I want to be treasured, I want to feel affection and I definitely don't want to be used. I'm not saying you would do that, I am just telling you what I expect."  
"That's understandable."  
"I don't expect you to have time for me every single day and I don't expect us to see each other every day either, but I do think we should have some sort of daily contact. I trust you and expect you to keep that trust."  
"You are negotiating terms of a relationship. This makes for an interesting change."  
"I suppose it would be for you. Understand this Kaiba, I'm not like others. I'm a woman who is successful and confident, when I am in a relationship I am not looking for a crutch, I am looking for companionship."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
And so there was an awkward pause which Anika could see Kaiba was enjoying a little too much.  
"Why are you smiling Kaiba?"  
"I got what I want."  
"You know, you are very cocky."  
"I can be." He smirked.  
"You haven't asked me you know." Anika said to Kaiba, to which he rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. Will you go out with me?"  
"Your tone did not suggest that it was a question but the answer is yes." Anika teased. "Tonight was very out of character for you."  
"Everyone has different sides to them. Whether you get to see it is up to you."  
"Can I get you some coffee? I promise it's good."  
"We'll see how good it is."  
Anika busied herself in the kitchen getting out her mugs and pouring out the coffee. Kaiba walked in just as she was done and Anika handed a steaming hot mug of fresh aromatic coffee. He took a tentative sip which amused Anika.  
"It is good." He declared.  
"Like there was any doubt."  
Kaiba and Anika spent some time in the kitchen just chatting, mostly Kaiba asked questions and Anika answered. He put down his coffee and stepped over to Anika leaning her against the kitchen counter. He looked at her and lightly brushed a hair away from her face, Anika was mesmerised by him, he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Anika raised her lips to meet his; softly, gently nipping his lip. Connected by this tender kiss, all they could hear was the sound of their beating hearts.  
"Kaiba?" Anika whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for asking me." Kaiba smiled and kissed her again. He whispered, "Call me Seto."


	9. Chapter 9 Flapjacks and Chandeliers

Anika woke up with the biggest smile on her face the next morning. The first thing she did after putting a pot of coffee on was to call Alex up for breakfast. She was dying to let him know what had happened, it was way too late at night to call him after Kaiba left and even though it was seven, she just could not wait any longer.

The phone rang for ages before a very sleepy voice answered.  
"'Lo?"  
"Good morning sleepy head." Anika said cheerily. Alex hated it when she did that. No one had the right to be cheerful in the morning, especially not before he had at least a cup of coffee.  
"Red, why are you torturing me?"  
"Because I have big news."  
"Um-hm."  
"Alex, do not fall asleep on the phone."  
"I'm no' sleepi'..." a deep and low breath told Anika he had fallen asleep on the phone.  
"Alexander Ivan Wood!" Anika said forcefully.  
"Wha'? Oh, hi."  
"Honestly. I know what will wake you up. Kaiba kissed me last night."  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!"  
"Thought that might work. Meet me for breakfast?"  
"Of course. Eight thirty, usual place?"  
"Yup. See you soon."  
"Bye."

Anika quickly showered and changed into jeans and a comfy check cotton shirt, tied her raven hair up into a ponytail and was out the door. It was such a beautiful spring day in Domino, but that could just be a reflection of her mood.

She got to the coffee shop just as Alex had arrived.  
"Hey Red." He called as he closed his car door. Alex walked over to Anika eyeing the car she came in with lust in his eyes. "You came in your R8? Have I forgotten something?" He teased.  
"Just in a really good mood; besides, she hasn't been opened up in a while." She hugged him and they walked in together and sat in their usual booth.

Their usual waiter came over to take their order immediately, they came through so often that there was just a routine everyone followed.  
"Miss facet, how are you?"  
"Good thanks and you Ren?"  
"I'm very well thank you. Shall I get you a bowl of muesli and yoghurt?"  
"Actually no. Can I please have a flapjack stack and a red Latte."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am." Anika giggled.  
"And for you Mr Alex?" Alex refused to allow Ren to call him 'Mr Wood'. He had had enough of the jokes throughout school and would prefer to forget his surname entirely. In fact many people knew him only as 'Alex Ivan'.  
"I'll have my usual, the cinnamon pancakes and a cappuccino please."  
"Very well." Ren bowed to them and went off to the kitchen.  
"Red, I have never, in all my life seen you like this."  
"I know. It's weird but I'm so happy this morning."  
"I see that. If I didn't know why I would have thought you had a concussion or something." Alex teased. "So tell me everything."  
"Well, I got home around nine last night, had take outs, a long hot pampering bath and was about to go to sleep when there was an urgent knock on the door. In hind sight though, it was probably more of an impatient, typically Kaiba knock."  
The waiter placed down their food in front of them and disappeared back into the kitchen.  
"So anyway, I thought it was you and I rushed to open the door forgetting that I was wearing that black satin chemise and I opened the door. It was Kaiba which was a shock, I mean he was the last person I expected to see. He just strode in and kissed me."  
"He just kissed you?"  
"Yeah, well, it was like the most passionate, fiery kiss I have ever had in my life."  
"Uh-huh." Alex naughtily smirked.  
"Anyway Mr Wood. We got talking and he professed his feelings for me, to me. He asked me to go out with him and I said yes after realizing what I was wearing and tried to get a little more covered up."  
"So you two are an item now?"  
"Yeah we are. He stayed for coffee we chatted a bit more then he left. I tell you what though, I have never felt anything like this before."  
"Wow Red! I'm really happy for you."  
"Thanks Lex. So what do you think?"  
"I think that you two will be good together and it will be a good idea for you to establish a relationship with Mokuba as well, seeing as how they are so close. I do have to say this, if he hurts so much as a hair on your head or if your eyes are red when they shouldn't be, I will break him in two."  
"I was expecting that." She rolled her eyes at Alex. While he was in decent shape and quite strong, Anika thought Kaiba could probably best him in a physical challenge. "He wouldn't do that you know but thank you. You are sweet and flapjacks are bloody great!"  
"See what you miss out on when you go all health freak."  
"I do. So what are you getting up to today?"  
"Not much. I'm going to my folks for lunch but apart from that just having a relaxing day."  
"Please do send them my love."  
"I will. My mom's been asking about you. She says you haven't visited her in months, she can't remember what you look like." Alex snickered.  
"Oh of course, it's not like she was my second mom or anything." She teased. "She has a point though. I have been so busy lately; I really do need to make a trip to them."  
"She was really worried about you after the news on Monday but she saw your press conference and I spoke to her. She knows if it wasn't bad you wouldn't want to make a big deal of it. What did your folks say?"  
"Nothing. They haven't called. In all honesty I haven't tried either but I haven't spoken to them since Eli's birthday."  
"Geez Red, that was like two months ago."  
"I know. This topic is depressing and I'm having way too good a time today to dwell on such things."  
They finished the rest of their breakfast together, bid each other farewell and headed off. Anika Just got into her car when her cell rang. She did not recognise the number and wondered who it could be.  
"Hello, Anika speaking."  
"Hi! Seto told me last night and made me swear I would wait until morning before calling you."  
"Mokuba?"  
"Yeah. So when are we getting together?"  
Mokuba was so cheerful. Anika very uncertainly replied, "Um, well I'm not doing anything now I suppose."  
"Great! I'll meet you at your place."  
"Okay, sure. See you soon." She did not even bother asking him how he knew her number or where she lived. The Kaibas knew how to get information.

Anika started up her sexy white car, the beastly engine roared to life. She decided to take the long way home, with the way she drove it probably would be a shorter journey than usual. She raced home along the quiet tree lined roads back to her apartment, not entirely sure what time Mokuba was arriving. She hoped she would beat him there.

No sooner had Anika arrived home when there was a ding on the intercom.  
"Anika, it's Mokuba."  
"Come on up."  
In no time there was a knock on her door, Anika pulled it open and greeted a very chipper Mokuba.  
"Hi Mokuba! Please, come in."  
"Thanks." He gave Anika a great hug and walked through.  
"How you doing?"  
"Very good but not as good as you and Seto I'm sure." He winked. Anika rolled her eyes at him, now she knew why Mokuba wanted to see her.  
"Are you here just to get material to tease Seto with?" She teased.  
"Maybe." Mokuba smirked.  
"Can I get you anything to drink?"  
"Some coffee thanks."  
"Sure." Mokuba followed her to the kitchen.  
"So Seto finally asked you out. I've been telling him to for ages."  
"Pardon me?" Anika couldn't believe what she just heard.  
"Yeah. He was taken with you since the Gala and then after the coffee shop thing between you two I told him to suck it up and ask you out. I'd like to believe he listened to me." He smiled goofily.  
"That's interesting." Anika said as she handed Mokuba a mug of steaming coffee.  
"Shall we go have a seat?"

Anika and Mokuba chatted for hours, ate through a whole pack of biscuits and lost track of time. She found Mokuba to be warm and caring and very easy to talk to, exactly what a little brother should be to her mind. He reminded her of a younger Alex. It was no wonder they hit it off so well.  
"We should go have coffee sometime."  
"Yeah we should. Mokuba?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you struck up a friendship with Alex?"  
"Oh yes! He's a cool guy. I mean for an accountant. Why?"  
"I think he's a cool guy in general. No, just wondered. I thought you guys got a long really well."  
"Yeah we do. I wonder what the time is. I have a date tonight." Mokuba looked at his watch and was shocked to see how late it was. "Anika I have to go but I hope I'll see you around the mansion." He said hopefully.  
"I'm sure you will. Drive safe." Mokuba gave her a hug and left in a hurry. He really was the polar opposite of his brother.

Anika decided to answer some of her mail since she now had the time and was halfway through when her phone rang. It was Kaiba. She was not quite sure how to answer just yet. Saying "Seto" felt strange but calling him "Kaiba" now was not an option either. She realized that she was just over-thinking this and would see how it went.  
"Hello..."  
"Anika, what are you doing tonight?" It was amazing how any time Kaiba asked a question, it never sounded like one. He was always so brusque.  
"Not much. Why?"  
"You are coming to dinner with me. I will be there to fetch you at seven."  
"Okay. Where are we going?"  
"That's not important now. Dress code is formal."  
"Okay. See you soon." Kaiba had hung up. "He is going to drive me crazy." She sighed.

Anika had an hour to get ready which was more than enough time for her but she was not sure how okay she was with not knowing where she was going. She got through the remaining emails showered and dressed in a long flowing red dress, pinned her hair up and applied her makeup. She looked ravishing.

Kaiba was prompt as always. Anika answered the knock on her door and could not believe that she was looking at a mortal man. No one should ever look this good. Kaiba wore a black suit with a crisp white shirt, no tie and had the top button open. She could hardly believe that he was hers.

Kaiba noticed her drinking him in and smirked. "Are you ready to go or are you going to ogle me the whole night?"  
"Ogle of course. I just need to grab my purse."  
Kaiba teased Anika but he thought she looked mind-bogglingly beautiful. Of course it was no surprise she was his; he did have the best of everything.

They arrived at the restaurant through the back entrance, neither one of them wanted the media to get a whiff of their budding romance just yet. A maître d waited for them at the entrance to the dining area and escorted them to a private dining room. It was beautiful. The walls were wallpapered in scarlet; a black crystal chandelier hung above a cosy dinner table for two and next to the table stood a silver ice bucket with what looked like a champagne bottle. The maître d held out the chair for Anika to be seated and handed them their menus.  
"A waiter will be along soon to take your order." He turned on his heel and left.

Kaiba took a quick look at the menu and sat it back down on the table.  
"You already know what you're having?"  
"I ordered our starters earlier; it isn't hard to decide what to eat."  
"Okay." Anika said unsurely.  
She read through the menu and immediately knew what she would have and the waiter had arrived to place down a platter covered in ice. On the ice in two perfectly neat rows were twelve oysters.  
"Your sparkling grape nectar." Kaiba nodded and waiter popped the cork with a flourish and poured it into the glasses. Anika was really touched that Kaiba remembered. She knew right there that Kaiba's affection would not come in words or soppy gestures but in his everyday actions.

"Can I take your order please?"  
Kaiba looked at Anika and she said to the waiter, "I will have the lobster thermidor please."  
"Certainly ma'am. Sir?"  
"Fillet mignon." Kaiba grunted.  
The waiter bowed and left the room.

"These are my favourites. Thank you Seto."  
"You're welcome." She could see he was pleased that she had called him by his name.

The oysters were divine and they were gone in no time. It would be a while before their mains arrived. They chatted about Mokuba's visit, Kaiba was not at all surprised at his brother, their day and Kaiba wanted to know a few things about Anika that he found curious.  
"Why did you not call your family?"  
"Sorry?"  
"On Monday. I called Mokuba, you called your friend. Why not your family?"  
"Oh. It would not have been terribly important to them." The look on Kaiba's face made it clear that he thought she was insane.  
"I suppose I should begin at the beginning. My father is a lawyer and managing partner at a rather successful law firm. From the time I was little I was suppose to be moulded to eventually take over the company but I had other interests. This upset my parents and by the time I was a senior in high school they had given up on me. Being an only child this posed a problem for them so they adopted my brother Eli and so he had become the golden child. I convinced them that I should study what I'm passionate about and they gave in solely because it got me out of their hair and they could focus on Eli. I, of course, loved my little brother but he was a brat. They paid for my studies until I told them I wanted to open up my own company which was the wrong thing to do in their eyes. They were convinced I would fail and my father not being one to support a bad investment stopped paying for my studies so I had no choice but to ensure a drastic growth of my little business so I could afford my tuition and living expenses. They hardly ever keep in touch with their failure daughter and whenever we do speak the issue of me having let them down comes up. My mother is convinced I will never be as successful as my father; the fact that I can buy out his company and give him some spare change is not something she sees. The last time I spoke to them was on Eli's birthday two months ago. I'm convinced my mom saw the press conference but would have forgotten about it. Don't get me wrong. I love my parents. Any child would but they have forgotten about me. Even on my birthday. Alex always supported me so he is closer than any family."

Kaiba seemed to be struggling with something and Anika thought he probably could not comprehend this considering his actual family was loving, from what Mokuba had said earlier.

"I would love to have a better relationship with them. I have tried but they don't show up. This is a depressing subject for a date you know."  
"It's their loss."  
"Thank you." Anika smiled at him.

The waiter had arrived with their food and the aroma was divine. He placed it on the table and promptly exited the room, leaving them with privacy once more.

"This is a lovely place Seto."  
"I thought you may like it. I come here with Mokuba. The staff is discreet."  
"That's good."

They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company and Anika thought that she could really get used to this.

Once they were done, Kaiba got up and helped Anika out of her chair. "What? No dessert?" she teased.  
"I had something else in mind." Kaiba said with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Sounds interesting." Anika smiled.

They got into Kaiba's limo and drove along for a while before he told his driver to stop, got out and returned a few moments later with a tub of chocolate Haagen Dasz and two long spoons.  
"Your place. You're making the coffee."  
"Why Mr Kaiba," Anika laughed, "If I didn't know any better I would have said you had all of this planned."

They got back to Anika's apartment in good spirits. Kaiba closed the door behind him and Anika said she was going to put on the pot of coffee. He placed the ice cream and the spoons on the black marble of the kitchen counter.  
"I'll be right back, Seto; just going to put my stuff down." Anika turned to walk away but Kaiba caught her wrist and pulled to him. With her still wearing her heels she was only a head shorter than him. He looked down at her beautiful face and claimed her lips. His kisses were always powerful but he was gentle. Anika's lips felt soft against his own, she had goose bumps run down her arms. Kaiba pulled away first, "You looked breathtaking tonight." He whispered. Anika stretched up and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose, "Thanks." She smiled. Anika walked to the door turned to look at Kaiba and winked at him. Kaiba could not help but think about how lovable she was and how strange these feelings were to him, but for once he felt as if he had a little light in his very dark world.

Anika walked back in barefoot, her hair loose around her shoulders. She poured out the coffee for them both; Kaiba grabbed the spoons and headed over to her great comfortable white couch. They sat together sharing a tub of ice cream and it could not be a more perfect end to a wonderful date.


	10. Chapter 10 A Saboteur Among Us

The next day started bright and early for Anika. She was at the office by six and relished the stillness. She was still on quite a high from her date with Kaiba last night. Everything had gone so well and he was such a gentleman. She knew she had to get her head out of the clouds if she wanted to get any work done today.

Anika prepped for her meeting with the heads of the various departments. She liked keeping these meetings as short and to the point as possible; some of the department heads could be really long-winded.

At eleven Anika went down to the boardroom to the usual progress reports.  
"Good morning everyone." Anika started, "I take it the minutes for the last meeting were read and accepted." Everyone was in agreement so she continued. "I'd like to hear from Hanari first on the progress of his department." As usual Hanari did not have much negative to say.  
"Everything is going well. The whole team is on track with the next Kaiba Corp event and Zigfried Von Schroeder has extended his contract for a further three years. We finalized this morning."  
"That's good to hear..."  
The rest of meeting proceeded without too much to report. The sales team was doing well and from the various reports the company was in good financial health.

It was well after lunch time when Anika got back to her office and on her table was a white takeaway bag. She sat back in her chair and opened up the bag to find a whole-wheat chicken mayo sandwich with a stapled on sticky note that read "From Mr Kaiba". Anika was quite taken by the gesture and decided to video call Kaiba on her office telephone to thank him. He had given her his direct line but she thought it better to go through his secretary.

A well dressed woman answered the call "Mr Kaiba's office, how can I help you?"  
"Hello, is Mr Kaiba available?"  
"Yes, Ms Facet. He is. I will put you through."  
"Thanks. Oh and thank you for he lunch."  
"You are most welcome ma'am." She smiled. Anika was greeted by a very curt "Yes?"  
"Is that how you greet everyone?" Kaiba looked at his phone with an almost imperceptible smile and teased "Yes."  
"I see. Anyway I just called to say thanks for the lunch. I was quite surprised that you got your p.a. to organise lunch for me."  
"You would forget to if I didn't." Kaiba grumbled.  
"That's probably true. It's been a rather busy day." Anika ate her lunch while talking to Kaiba. "This is really good."  
"hmm."  
"So how has your day been going?"  
"Like any other."  
"That's good I suppose."  
Just at that moment Hanari burst into the office, not realizing that Anika was on a call to Kaiba. "We have a leak!" Anika just turned to Hanari and he dropped some papers on her desk. "This is circulating on the net."  
Anika rifled through the papers and realized that this was really bad news.  
"Shit!" She immediately called her p.a. on the intercom. "Mieko, get me Angus now!"  
"What's going on?" Kaiba demanded.  
"We have a leak here. Someone has given out the plans for the next Kaiba Corp product and launch that we're doing."  
"What?!" A visibly angry Kaiba wanted answers. "What are you doing about it?"  
"Find the leak. Hanari is the only one on your team with full access to all information everyone else gets it on a need to know basis. Listen I will keep you updated right now I have to fix this." Anika ended the call and rounded on Hanari.  
"Do you have any suspicions at all?"  
"One person."  
Anika sighed, "It's possible. This is going to damage our reputation." That's when something occurred to Anika. She looked at Hanari, "What if this is an attack to make us look bad."  
"Kaiba Corp would be the best client to do it with and would make Kaiba want to use someone else."  
"Exactly. We need Angus." Just then her office phone rang. "Ms Facet, Angus for you."  
"Thanks Mieko... Angus! Hi. We have a situation. There is a leak in the company and I need for you to track down who it is. You are my head of security I want you and Kiyoshi in IT to check emails as well; when they were sent, to whom and how often."  
"Yes Ms Facet. I will call you with my findings."  
"Good man." She hung up and started making arrangements with Hanari. "I need you to arrange a press conference here as soon as possible. All work your team is doing stops and everyone is to be starved of any info until we have the person in hand. It's two o' clock now, press conference should be no later than three. I don't care what it takes Masaru."  
"Sure. I'll get right on it."  
"Thanks."

Half an hour later Anika received a call from Angus. "Ms Facet, Angus on the line."  
"Thanks Mieko... Angus. Give me good news."  
"Kiyoshi dug up the information. An email was sent to the tabloid from Andrea Wilson's private email address. From the data on hand her computer was used at twelve o' two p.m."  
"Can you print this out for me as well as the sent email?"  
"Done and done. Kiyoshi is on his way to you." Just as Angus said that, Mieko escorted Kyoshi in.  
"He's here. Thanks Angus. Job well done." Anika hung up and addressed Kiyoshi.  
"Thanks for working so fast."  
"Not a problem ma'am. Here are the printouts."  
"Great. I need you to keep digging. I want to know why she did what she did. If I know her, there will be some sort of major gain for her and she would want that promise in writing."  
"I will do so and keep you updated."  
"Good man."

Anika then got hold of her human resources department to get started on their termination process. She still had fifteen minutes before she was due for the press conference and this would not take long. She picked up her phone and dialled Hanari's extension.  
"Masaru, I need you in my office along with Andrea please. Immediately."  
"Understood."  
Hanari and Andrea seated themselves opposite Anika and though she was furious at the moment she did well to control her temper.  
"Miss Wilson. You have a choice. Own up to what you did and resign or I can dig up evidence of what you did."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Don't you? Then Miss Wilson please explain this." Anika handed her a photocopy of the documents that Kiyoshi brought in. Andrea's eyes widened when she saw what Anika had handed to her.  
"Well? Explain."  
"I... I..."  
"Let me help you. Shall I? Since you were given an opportunity to come clean and to explain yourself and you did not take that opportunity, it is quite plain. Miss Wilson, you are fired. You are in breach of the confidentiality clause of your contract as well as bringing the company into disrepute."  
"You can't fire me!" Andrea burst out.  
"I can and I have." Anika said smoothly, seething with rage.  
"Please sign these termination papers."  
"I won't and you can't force me to."  
"You will find that I can be very persuasive and that I have a lot of influence in our field of work. You WILL sign these papers now."  
Andrea could see that she lost and dejectedly signed the papers. Anika handed Andrea a copy and called security.  
"Mieko can you call in our security officer in please?"  
"Yes. He will be right in."

The security office was let into the office by Mieko. Anika waved him in. "Miss Wilson this security officer will escort you to your desk where you will only take your personal possessions and he will then escort you from the building. You are thereafter no longer allowed on these premises or any Facet Inc property nor are you allowed at any Facet Inc events. Have I made myself clear?"  
"Yes."

The security officer and Andrea disappeared through the doors and Anika called Mieko. "Mieko, make sure she has left. She is not allowed to take any files with her. You know the drill."  
"It will be taken care of."  
"Great. Masaru shall we head down?"  
"I think we better. What about Kaiba?"  
"I'll call him on our way down."

Anika dialled Kaiba from her cell just as she stepped out her office. It barely rang once before Kaiba abruptly answered.  
"Yes."  
"We found the offender. She has been fired and escorted off the premises."  
"Who was she?"  
"Andrea Wilson. She was part of the team assigned to your account."  
"I see."  
"I still have an investigation on going and you will be made aware of the results. Right now though I have a press conference to attend, I will talk to you later." She hung up. Anika did not have time to worry about hanging up on Kaiba, she was focused on what she had to do and he would have to understand that.

Hanari introduced Anika. She stood bold and confident in front of the reporters and addressed them.  
"Good afternoon everyone. As you know a story broke today exposing a leak at Facet Inc. I can tell you in no uncertain terms that the guilty party was found and dealt with accordingly. All records, details and information within Facet Inc are safe, secure and intact. We have not, nor will we ever deliver bad or questionable service to any of our clients who are incredibly important to us." Anika opened the floor to questions and as usual there was a flood of questions being shouted at her.  
"Miss Facet! Is what was reported true about a Kaiba Corp launch?"  
"I cannot confirm nor deny that at this stage. We will have to meet with Kaiba Corp and decide on how we proceed. You will find out soon enough."

The questions continued for fifteen minutes before she handed back to Hanari to draw it to a close. When Anika arrived back at her desk it was just past four and she had had enough of this day. Kiyoshi called Anika with some interesting news and the day only got more taxing.  
"Miss Facet, Andrea Wilson had been in contact with a rival for a little while now. I have printed the emails and will bring them up shortly."  
"Thank you Kiyoshi."

Mieko let him in, "Kiyoshi, please, have a seat." Anika walked around her table and leaned against it while reading the emails.  
"Erizawa. That bottom feeding scum. So he offered her a job weeks ago. She just didn't want it on record that she was ever fired. Who else has seen these?"  
"Just you and I."  
"Good. Keep it that way. I will take care of this. Thank you Kiyoshi."

It had been a tough day for them all. Hanari was busy letting his team know that Andrea's work would be split among the rest of them and Mieko had only just got through her day's worth of work.  
"Mieko?"  
"Yes Miss Facet?"  
"Go home. It is a little early but you earned it today."  
"Thanks. I will see you tomorrow."  
"Sure."

Anika eventually got home around seven, ate some ramen and decided to video chat with Kaiba.  
"Hey Seto."  
"You look tired."  
"I am. It's been a terribly long day."  
"I know."  
"Andrea was offered a job weeks prior to this incident by Osamu Erizawa. Tomorrow she will start work there as a hero to him. He wanted the Kaiba Corp contract but he hurt his chances with you and wanted to diminish our reputation in your eyes. I have fixed almost everything."  
"Interesting. Hmm..."  
"What?"  
"Everything that has been happening, what if Erizawa is behind them all?"  
"I don't think so. I'm not saying he wouldn't stoop to insane lows but our plane crashed."  
"Yes. It did, because our pilots were poisoned."  
"What?!"  
"Their coffee had a substance that was tasteless which is why they didn't think anything of it."  
"But that's attempted murder. I can't see Erizawa as a murderer."  
"Maybe not, but someone is."  
"Yeah."  
"I want you to wear a tracker. Mokuba and I have one. We had it done for the Battle City tournament but it proved to be a valuable tool in our safety. I will arrange for you to get one."  
"Seto, I promise I will be safe."  
"I want you to wear this." His tone indicated to Anika that arguing was probably not a good idea.  
"Okay. If it makes you happy I will."  
"Good. "

Kaiba and Anika chatted for a little while longer, not at all about their day but rather themselves and Mokuba.  
"Mokuba loves you by the way. He thinks you are exactly right for me."  
"I think I must agree with him." Anika smiled. "Seto I need to go now. Sweet dreams."

Anika logged off, shut down her computer and headed straight for a shower and bed. It was a long day and a lot had happened that she needed to think about but for now she just needed sleep.

Kaiba put away his laptop and Mokuba stood leaning against the doorframe.  
"What's wrong big brother?"  
"This whole thing. Something is wrong Mokuba." Kaiba said gruffly.  
"I know what you mean. Anyway, good night. Keep her safe big brother. She's a gem."  
Mokuba went off to his bedroom and Kaiba knew that Anika was as important to him as Mokuba, he would always keep them safe.


	11. Chapter 11 The Value of Trinkets

The next morning everyone at Facet Inc worked harder and quieter than they had in a while. Anika herself was in very early and had a few things to take care of. She spoke to Hanari and Kaiba to have a press conference about the incidents yesterday and their reaction to it. Kaiba was adamant it would not affect the work between the two companies. In his eyes nothing had changed and it was purely due to the swift action Anika had taken.

Hanari organized it fairly quickly with plenty of notice being given to the reporters. Kaiba would address them in the afternoon at two p.m. and Anika's as well as Kaiba Corp's security would be on high alert. Kaiba wanted it to be held on the steps of Kaiba Corp which worried Anika a little because it was so open. The strict security detail was a compromise.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly even without any interruptions. Soon it was time for the Kaiba Corp Press conference and at exactly one fifty seven Anika made a call to the most unlikeable man she had ever had the displeasure of knowing.

Anika dialled the number from her office phone, it was answered in three rings, "Erizawa Comm, how can I help you?"  
"I'd like to speak to Osamu Erizawa." Anika said authoritatively.  
"Who may I ask is calling?"  
"Anika Facet."  
"Oh. Going through ma'am."  
"Thank you."  
Anika waited a short moment before Erizawa's aggravating voice greeted her.  
"Facet!" he said in a sing-song tone, "Good to hear from you."  
"I'm sure."  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Oh, I think it's more like what did you do to me. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Of course you don't. Enjoy working with Andrea, you two seem to have a lot in common."  
Erizawa chuckled, "So you worked it out, it could not have been too hard."  
"No it wasn't and I know you could have done better but really, what more effective way would there be to damage a company's reputation than to sabotage their biggest account."  
"You had it coming Facet. That account should have been mine. Kaiba Corp should be my client and you know what, it will be."  
"I guess you are still left out of the loop then Erizawa. Hmmm what is the time... oh look it's one fifty nine. In exactly a minute you will get to see just how wrong you are. Kaiba Corp is and will always be my client along with Industrial Illusions and Schroeder Corp. They want number one, not a forgettable two and let me tell you one more thing, if you ever try to harm my company again, it will be last thing you ever do."  
"Oh! So you are threatening me now. That's laughable."  
"I'm not threatening you Erizawa. I am simply stating that you would not be able to buy the filth under my shoe when I'm done with you. Don't take my courteous nature as weakness. This is a cut throat world and my blade is far sharper than yours. Switch on your tv." Anika hung up and switched her own television on just as the press conference began. Erizawa was also watching and cursing Anika under his breath as Kaiba made the announcement.

There was silence as Kaiba spoke. "We can confirm without question that we will remain in business with Facet Inc. After investigating the matter further Facet Inc has rectified the situation and taken steps against the culprit. They have our full confidence and we will be signing a contract to extend our term with them. That is all." Kaiba turned around and left the press conference, leaving Mokuba to answer all the questions they had.

Anika switched off her tv and went back to work, checking her email. She saw and urgent mail from Kaiba and opened it. He did have a habit of sending everything urgent but he was used to things getting done when he wanted them to. The email was short and to the point,

**Subject:** Urgent Engagement  
**From:** Seto Kaiba  
**To: ** Anika Facet  
**Date:** Tuesday, April 30, 2013 14:11

Anika

Be at the mansion tonight at 7.

Seto

He really was demanding at times but she was very keen to know why he wanted her there. She quickly typed up her response to him and sent it.

**Subject:** RE: Urgent Engagement  
**From:** Anika Facet  
**To:** Seto Kaiba  
**Date:** Tuesday, April 30, 2013 14:12

Seto

Will be there. Sir.

Anika

Anika chuckled at her response but she doubted Kaiba would be terribly amused. She ensured that she got all her work done long before so she would have enough time to drive to the mansion. After all she lived nearby her own place of work, not his.

"Mieko, please hold all my calls except for Hanari and Mr Kaiba. Make sure no one disturbs me."  
"Yes Miss Facet."  
It was quite a blessing to have an efficient personal assistant. She eventually finished her work, took a look at her desk clock and saw that she had forty five minutes to get to Kaiba. She would be late if she went home first and decided to just drive over immediately.

She took a relaxed drive over. She was in no hurry and this was only the second time she would be going to the mansion. She arrived with ten minutes to spare. She drove up to the gates and buzzed at the intercom. One of the servants had responded.  
"Kaiba residence."  
"Hi, my name is Anika Facet, Mr Kaiba is expecting me."  
The gates swung forward and Anika drove up the driveway only to see Mokuba waiting for her and parked her car where he stood.

He greeted her with a huge hug. He always seemed so cheerful and it was really nice to be around him.  
"Hi Mokuba. How are you?"  
"I'm good thanks. Shall we go inside?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
Mokuba took her coat and offered her a seat in their great lounge. "Can I get you anything?"  
"No thanks Mokuba, I'm okay for now."  
"So Seto calls you over and is late. It amazes me that my brother managed to snag you."  
"I can't say I didn't expect it. It's fine though, we get to chat."  
"That we do. Do you and Alex want to go to Kaibaland with me on Saturday?"  
"I suppose we could. You will have to call Alex though."  
"No probs."  
"So you get home earlier than Seto."  
"Yeah." Mokuba looked at Anika like this should be very obvious. "He is the workaholic, not me. In fact, I have a date tonight."  
"Oh well pardon me for taking up your time." Anika teased.  
"Nah it's cool, I'll leave at eight."

Anika and Mokuba were having a lovely time chatting when Kaiba finally came home.  
"Hey Seto! We're in here!" Mokuba called.  
"Mokuba, must you shout?"  
"Of course big brother." Anika could swear she saw Kaiba roll his eyes.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
"Yes I do. Bye you two. Have fun." Mokuba winked and disappeared from the room.  
"I've had the staff prepare dinner."  
"That's really nice. Thanks Seto."

Anika accompanied Kaiba to the dining room where the table was laid out with a hearty dinner including a scrumptious meatloaf.  
"The food looks incredible."  
They ate in silence. Kaiba looked quite tired and she was more than happy to just share this meal together.  
"That was divine. Compliments to the chef."  
"It was good, my staff is quite capable."  
"That would seem quite apparent."  
"I didn't ask you here just for dinner. You are with me now and I need for you to be as safe as Mokuba is."  
"Okay." Anika knew safety was important to Kaiba, especially since Mokuba faced many dangers when he was younger and all because people wanted to get to him. "What does that mean?"  
Kaiba pulled out a rectangle velvet box and handed it to Anika.  
"I want you to wear this at all times."  
Anika opened the box to find a beautiful silver pendant on a silver chain. The circle had an incredibly intricate pattern of leaves on a vine. The beautiful lattice looked like it was suspended over a plain round silver plate. She turned it around and noticed that it was fairly thick.  
"This is beautiful Seto." Anika whispered.  
"It's a tracking device. Mokuba and I both keep one on ourselves."  
"I don't really know what to say. Thanks I suppose but it doesn't seem enough."  
"It is platinum so it won't seem out of place with what you normally wear."  
Anika hugged Seto, she was really touched by the gesture.  
"Will you help me put it on?" She handed the necklace to Kaiba, turned around and held up her hair.

He deftly fastened the clasp and she gently lifted the pendant between her fingers admiring the beautiful piece of jewellery but it was more than that. It showed her just how much Kaiba cared for her and that no matter where she went she would be safe.

Kaiba eyed her, trying to figure out just what she was thinking. She could not possibly be that taken by a simple object. Anika noticed Kaiba looking at her and as if she could read his mind said to him, "I don't love it because it is a beautiful piece of jewellery, I can buy that for myself. It is the fact that you care enough to want to do something like this for me." Anika hugged Kaiba again. "I will always treasure it." She whispered to him.

Kaiba held her against him; it was strange that this did not feel at all awkward to him. He was also surprised at how comforted he felt to have her with him.

Anika was about to get into her car when Mokuba got back from his date.  
"You're leaving already?"  
"It's pretty late Mokuba." Anika laughed.  
"I suppose so." Mokuba noticed the necklace she wore and was sure she did not have it on earlier. He walked up to Anika and touched the pendant, "Welcome to the family." He smiled.

Mokuba shut her car door and watched her drive off really happy to know that his brother finally had someone to bring light into his life.


	12. Chapter 12 Kaibaland

The rest of the week passed by rather quickly and soon it was Friday. Anika had not seen Kaiba for most of the week but they had spoken over the phone. Just as she promised him, she wore her necklace all the time since Kaiba gave it to her.

Anika promised Mokuba and Alex that she would spend the day with them tomorrow so she was eager to get done with all her work. She could not come in on Saturday now and was actually really looking forward to spending some time with the boys.

The afternoon flashed by and soon she was alone at the office. She was rather tired and hungry and idly wondered whether Kaiba would have had dinner yet. An idea occurred to her. She quickly finished up the rest of her work and headed out to her favourite deli.

Anika pushed open the door and was greeted by the warm, delicious aromas hanging in the air. She could hear the sizzle of a steak in the kitchen, smell the oven fresh bread and almost taste the spice in the air. She walked up to the counter and placed her order. They knew her well here. They made the best honey and mustard chicken sub. Service was fast and soon she was on her way again.

Anika drove straight to Kaiba Corp and for a change was not stopped by Kaiba's security. She stepped into the shiny elevator that went all the way up to Kaiba's floor, knocked on the door and without waiting for a response walked in.

"I thought I might see you at some point." Kaiba said without looking up.  
"I could have been anyone." Anika replied.  
"No." Kaiba responded. "Anyone else would be too afraid of losing their jobs to try that and Mokuba doesn't knock."  
"Figures. Anyway I knew you would be slaving away, so I brought you some dinner." Anika said with a smile as she set the bag down on the corner of the table.  
"You can't call me out for working late." Kaiba retorted.  
"True, but I am done for the weekend. So, you hungry?"  
"I suppose."  
"Good. I got you a gourmet steak sandwich. Best in all of Domino." Anika said as she handed Kaiba the wrapped sandwich.  
"Pull a chair."

Anika sat a chair opposite Kaiba, not that it was terribly comfortable. Kaiba had a solid desk which left very little room for Anika at all but she was happy just to be there and spend a few minutes with him.

The two of them ate in silence. Kaiba inhaled his sandwich and got back to working.  
"Mokuba tells me the three of you are going to Kaibaland tomorrow." Kaiba said, still looking at his computer screen.  
"Yup. I'm quite keen. Alex is always great to be with and it will be nice to spend the day with Mokuba. He's become a really good friend."  
"Just be careful." Kaiba advised.  
"I doubt anything will happen there. I do hear you though." Anika wiped her hands on a napkin and threw out the take away bags. "Seto, you should know that I am actively investigating what's going on. I know you want me to be careful and I promise I will be, but I won't drop this."  
"I know."  
"I suppose I should leave you to your work then." Anika gave Kaiba a peck on the cheek and turned to leave but Kaiba caught her hand and pulled her down onto his lap.  
"That's not how you say goodbye to me." He growled with a smirk on his face. Kaiba claimed Anika's lips in a fierce and hungry kiss. Anika returned the passion and all too soon Seto broke away.  
"That is an appropriate goodbye."  
"I will remember that." Grinning, Anika got of his lap and kissed the top of Kaiba's head. "Talk to you tomorrow." She closed the office door and went home.

The next morning Anika was ready and out the door by eight. She had promised Mokuba that she would meet him at Kaibaland with Alex by nine, and she knew it would be a mission to get Alex ready.

She let herself in with the spare key Alex had given her and found him still asleep in his bed.  
"Hey Lex. Time to get up." She shook him awake.  
"Aww, Red. What are you doing here?" He grumbled almost incoherently.  
"Come one. We have to go." She urged.  
"Why?"  
"You need to wake up early so you can have fun." Anika said with a chuckle.  
"That seems backwards." Alex grumbled.  
He slowly got out from under the covers and padded over to the bathroom for a quick shower. Anika made them both a cup of coffee and of course made sure Alex's was extra strong. He was a lot more human after his shower and was ready to set to off with Anika in no time.

They got to Kaibaland at exactly nine and found Mokuba at the entrance.  
"Mokuba, my man!" Alex and Mokuba greeted each other with a hand slap and shoulder bump, like teenagers really.  
"Hey Mokuba." Anika gave him a warm hug. "Have you been here long?"  
"Since eight. I wanted to check on a few things first. Figured I may as well and it will keep Seto happy."  
"So are we going to stand here chatting all day or are we going to ride the coaster 'til it breaks?!" Alex was eager to ride the Blue Eyes Coaster.  
"Yeah, we are. First though, wristbands."  
They put on their bands and were ready for a day of carefree fun.

"So Anika, now is the time to chicken out. The coaster is pretty hectic." Mokuba teased.  
"I wouldn't dream of it." She led them to the last seat. "It's always better at the back." She winked.  
The ride quickly filled up with people. Anika, Alex and Mokuba were strapped in tight; they heard the low hiss of the car moving forward and then up it climbed. Higher and higher. Painstakingly slowly they rose above the crowds, towards the peak. For a moment it was completely peaceful. The breeze gently blew across her face, the view was magnificent and in the blink of an eye they picked up speed like a rocket going the wrong way. Hurdling towards the ground at break neck speed before it rose and turned sharply left then right. Anika could just make out the huge circle that was coming up. They climbed again and fell sharply, an instant later they were all pushed back in their seats as it negotiated the circle. Upside down, they could see the little specks that were people below, the car raced back towards earth. The ride was exhilarating. Anika's adrenalin was pumping and she was loving it. All too quickly the ride came to an end and they slowly coasted back to the dock. There was a hiss once again and the safety harnesses lifted up.

All three of them had a mad grin on their faces. It really was the most incredible rollercoaster Anika had ever ridden.  
"That was awesome!" Anika exclaimed.  
"I never get tired of it. I come here more often than Seto realizes." Mokuba grinned.  
"What's next?" Alex asked.  
"How about the Doomsday Clock Tower?" Mokuba suggested.  
"Sounds promising."  
"You better hold onto your breakfast Alex!" Mokuba teased.  
"I take it all the rides are named after Duel Monsters cards." Anika enquired.  
"Yup. It has always been an obsession of Seto's and really, why not?" Mokuba replied.

Anika and Alex followed Mokuba to the entrance of the tower and just the sight of the ride thrilled Anika. A giant tower stood before them with a huge clock up at the top. There was what looked like rails running down the length of the tower and the bottom was a ring of seats that surrounded the base of the tower. This was going to be fun.

They quickly climbed in and pulled down the hard safety harness until it clicked into place, attached the strap and were ready for the butterflies. With the distinct hum of a machine, they rose up to the very top of the tower. It was quite an intimidating view. They waited up there for moments that seemed like forever. The silence was broken by the sound of a click. One click, two clicks, three clicks, the fourth click was followed by a free fall half way down the tower but the ring suddenly stopped.  
"I think I left my stomach at the top!" Alex shouted.  
Again they rose but not quite to the top. The fall was almost instant. The sound of all the screaming riders engulfed them. After three more falls the ride rose all the way to the top and free fell, it looked like it was going to go all the way to the bottom. The ground was coming up at break neck speed but suddenly slowed down. It eased down the last ten meters gently and came to a complete stop. The safety equipment sprang up and with legs that felt like jelly the three of them got out of the ride, giggling like schoolgirls.  
"I have to admit Mokuba, this is the most fun I have had in a really long time." Anika smiled.  
"I rate we should have ice creams."  
"Brilliant idea Lex." Anika walked over to the ice cream parlour and bought three cones with nuts and chocolate.

They walked around as they ate. Mokuba gave them the tour, ending with the Kaiba Dome. A huge arena filled with kids duelling each other. It was a wonderful sight. One young brunette boy seemed to be really holding his own against an older opponent. It was quite sweet to see his friends cheer him on. "C'mon Jayden. You got him now!" They chimed together.  
Anika, Mokuba and Alex spent the rest of the day on all the other rides, having the time of their lives. They exited the last ride and noticed that it was starting to get late.  
"We should probably head off soon." Anika suggested.  
"Yeah, probably. I have an idea. Why don't we go home and freshen up and then meet up for dinner." Mokuba said.  
"I think it's a good idea. Red?"  
"Yeah sure. Where?" Anika asked Mokuba.  
"How about Giannino's?"  
"That's perfect."

As they were walking towards the exit, they ran into the last person Anika would have liked to see, Eddie and his girlfriend.  
"Annie! This is a surprise!" Eddie greeted.  
"A bad one." Anika responded.  
"Don't be like that. Introduce us. Alex I know. How could I forget such a needy face." Eddie joked, much to the irritation of Anika and Alex. Mokuba noticed Alex's openly hostile demeanour which he thought was very unusual for such an easy going person.  
"Mokuba, meet Eddie. My ex. This is his girlfriend. I'm sorry." Anika said turning towards the woman. "I don't know your name."  
"Kuro." She looked at Anika with such distaste.  
"So Annie."  
"It's Anika."  
"I see, Annie, that you are trying really hard to score points with Kaiba."  
"No one wants you here Eddie, so just leave." Alex said as he stepped in front of Anika almost protectively. Mokuba had already seen enough to know that he really did not like Eddie.  
"Oh the knight in shining armour. I see she still needs her crutch."  
Anika stepped around Alex and looked Eddie, unwaveringly, in the eye. "I don't need a crutch to deal with you Eddie. Why don't you just leave with some semblance of dignity?"  
Anika's necklace glinted in the sunlight, it caught Eddie's attention.  
"Already getting expensive gifts. You are such a hypocrite."  
"What?" Anika could not believe the gall he had.  
"You decided to end us because you did not like giving me expensive gifts but here you are happy to receive them."  
"You really are gormless, you know that? I ended us because you are a cheating, lazy, arrogant lay-about who could not control his temper. I was not prepared to be your punching bag. I have too much self respect for that. This necklace has nothing to do with you."  
"Don't speak to Eddie like that!" Kuro chipped in.  
"I gave you helpful advice. You didn't take it and that isn't my problem. Good luck."  
"You always act so high and mighty Annie. Just remember, I know you."  
Anika stepped towards Eddie and very silkily said, "My name is Anika."  
"O...  
Mokuba had had enough of this. He was not going to stand here and watch this man disrespect his friend this way. "Eddie, leave before I have security escort you out."  
"Please, don't try to sell your brother's power to me."  
Mokuba pulled out his phone and spoke quickly to the person on the other side. "Mokuba here, we have an issue in sector two. Send three."

It appeared that Mokuba's orders were transferred very quickly and three large security officers appeared.  
"Mokuba, sir."  
"Escort these two people out please and put them on the list."  
"Yes sir."  
The two larger men locked their arms around Eddie's, the third did the same with Kuro and marched them out.

"Geez Anika, how could you date that?" Mokuba asked incredulously.  
"We all make stupid mistakes sometimes. He's harmless enough though."  
"Are you okay Red?" Alex hated Eddie and had to make sure Anika was okay.  
"I'm fine Lex. Don't worry so much."  
Alex put his arm around Anika's shoulders and the three of them walked out of the amusement park.

"Meet you at Giannino's Mokie." Anika called.  
Mokuba stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What did you call me?"  
"Um... Mokie?" Anika said uncertainly.  
Mokuba walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. "See you at six." He smiled.

"What was that about?" Alex asked.  
"No idea."

Anika and Alex showered and changed at Anika's apartment. He had always left some clothes at her home. They had some time to relax before having to leave for the restaurant and decided to have some coffee on the penthouse patio. The view was lovely but the company was better. They were enjoying just chatting when her phone rang.  
"Red, your phone." Alex tossed her the ringing cell. It was Kaiba.  
"Hey Seto."  
"I heard you had a run in with your ex." Kaiba growled on the phone. He was never one for pleasantries.  
"I did. Yes."  
"Are you fine."  
"I am. You don't have to worry about me. I take it Mokuba told you everything."  
"Yes. Be careful. I don't trust him."  
"He's harmless. I get bad vibes from his girlfriend but it's not like I see her often or anything so it's all good."  
"Okay."  
"But thank you for worrying. Hey, Mokuba, Alex and I are going to dinner. Do you want to join us?"  
"I'm working."  
"That's fine. I'll chat to you later then."  
"Fine." Kaiba hung up.

"Checking up on you?" Alex asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Wanted to make sure I'm okay. Which is sweet of him. He is so curt all the time, it's very funny."  
"I noticed that. He can come across as obnoxious sometimes."  
"I'm sure but there are two sides to him. There is the shrewd businessman, super intelligent and always going after what he wants and then there is this softer side that I see when he is with Mokuba, the side that is fiercely protective over what is important to him and I love that."  
"Love?"  
"Huh, I guess so." Anika smiled. "Come on Lex, let's get going."

Anika and Alex soon arrived at the restaurant but Mokuba was not there yet.  
"Let's get a table in the meantime."

They walked up to the hostess, "Hello, ma'am. Table for two?"  
"Table for three please."  
"Right this way."  
They sat at a booth near the back of the restaurant and the hostess handed them their menus.  
"A waiter will be with you shortly."  
A few moments later Mokuba arrived and walked straight to their table. He was followed by stares, girls' jaws dropped to the floor and Anika wondered if he even noticed.  
"Hi, sorry I'm late. Got held up with Seto."  
"No problem. We haven't ordered yet." As if on cue the waiter came up to the table to take their orders.  
"Good evening. I will be your waiter tonight. What can I get you?"  
"Mokuba do you know what you would like to have?"  
"Yeah I do. You go first Anika."  
"Okay. Can I please have the chicken alfredo and a white grape nectar."  
"I'll have the pasta Di Pollo thanks and the same to drink."  
"I'll have the bolognaise and the same drink. Leave the bottle." Mokuba requested.  
"Yes sir. It will be ready in twenty minutes."

The three of them were chatting quite merrily and having a really good time. Anika had really come to enjoy Mokuba's company. After a while the food had arrived and it looked divine.  
"This is so good Mokuba. Thanks for inviting us here." Anika said appreciatively.  
"I'm glad you like. My treat so leave space for dessert."  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Alex laughed.  
"Lex! I can't take you anywhere twice." Three of them laughed. They were in good spirits.

They were enjoying their dessert and Mokuba was telling hilarious stories about things that happened as he grew up when they were interrupted by a sudden flash outside the window. Anika just saw a tall man sprint with his camera in hand and sighed.  
"Mokuba, you better prepare Seto for tomorrow's tabloid headlines."  
"It's fine Anika. Been there before. I'm sure we can control it."  
"Yeah we can. Leave it to me."

Anika went outside and spotted the photographer in the shadows and approached him.  
"I'm not going to take the camera from you or request the pictures back. I just want to know where the others are."  
"The parking lot. Everyone is waiting there."  
"Okay. Well you might want to come along."  
She pulled out her cell phone as they walked together to the car park and as expected a media circus awaited her. She held her hand up for them to stop and when they did not she put two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. They all stopped and looked at her.  
"Now that I have your attention. This gentleman has the one picture you are all going to get and it will be from him. Now I am enjoying a nice dinner with two very good friends. Saturday night after all is a good time to unwind. I expect you all to not be here when we come out. Please afford us the privacy of a simple dinner between friends."  
"But that is Mokuba Kaiba."  
"You are absolutely right. It is. Like I have just said Mokuba is a good friend. You have now been told what we are doing here; please do not let me find any false stories in any tabloid tomorrow. Good night to you all."

Anika went back into the restaurant and hit the stop button on her cell phone's recorder.  
"Taken care off. They should be gone by the time we leave."  
"Great. Thanks Anika."  
"I don't know if you want to thank me yet. There will still be stories floating around I just attempted to control the content of those stories."

The three of them chatted for a little while longer before deciding to leave. Mokuba hugged Anika and bumped shoulders with Alex and all three of them left.

She dropped Alex off at his apartment and on the drive back to her place hoped that she had done enough to control the stories that would appear tomorrow.

Anika was quite tired from her wonderful day out and decided to rather send Kaiba a message than fall asleep while chatting to him. She pulled out her phone and typed in her message:

_Hey Seto,_  
_Really tired. Will call tomorrow. Sweet dreams._  
_A_

She sent it off and climbed in under her warm covers. Maybe tomorrow she would make plans with Kaiba. She quickly fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Kaiba.


	13. Chapter 13 When Fires Ignite

**A/N: The rating M is especially applicable to this chapter. There will be adult content.**

* * *

Sunday morning started fairly late for Anika. She decided to have a relaxed day but really wanted to see Kaiba as well. She got dressed, put on a pot of coffee and called him. He answered on the second ring.

"Yes."  
"Hi Seto. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"  
"What time?"  
"Say six. Is that good for you?"  
"It's fine."  
"Great, I'll cook."  
"You didn't call last night."  
"I was really tired. I did send you a message."  
"When you have a moment, take a look at some of the Sunday papers."  
"How bad is it?" Anika groaned.  
"Could be worse."  
"I have a few things to do and then I will definitely deal with that."  
"Good. See you later." He hung up.  
Anika loved the way Kaiba sounded on the phone. That low growl he spoke with gave her goose bumps and she could quite happily just listen to him speak for hours.

Anika always had a well stocked pantry, so she knew exactly what she would be cooking tonight. She poured herself a cup of coffee and went upstairs to her study to do a little work. Hanari had come up with an idea, it was actually one she herself wanted to pursue, but she had to investigate if it was the right time to go forward with a new idea. She wanted to finish up enough work so that her meeting with Hanari the next day would not be rushed.

She was busy for quite a while, finished the entire pot of coffee and went to the kitchen to get some cold water when her phone rang. That was odd since most people called her on her cell phone at anytime.  
"Hello."  
"Hello Anika."  
"Mom?" Anika said slightly confused. "This is a surprise."  
"It shouldn't be a surprise that a mother would call her daughter."  
"No it shouldn't be."  
"I just wanted to let you know that we will be in Domino this week."  
"Oh okay. All three of you?"  
"Yes."  
"Doesn't Eli have classes to attend."  
"He's a bright boy. A couple days won't put him behind. We are actually coming through for your dad's work. The reason I called is that we are having dinner on Wednesday, and we want you to join us."  
"I suppose I could."  
"You could bring a date, that's if you have someone. Such a silly girl to have let Eddie go."  
"Don't start that again mom. He was an awful person. I will be there on Wednesday. Just let me know where."  
"He may have been but at least he could handle staying with you. Now I don't know." Anika's mom let out a big sigh on the phone and it infuriated Anika. "Anyway Anika, I will have your brother text you the restaurant."  
"That will be fine. And it's just us four?"  
"um... Yes it will be." The slight hesitation made Anika very suspicious.  
"And where will you be staying?" Anika knew they would be at a very swanky hotel but she had to make sure.  
"The Domino Park Hotel. You know I need my five star luxury dear."  
"Yup. That I know."  
"Well, we'll see you on Wednesday then. Bye Dear."  
"Bye mom."  
Anika hung up the phone and groaned. "Why now?" she thought. She knew this would be an uncomfortable dinner and the fact that her mom rarely told her the whole truth meant that Anika had no idea who else was coming. She decided to ask Kaiba to come along with her if he was available. Hopefully he would say yes.

For now though she pushed these unpleasant thoughts aside, got her water and worked a little more. Work was always a great distraction. It was well into the afternoon when she finished all that she had to do. Anika remembered the tabloids and looked them up on the internet. Five different papers were running stories about dinner last night. Three published very nearly true content, one was bordering on the truth and the last disregarded her request completely. In fact they had twisted her words around entirely to make their story more appetizing.

She read just a piece and did not know if she should be angry or laugh at it.

_"Anika Facet has been cosying up to none other than Mokuba Kaiba. The pair was seen having an intimate dinner at a local restaurant when a male friend dropped in on their private time. Miss Facet admitted to us that she was in fact having a Saturday night dinner with Mokuba. Our cameraman had mentioned that he could not believe that it was actually the Mokuba Kaiba, brother of the very eligible bachelor Seto Kaiba, to which she replied, "You are absolutely right. That is Mokuba."_

_She also mentioned that it was the perfect time to unwind. Could that mean there is a budding romance in bloom? We can only wonder how Seto Kaiba is taking the news seeing as how he has had numerous intimate dinners and dates with Anika._

_A source close to the pair says that the elder Kaiba will be heartbroken as he has become very fond of her."_

Anika stopped reading at that point and decided to have a conversation with the editor. The call to the paper's office was answered rather quickly.  
"Domino Sun, good afternoon."  
"Hello. This is Anika Facet and I would like to speak to the editor."  
"Oh. Okay." Anika could tell that it was not a receptionist who answered as they did not know how to properly transfer the call and she could hear the person call for the editor. "Mark, you're gonna want to take this. It's Anika Facet." Anika could hear a mumble and a few strange sounds later a male voice spoke into the phone.  
"Miss Facet. How can I help you."  
"Well, let see. You can print a retraction." Anika said smoothly.  
"I'm sorry we cannot print retractions purely on request."  
"Okay then you can open your email while I'm on the line. I want to hear you listening to the sound clip I emailed you."  
"Miss Facet..."  
"You don't want to argue with me. Just do it." The editor listened to the recording Anika took in the car park on her cell phone and she heard him swear under his breath.  
"Now, Mark, is it? The offer of a retraction is gone. I want to see a front page public apology to Mr Seto and Mr Mokuba Kaiba as well as to me."  
"I will have to see how much space we have on our front page but I know that we will have space somewhere in the paper."  
"No. You will not relegate this to the bottom of page eight. I have proof of the statement I made to your reporters, also that I sent you the recording and that you opened the email. I don't think you want to have a sizable legal battle on your hands. Front page apology. Nothing less."  
"Fine. You will have your apology tomorrow."  
"Please send it through to my email address. Do it now, I will wait on the line so I can confirm with you that I have seen it."  
Anika heard the tick tick tick of the keyboard and soon a ping on her computer told her that she had a new email.  
"Sent." The editor said.  
"Let me have a look. Attention Miss A Facet, we would like to inform you that an apology will appear on the front page of our newspaper The Domino Sun tomorrow. This apology is in response to the article "Young love blooms?" which appeared in our paper today. We regret our actions and will take the matter up with the relative parties. Sincerely Mark Adkins." Anika read aloud. "This is good. I will be sure to check tomorrow's paper. Have a good day." She hung up the phone and forwarded the email to Kaiba.

Anika checked the time and saw that she still had some time before she needed to prepare dinner so she got a book she had not yet read, relaxed in her rattan hanging egg chair on her patio and disappeared into the words for a while.

She had lost track of time while reading. Anika loved reading but hardly had enough time to indulge her love these days. She quickly readied dinner, Kaiba would arrive any moment. Her veggies were cooked to perfection and the steaks were sizzling when Kaiba buzzed her apartment.  
"Anika." He growled.  
"Come up Seto."  
In the time it took Kaiba to reach her door, she had plated the steaks and was allowing them to rest. Kaiba knocked twice and Anika hurried to open the door. Kaiba was wearing black jeans and a black formal shirt with the top button undone. He looked magnificent with his chestnut hair just sweeping across his forehead, making his cobalt eyes all the more striking.  
"Hey Seto, please come in."  
He walked in and delicately placed a kiss on her soft lips.  
"Something smells good." Kaiba commented.  
"It's steak and veggies tonight. It is ready so whenever you're ready for dinner."  
"I'm ready."  
"Great." Seto followed Anika to the dining room where she placed their plates of food on her large table. They took their seats opposite each other and dug in. Seto looked like he was enjoying his meal which pleased her.  
"I saw your mail earlier Anika."  
"I spoke to the editor. He understood my point."  
"I'm sure. Let's see what happens tomorrow."  
"Yeah." Anika agreed. "Seto? There is something I wanted to speak to you about. We are going to have to go public at some point and truth be told we are going to see a lot more tabloid headlines if we don't do it."  
"It crossed my mind too." Kaiba agreed.  
"Well, there is that fundraiser on Tuesday night." Anika suggested.  
"I was going to send Mokuba."  
"I know Seto. It would be the ideal moment if we went together though. It is a classy function and we would not have to deal with unruly tabloid reporters."  
"You have a point." Seto agreed with Anika completely but this was new to him too. He was always guarded, walled off his heart and now he had Anika. This was unchartered waters for him but he decided she was worth the risk when he wanted her, so she would be worth the risk now. "Okay. We will go to the fundraiser together. I will fetch you in the limo at six."  
"Okay." Anika smiled. "This is going to be interesting."

They finished the rest of their dinner and cleaned up. Anika had dessert planned, a tub of chocolate Haagen Dasz and two spoons. She sat down on her couch with Kaiba sharing the wonderful creamy, chocolatey goodness.  
"You know Mokuba was quite the knight in shining armour yesterday."  
"Mokuba told me what happened. He is a slimy character. I don't like it." Kaiba admitted.  
"I know and neither do I, but I can handle Eddie." Anika said. Something then occurred to her and thought it best to ask Kaiba. "Seto, yesterday I playfully called Mokuba "Mokie". He got kind of emotional and gave me a great big hug. Do you know what that was about."  
A look passed over Kaiba's face and he suddenly looked very weary. Anika knew right then it was something from their childhood.  
"I called Mokuba that when we were both kids. We went to the orphanage and I had to grow up and survive. I came up with my plot for Gozaburo to take us in and I had to change. I stopped calling him that and I know it's something he's missed. He misses that older brother too. I had to make hard decisions at a young age Anika."  
"I understand Seto." She moved closer to him. "I just had no idea what to make of it yesterday."  
Anika's heart went out to Kaiba. The world thought of him as a cold, heartless monster but in reality he just had to find a way to get by. She put her hand on his thigh and gave him a reassuring smile. Kaiba knew she would not press him further.

"Oh by the way. My parents are in town, and on Wednesday invited me and my "plus one" to dinner. I don't really want to go but I know I have to. Will you please come with me?" Anika hoped the answer was yes.  
"Fine."  
"Thanks Seto. I think I will really need the support."  
"One condition."  
"What's that?" Anika inquired intrigued.  
"I drive." Kaiba smiled a very naughty smile and Anika could not help but smile back at him.  
"I can agree to those terms I think."

They finished their ice cream and were just relaxing on the couch together, chatting and enjoying each other's company. Kaiba had her hand in his, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Anika looked up at him; Kaiba was spellbound by her eyes, ensnared in her gaze. He seized her lips in a passionate and hungry kiss, filled with all the emotions and feelings for her he could not express otherwise. She returned his kiss with equal passion. Kaiba scooped up her legs and back pulling her onto his lap, pressing her body to his. He fisted his hand in her hair breaking his lips away from hers only to trail hard lustful kisses down her neck.

He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed. Anika grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him to her. Kaiba kissed her again with renewed ferocity. Their lips were locked together as he sat up taking her with him. Anika swiftly undid the buttons on his shirt and roughly tugged it off his lean muscular body. He also made short work of her top, pulling it off over her head and tossing it to the floor. He pushed her back down and easily removed her jeans to reveal beautiful maroon satin and lace lingerie. The playful smirk on his face told Anika that he liked what he saw.  
"You were expecting me?"  
"No, lingerie is a guilty pleasure." She smiled. Kaiba climbed over her kissing her body as he moved; her stomach, her chest, her neck, all the way to her lips. Anika seized the moment rolling Kaiba over onto his back and straddling him. She undid his jeans and pulled them off, depositing them on the floor with all their other clothing.  
"I like a man in boxers." She teased as she climbed back on him.  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her, grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto the bed. He deftly unclasped the hook on her bra and easily took it off her. He once again kissed her hungrily and Anika did not notice how he had managed to remove her panties or when he had lost his bottoms. Kaiba had Anika cradled in his arm, laying on her side and kissing her deeply. He slowly ran his hand up along the side of her body bringing it to a rest on her back. He could feel her heaving bosom against his chest. Kaiba moved over her and Anika could feel his hardness on the silky skin of her thighs. She felt him enter her and pulled him closer. She hooked her arms under his, grasping the soft smooth skin of his back. He pushed in and she arched her back in pure unadulterated pleasure. They moved together in perfect symphony. A dance of passion. A dance of control. A dance of two people finding their way to one another. Their breathing was ragged and their bodies burned with lust. Sweat dripped off their bodies. Kaiba could feel Anika nearing her release and pinned her arms up above her head.  
"Look at me." Kaiba said his voice low and breathy. His cobalt eyes were dark like sapphires. He increased his pace and soon felt Anika bearing down. He could feel the stirrings within himself as well. They grasped onto each other as if the other was all they had and lost themselves in the climatic rapture of sheer bliss.

Breathing heavily, Kaiba lay his head down on Anika's chest, just listening to her harsh breath and her frantic heartbeat. They lay together, happily trapped in the moment, neither of them knew for how long.

Kaiba eventually pulled away and laid his head on the pillow next to Anika. She could tell he was thinking deeply about something but she did not know what so she gently kissed him and laid her head on his chest. Anika was completely at peace. She ran her hand along his chest, down across his abdomen; feeling the incredible smoothness of his skin and the strong muscle beneath.  
"It's funny. I don't usually do this, this soon." Anika said quietly.  
"This is new to me too." Kaiba admitted.  
"I'm glad though." She smiled at him.

As if on cue, Kaiba's demon phone beeped, tugging them both out of their moment. He checked his phone and creased his brow.  
"What is it?" Anika asked.  
"I have to go. One of the Kaiba Corp alarms was tripped."  
"Okay but I suggest you take a shower first." Anika suggested.  
He kissed her forehead and headed into the bathroom.

Anika was on the patio with a white sheet wrapped around her when Kaiba came out of the shower. He walked up behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and lightly kissed the back of her neck. She turned around to face him and Kaiba said something she never thought she would ever hear him say.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what Seto?"  
"Running out on you like this."  
"I understand. I would have done the same if it was Facet." She smiled. Anika's smile was the light in a dark room to Kaiba. He gave her a deep kiss and turned to leave.  
"See you Tuesday Seto."  
He smiled his mysterious smile and hurried out the door. Anika could not remember ever being happier than she was in this moment right now and suddenly all her worries seemed to ebb away.


	14. Chapter 14 The Soft Side of a Dragon

**A/N The song that appears in this chapter is the property of Muse and its affiliated labels. I do not own any rights to the music.**

* * *

Monday dawned and Anika was at the office a little later than usual. Last night had been wonderful. Anika felt the glow of pure happiness within her.

She knew she still had work to do so she focused her mind and tried concentrate, which was proving to be a gargantuan task this morning.

As Anika's mind drifted back to last night she remembered that Kaiba left suddenly because of the alarm and she thought that she had better call to make sure that everything was okay. Kaiba answered his cell phone quickly, just as he always did.  
"Anika."  
"Hi Seto."  
"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked.  
"Nothing. I just wanted to know if everything is okay at Kaiba Corp, you know, with the alarm tripping last light."  
"It would appear that it was a false alarm..." Kaiba said but Anika could hear that there was more to this.  
"But?"  
"But I have the best security in Domino and we don't have false alarms. I will find out what really happened." Kaiba said. She could hear the determination in his voice.  
"I see." Anika replied. There was a brief yet awkward silence on the line before Kaiba said, "I enjoyed last night."  
"I did too." Anika smiled. She was glad to hear it from Kaiba and knew it was not easy for him to say. In fact, she could almost see him look away as he spoke the words. "Maybe we should have nights in more often." Anika added naughtily.  
"Maybe we should." Kaiba agreed and she could hear his smirk in his voice. He ended the call and Anika had to get back to work.

Just as she was about to, she remembered the tabloid article from yesterday's paper. She pressed the buzzer on her desk and called for her p.a. "Mieko, can you please make sure that there is a copy of the Domino Sun on my desk by 10."  
"Sure Miss Facet."  
"Thanks."  
Thirty minutes later Mieko entered the office brandishing the paper.  
"Just as you asked."  
"Thanks Mieko." Anika waited until Mieko left the office before she scanned the page. The tabloid was running two front page stories. The main story covering almost three quarters of the reading space featured some poor celebrity caught in a compromising position. Anika did not know who it was. The lines between socialites and celebrities were rather blurred these days. At the bottom of the paper appeared an apology.

"We Apologise

The Domino Sun wishes to apologise to Mr Seto Kaiba, Mr Mokuba Kaiba and Miss Anika Facet for the article appearing in yesterday's edition of our paper. We did not have the correct facts at the time of print and wish to retract all statements made..."

Anika read the entire apology and was quite satisfied not only with the actual apology, but also the fact that this tabloid now knew that she was not to be trifled with. Anika was also aware that since she had forced an apology that the tabloid was now in serious danger of other public figures following suit, but that was not her problem.

Anika had plenty to do today and there was still the fundraiser to plan for which she actually forgot about, but she thought it would be best to get some to take of that for her. She quickly dialled a number that was her rescuing for many an occasion. The phone rang a while before a haughty voice answered.  
"Francesco."  
"Hi Francesco, it's Anika."  
"Anika darling, it has been too long no?" he said with his Italian accent. Anika was never sure if he was actually Italian but he was such a character she never bothered to find out.  
"It has been a while. I need your help."  
"I know darling. The fundraiser tomorrow?"  
"Yes. I have had no time to worry about it and..."  
"...Now you have nothing to wear. No worry my dear Anika. Francesco will handle everything."  
"Actually it will be a special night for more than one reason and I have a request."  
"A request you say? But you usually allow me, Francesco, to do you all up."  
"And I do but I really want a long flowing cobalt blue dress."  
"I see. Well that is not too hard darling. You will be bellissima as always."  
"Thanks Francesco. I knew I could count on you."  
"I shall be at your home at five o' clock."  
"Thanks. Bye."

Francesco was very well meaning and despite his persona, Anika really liked him. He was the only stylist she would call.

Anika checked the time and realized she was due for her meeting with Hanari and he would be coming up to her office any moment now. She pressed the button for the intercom to Mieko's desk, "Mieko, please make sure that Hanari and I are not interrupted at all during our meeting."  
"Yes, Miss Facet. I am letting Mr Hanari in now."  
"Thanks."

"Hey Anika." Hanari greeted.  
"Hi, have a seat."  
"Thanks." Hanari sat opposite Anika and began his pitch.  
"Okay, so we both have spoken about this previously but I think we need to revisit the idea. I propose that we start a corporate communication analysis division. We know that many businesses, both small and large, have communication issues. If we can analyze the situation, draw up a communication model applicable to the situation and promote a more efficient working environment for these businesses, I think we could greatly increase earnings for Facet Inc overall."  
"I hear what you are saying. If done correctly it would be profitable. We could provide a qualitative analysis but the results can be measured in a quantitative way through percentages and basically, the bottom line." Anika replied.  
"Exactly." Hanari agreed. "We could also step in, observe the difficulties faced in a space, identify the issues and propose solutions." He continued.  
"I like the idea and by looking at these documents you prepared, the numbers look good too, but here's the thing; we have very recently acquired a publishing company. We need to ensure that we can keep the growth of Facet Inc at a satisfactory and sustainable rate, that's why we have to make sure that this publishing venture works out. I don't think we should start a new division quite at this time and I have done my homework regarding this. This isn't a "no" though. We need six months and then we can talk about this again. If things go as projected we could even talk at four months but for right now, it's a bad idea to start." Anika was very keen for a new division but it simply was the wrong time. She and Hanari continued to talk and finally emerged from their meeting an hour later. They agreed to take another look in six months and Anika kept a copy of Hanari's proposal because it was very good.

After the meeting Anika switched on her phone and noticed one text message. It was from her brother.

_"Hey Annie_  
_Mom said I should let u know which restaurant we r going 2. No idea where 2 go. Suggestions?_  
_Eli"_

She responded quickly to his message.  
_"My fave is Chateau du Est. Call ahead to make a reservation."_

Her phone beeped to life once more.  
_"Thanks. See u soon & good luck in advance. U will hate mom."_

"Just great!" Anika thought. She would just have to deal with whatever her mother threw at her; at least she had a distraction in Kaiba.

The rest of her day passed by quietly. She met Kaiba for their usual Monday night dinner which really was the highlight of her day.

The next day was rather hectic for Anika. She had to make sure she did as much as she could at work and still be home by five. Francesco insisted he needed two hours to get her ready for the Fundraiser, which Anika reluctantly agreed to.

The whirlwind that was Francesco arrived five minutes after Anika had come home. He carried with him a long garment bag.  
"Anika darling, Come stai1?"  
"Ciao2 Francesco. Bene e tu3?"  
"Bene grazie4. I see your Italian is improving."  
"Thanks. Is that my dress? Can I have a look?" Anika asked.  
"I suppose you can bella5. Be quick though because I want to get started on those beautiful locks no." He said in his flamboyant way.

Anika unzipped the bag and pulled out an exquisite one shouldered deep blue chiffon dress. It had blue Swarovski crystals on the single shoulder and a set of three strips of blue sequins around the waist. It was long and cascaded down like a waterfall of fabric. Anika loved it.  
"Francesco!" She gasped. "It's breathtaking."  
"I know. Francesco only chooses the best."

He started on her hair which he pulled into a chignon; then did her makeup, expertly turning her lips red and bringing out her big brown eyes with strokes of bronze and gold eye shadow. Anika hardly ever got this dressed up and it always excited Francesco when he was allowed free reign over her look.

Finally, she was allowed to slip on the dress which fit her to perfection. She put on her shoes and was ready for Kaiba.  
"Oh Anika!" Francesco gushed, "You look bellissimo6."  
"Thank you Franceso. I love it. All of it. You are a genius." She said as she hugged him.  
"Well darling, I must go. You will be the belle of the ball."  
"It's a fundraiser for orphans. It isn't about me." She laughed.  
"That doesn't matter."  
Just then the intercom came to life.  
"Anika." Kaiba had arrived.  
"Come on up Seto."

Francesco's eyes widened as he pieced things together. "Bella, why did you not tell me? Seto Kaiba!" He exclaimed. "He is prestante7!"  
"No one knows yet, we are appearing together for the first time tonight."  
"It makes sense now."  
Kaiba knocked on her door and as she stepped towards the door, Francesco held out his hand to stop her. "No! Allow me. You must dazzle him." Anika rolled her eyes at him but let him do it anyway.

He opened the door with a big smile and a hearty welcome. "Signore Kaiba! So glad to meet you!"  
For the first time Anika saw Kaiba being caught off guard but he quickly regained his composure and looked at Francesco with curiosity mingled with distaste. Kaiba strode past him and looked around, "Where's Anika?" He growled.  
"I'm here." She said as she walked in.  
Kaiba's breath caught when he looked at her. Her dress made her appear almost ethereal.  
"Mamma mia! What a handsome couple you make!"  
Kaiba stood before her, magnificent to behold in a black tuxedo, white shirt and silver tie with his hair swept across his forehead.  
Kaiba glared at Francesco then turned to Anika. "Who's the clown?"  
Anika had to stifle a giggle. She knew Kaiba well enough now to know that it was nothing personal; Francesco was just the polar opposite of Kaiba.  
"This is Francesco, my stylist. I call on him when I'm too busy to go shopping for these occasions that pop up." She explained.  
Kaiba grunted something inaudible and turned to Francesco.  
"She's dressed now, I think you can go."  
"Seto!" Anika scolded.  
"Bella, I must go anyway." Francesco giggled. He walked over to Kaiba and squeezed both his cheeks between his fingers and thumb. "Signore Kaiba and I will be good friends!"  
Kaiba glared at Franceso. Anika could not help but laugh and the thought ran through her mind "If looks could kill".  
"Ciao bella."  
"Bye." She closed the door behind Francesco and walked up to Kaiba. "I'm sorry about that. He is a little flamboyant."  
Kaiba ignored what she said; instead he pulled out a square black velvet box from his jacket pocket.  
"I got you something." He handed the box to Anika. She carefully opened the box to find a pair of white gold earrings. "These are beautiful Seto!"  
"Put them on." Kaiba said tenderly.  
The symbolism of the jewellery did not go unnoticed by Anika. The earrings were of a white gold dragon curled in the shape of an "S" with a blue pear cut sapphire hanging off its tail. The sapphire must have been at least three carats big.  
"These must have cost you a fortune." She said.  
"That's not important."  
Anika put the earrings on which hung midway the length of her neck.  
"I love it. Thank you Seto." She said as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
Anika fetched her little purse and they were on their way.

When they got down to the limo, Kaiba's chauffeur was holding the door open for them to climb in. Anika settled in next to Kaiba, she could not help but wonder what the reaction to them would be.

The drive to the venue was fairly quick. The limo stopped at the entrance, the chauffeur climbed out and opened the door for Anika and Kaiba. Kaiba stepped out first and offered his hand to Anika. She delicately placed her hand in his and gracefully climbed out. She stood next to Kaiba, her hand in the crook of Kaiba's arm and walked down the purple carpet. The orphans that were benefiting from this fundraiser had the opportunity to choose the colour of the entrance and the majority of them chose purple.

Anika caught sight of all the jaws drop as she and Kaiba strode through. They had to stop to take a picture in front of the printed background which had the logos of the various companies that made the gala possible. Anika noticed the frequency with which the Kaiba Corp logo appeared, it really warmed her heart.

They entered the large, spectacularly decorated room in which the actual gala was being held. The room went silent as they saw Kaiba and Anika descend the stairs together. Anika knew that everyone was stunned that Kaiba came to the event and that he had a date as well.

Anika unhooked her hand from Kaiba's arm and walked slightly ahead as he placed his hand on the small of her back. They had a great table at the front of the room with seats next to each other.  
"I take it you had the seating arrangements taken care of?" Anika whispered to Kaiba.  
"I couldn't risk sitting next to some insufferable fool." Kaiba replied.  
"Well, people are still staring at us."  
"I know." Kaiba growled.  
"I think we should give them something to stare at." With that Anika placed her hand on Kaiba's thigh, leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. They gazed at each other, Anika's eyes dancing with mischief. She looked around and could almost swear some people looked as if they were about have a heart attack from the shock of what they had just witnessed.

She noticed quite a few bright flashes, there was no doubt in her mind that those pictures would be all over the internet tomorrow. Kaiba turned to face Anika in his seat and offered her his hand.  
"Dance?" he asked in his typical drawl.  
"Um. I'd love to." Said Anika, a little shocked.  
She took Kaiba's hand as he led her to the dance floor. The first few melodious chords began to play and she smiled to herself. Kaiba looked her questioningly.  
"This is one of my favourite songs." She told him. The beautiful male voice sang to them,  
_"I was searching_  
_You were on a mission_  
_And our hearts combined like_  
_A neutron star collision..."_  
He wrapped his left arm around her waist held her right hand. He led her around the dance floor with poise. Anika was amazed at how well Kaiba danced. He was so graceful and led with such ease. She felt a tremendous amount of trust in him. It felt like the world had melted away, and she and Kaiba were the only two people in the room.

She was really enjoying herself. The beautiful lyrics seemed rather symbolic to her. The tempo of the music increased and Kaiba moved with the melody, spinning and twirling Anika around. Her blue dress swayed around her like a flowing scarf of water.

_"The world is broken_  
_And halos fail to glisten_  
_You try to make a difference_  
_But no one wants to listen_

_Hail the preachers, fake and proud_  
_Their doctrines will be cloud_  
_Then they'll dissipate_  
_Like snowflakes in an ocean_

_Love, is forever_  
_And we'll die, we'll die together_  
_And I, I said never_  
_'Cause our love could be forever..."_

Kaiba pulled her back towards him; she spun into his arms, her back against him. He held her for a moment, the note dropped for the chorus and he spun her back out. Anika placed her arm around Kaiba's neck as he spun her around elegantly in a graceful waltz lift; her feet off the ground, the fabric of dress billowing after her. He slowly slid her back down, feeling the pressure of her body against his. They slowly revolved together as the final few chords played out.

They gazed into each other's eyes, Anika realizing that Kaiba let go a little bit for the first time in a very, very long time. She raised herself up and planted a kiss on his cheek, not caring who was looking at them.  
"Shall we go take our seats?" Anika smiled.  
She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and they went back to their seats. It was a good thing too because soon they organizers were making their speeches and thanking the various individuals and companies for their contributions.

The night passed quickly with many people wanting to make conversation with either Anika or Kaiba. They made their escape fairly soon after all the items on the program list had ended. Kaiba insisted on walking Anika to her door but it was late so he was not able to stay any longer.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Seto."  
Kaiba smiled down at her, "I enjoyed it too."  
"I didn't know you danced so well." She smiled.  
"I was prepared by my step father for the life of a Kaiba. I could not embarrass him but I will say tonight was the first time I was truly glad for this part of the training." He said as he looked away.  
Anika pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately.  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe at six thirty because we have to be there by seven?" She said as she bid him goodnight.  
"That's fine." Kaiba looked at her thoughtfully as he ran his thumb along her cheek. He kissed her forehead and left. Anika closed the door and sighed. She was filled with such happiness. It was late so she sent a text to Alex.

_Hey Lex_  
_Had a wonderful time tonight. I'm sure I'm in love now :) Chat tomorrow maybe._  
_A_

Anika stripped of her glamorous layers and went to sleep knowing the next day may not be as great as this one was.

_Meanwhile in another part of town someone else was expecting company as well. They hoped that they would already be at the bar waiting for them. They opened the door and a little bell rang signalling that someone had entered the bar. They spotted their company and with their heart hammering in their chest joined them at the table._

_The person waiting spoke first. "So you have decided to join us."_  
_"Yes." They replied. "I have suffered enough humiliation at the hands of Anika Facet. It's time to put an end to her."_  
_"I agree. That's why I approached you. I have spoken to my boss and he would like you to join ranks but I have to know that you are completely with us."_  
_"I am. I will do anything." They replied._  
_"Good. Anika Facet won't know what's coming until it's too late." They smiled._

The next morning flashed by in a blur. She had a lot to do and finally found some time during lunch to finally return Alex's call. His voicemail was interesting to say the least. He seemed somewhere between really happy and quite concerned for Anika. She managed to convince him that he should not be concerned and that she was in fact really happy. She also told him that she was not losing her mind and would tread carefully in this relationship because it really was very important to her. He told her to take a look at the papers or news sites when she had a moment.

Her conversation was short though so that she could get back to everyone who needed her attention. She really wanted to make it on time for dinner with her family and she knew Kaiba would be punctual. She eventually found some time to take a look at the stories that papers were running. One paper ran the headline, "Domino's Greatest Power Couple?" Below it was a picture of herself and Kaiba descending the stairs, arm in arm. There were tons of pictures floating around of them. There was a picture of them gazing into each other's eyes with her smiling, of them dancing, when she whispered something in Kaiba's ear as he leaned in. They all looked so intimate but in all honesty, the photographers caught beautiful images. There were many different headlines run but they all led to the same conclusion, Kaiba and Anika was officially an item.

After a day that seemed to go on for eternity, she finally got home at fifteen minutes to six. She quickly showered and dressed in a simple yet elegant deep red, lacy shift dress with lace sleeves. She applied her makeup lightly with a striking red lip. Anika thought she looked good enough for dinner with her parents. She hoped this dinner went well; she really did not need her family dissolving into chaos tonight.

As usual, Kaiba was properly punctual and as she had come to expect, he looked incredible. He wore black pants and a white formal shirt. However, it was not the clothes that he was wearing that looked amazing but rather smirk he wore on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"Ready to go Anika?" He asked.  
"Yup." She closed the door behind her and dropped the keys into her purse.

As they walked out of her building she realized why Kaiba's condition was that he drives. One of the most magnificent scarlet beauties stood before her.  
"Seto!" She exclaimed. "That's a 360 Modena. Well, I'm pretty sure it's a Modena F1!"  
"Yes. Mokuba liked it."  
Now it made sense to Anika. Kaiba was giving her a little treat. It was one that he knew she would enjoy above all else and it made her heart swell a little.  
"Well are we going to go for a drive or what?!" She asked excitedly. Kaiba could not help but smile along with her. Anika's excitement was contagious.

Kaiba drove the car like a beast and she revelled in its power.  
"Didn't you say you had a Ferrari too?" Kaiba asked.  
"I do. A 458 but all Ferraris are amazing you know." She could not wipe the smile off her face for the entire ride to the restaurant.

They arrived and Kaiba parked the car. Anika thought it best to warn him before they went in.  
"Seto, things may get a bit tense in there. It usually happens and it's best to go in expecting it."  
Kaiba took her hand in his and walked up to the door. Anika took a deep breath before stepping into the restaurant and facing her family.

1 – How are you?  
2 – Hello  
3 – Good and you?  
4 – Good, thank you  
5 – Beauty/belle  
6 – Beautiful  
7 – Handsome/good looking (used almost exclusively for males)  
Song: Neutron Star Collision by Muse


	15. Chapter 15 A Family Meal

**A/N: Finally, chapter 15! to celebrate the milestone I would like to dedicate it to all my readers and reviewers especially:**

**totalfan2, TrueGreek, Laaiqa, Puggle-Rock, Autumn Sun, Nightcrawlerlover, Saphira Dragondale, WarriorDragonElf54, Kyoko, Darkkandivixen69, Kimilou and Ladyofslytherin101. Thank you all for your continued support. Hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

Kaiba sensed how apprehensive Anika was about this dinner; he held her hand and led the way into the restaurant.

"Good evening sir, ma'am." The maître d' greeted. "Table for two?"  
"No, actually it's a reservation under Facet." Anika replied.  
"Ah yes. Party of six. Right this way."  
Anika wondered who the extra person was but knowing her mother, Anika was sure that it was not someone she would enjoy spending time with.

He pulled out the chair for Anika who seated herself next to Kaiba.  
"Shall I send your waiter over for your drinks order?"  
"Um... No thanks. We will wait for everyone to arrive." Anika said.  
"Very well."  
He went back to his post leaving Anika and Kaiba alone for a few minutes before her family arrived.  
"Not the most punctual lot, are they?" Kaiba growled.  
"Nope. They are here now and it's only eight minutes late. That's a record I think." She whispered back.  
The group of six walked towards the table, escorted by the maître d'. Anika stood up to greet her family and Kaiba stood behind her. He could not care what they thought of him but he was here for Anika.

Eli was the first person to see her and practically bowled her over.  
"Annie! It's so good to see you." He hugged her.  
"You too Eli. I love the hair." She said as she looked at the short messy mop on his head.  
"I had to get it cut but you know what? The chicks dig it." He smiled conspiratorially.  
"Oh Eli!" Anika rolled her eyes at him. Eli was a really small child but he had grown to be a very good looking young man with his brown eyes, sandy blonde hair, full pink lips and chiselled jaw line.  
Eli stepped aside allowing Anika to greet her family, which was lukewarm in comparison to the greeting Eli had just given her.  
"Anika darling. It's good to see you." Her mother said as she held Anika at arm's length leaning for a slight kiss on each cheek but never touching.  
"Good to see you too mom."  
"Dad." Anika said as she looked to her left.  
"Anika." He said in his deep voice. That's when Anika saw her. The reason Eli said she would hate her mother and right now, she did.  
"Aunt Vivian." She said stiffly.  
"Anika." Vivian said, "Still plain I see. Couldn't you have made more of an effort?"  
Anika had to remind herself to be calm. She was not going to ruin a perfectly awkward dinner. She thought it was as good a time as any to introduce Kaiba to her family.  
"Everyone, this is Seto Kaiba." She said holding onto his arm. "Seto, that's my dad Peter, my mom Evelyn, her sister Vivian and my brother Eli." She said as she pointed them out.

Kaiba said nothing as everyone found their seats; Eli sat at the tail end of the table so he could be close to Anika. The waiter came over to the table and introduced himself.  
"Good evening. My name is Emile and I will be your waiter." He then noticed Anika and Kaiba and immediately recognised them from their Monday night dinners at the restaurant. "Miss Facet, Mr Kaiba! How are you this evening?"  
"Good thanks Emile and you?" Anika responded.  
"I'm well thank you. Shall I get you your usual sparkling grape nectar?"  
"Yes please." Anika replied. She could see that neither her mother nor her aunt were happy that she was making conversation with 'the help', but she really did not care.  
"Mr Kaiba?"  
"I'll have the same. Bring a bottle." Kaiba growled in his usual manner.  
"Sir?" He addressed Peter.  
"A bottle of your best Pinot Noir. No need to ask the ladies, it is for us three." Anika's dad responded haughtily.  
"I'll have whatever Anika's having." Eli said before he was asked.  
"Very well. I shall bring it to you shortly."

Emile disappeared from view and Evelyn wasted no time in telling Anika what she thought.  
"Anika! Where is your sense of propriety? You do not address a waiter as an equal." She whispered harshly. The tone Evelyn took annoyed Kaiba but he would not jump in until Anika really needed him to.  
"Mother, I come here with Kaiba every week. They know us well. Being a waiter does not make him any less respectable." Anika responded.

Just then a waiter brought through a silver ice bucket on a stand and placed it next to the table. Emile followed closely with the two bottles. He popped the cork with a flourish and expertly poured the red wine into the three glasses before setting it down in the ice bucket. He did the same for Anika, Kaiba and Eli.  
"Miss Facet we have a new label of grape nectar. It is also non-alcoholic and sparkling. I shall bring you a tester later."  
"That would be wonderful. Thank you." She smiled.  
"May I take the order for your starters?"  
"We need a few more minutes." Vivian said rudely.  
"Yes ma'am." He bowed and walked away.

Anika was severely embarrassed by the awful behaviour of her family. Thankfully, Eli was there to kill the tension.  
"So Annie, have you been busy recently?"  
"I have actually. We have had wonderful growth which means I work later but I love it."  
"You still seem to have enough time to make the tabloids and embarrass us." Vivian said maliciously.  
"Of course Aunt Vivian. If I don't who would provide you with your only reading material?" Anika said, her voice laced with acid. Eli tried to stifle a snigger at the retort.  
"How else can we keep up with you? Besides for a busy woman, your work seems to be chasing after suitors."  
"Aunt Viv!" Eli exclaimed. "That was not very nice. Anika isn't like that."  
Anika was really touched that her brother stood up for her.  
"Oh Eli. You are so sweet trying to only see the good in your sister. You should try to be more like him." She added as she turned to face Anika.  
Eli continued chatting to his sister as if Vivian had not said anything to him. "So you guys just started dating last night?"  
Anika looked at Kaiba who nodded almost imperceptibly. It was a simple indication that he would not mind her telling the truth of their relationship to her family. "No actually we have been dating for a couple weeks. I just got annoyed when that last tabloid article appeared linking me to Mokuba when Alex, Mokuba and I were just having a friendly dinner. Kaiba and I thought it was time the record was set straight."  
"I see. Kaiba, you better treat my sister well."  
"I intend to." He said in his low rumble.  
"Anyway, are we ready to order?" Anika asked everyone.  
"I don't know." Eli responded. "What are you having?"  
"I'm not having a starter. The dessert here is insanely good."  
"Okay well, I will do the same."  
"I suppose we all should. We wouldn't want Eli to feel awkward, would we?"

Eli rolled his eyes at his mother but he was very accustomed to being treated like royalty. They called the waiter over and placed their orders. Emile already knew what Anika and Kaiba would have. Once the waiter left to place their orders, the chatter at the table started up again. Anika was shocked when her mother actually said something nice.  
"That's a beautiful necklace darling. I have never seen anything quite like it."  
"Thanks mom. Kaiba gave it to me when we started dating." Anika smiled. She automatically touched the pendant feeling it fondly.  
"See sweetheart, if you just followed in your father's footsteps, like Eli did, you could buy all of this for yourself."  
"Please don't start that. Not here mom."  
"I'm just saying a mother likes to see her children succeed and it hurts me that you fail."  
"Mom!" Eli interjected.  
"No Eli." Anika said forcefully to her brother. He ignored her and continued.  
"Anika could buy dad out just because she felt like it. I can't believe that you can't see how successful she is."  
"Eli, calm down. Just leave it alone." Anika whispered to him.

Kaiba could not understand how her father could sit through this quietly and he was having a hard time reigning in his temper. He slipped his hand under the table and gave Anika's hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. Having him here made all the difference. She could always handle her family but she felt stronger with him at her side.

The food arrived and everyone ate in an awkward silence. As always the salmon and vegetables were done to perfection and Kaiba seemed to be enjoying his fillet mignon. In fact everyone's food looked incredible but Vivian had to complain. It was the norm.  
"I suppose that was okay. They could do a bit better on their presentation, couldn't they. Eli, did you say Anika recommended this place?"  
He nodded since he had a mouth full of fish.  
"Figures that they would not be up to my standards." Kaiba looked at her as if she was insane. He was never blatantly rude to a woman, not even years ago when that Tea character would lecture and annoy him; this lady however, was dancing a very thin line.

The waiter came through and cleared their table as soon as they were done and had presented the dessert menus. They all, rather quickly selected their desserts, Anika and Kaiba opting for espressos with theirs as opposed to the alcohol everyone else would have.

Emile carried what looked like sparkling gold liquid in a tall flute glass on his tray of desserts.  
"Miss Facet, our newest nectar."  
"Thank you Emile." She took a small sip, intensely tasting its delicate flavours. The nectar was sweet and intensely fragrant with a very subtle tart after taste. It was divine.  
"Emile. This is amazing. The next time we're here, I definitely want a glass of this."  
"I knew you would like it ma'am." He smiled.

He placed the various dishes of dessert in front of everyone, bowed and left.

Anika's dark chocolate mousse looked incredible and Kaiba's crème brulee looked even better. Her father was already sipping on his whisky. Finally there was a little laughter and happy chatter at the table. The mousse was smooth and creamy. Heaven on a spoon she thought.

"Anika." Peter finally spoke.  
"Dad?"  
"What exactly does your business do?" It was the first time he ever asked her that and she wondered if Eli's little outburst was the reason.  
"Well, Facet Inc is an umbrella company that comprises of a publishing sector which we merged with my initial start up, a marketing and PR sector and events management. We are preparing for a new division in corporate communication but those are distant plans right now."  
"I see. And how well do you take care of books and such?"  
"It is all done in house but I do have external audits. Why? Anika knew he was trying to subtly find out if she had acquired this success through fraudulent means.  
"I just wanted..."  
"To make sure that I haven't done anything illegal. Really?" She asked with disbelief. Just then Eli's phone rang.  
"Please excuse me. Anika come with me." He asked as he stood up.  
"Sure Eli. Please excuse me."

Anika walked out with her brother who quickly put his phone away.  
"You faked a call?" Anika said incredulously.  
"Yeah. They were getting to me."  
"Oh Eli. What am I going to do with you?" She smiled.  
"You and Kaiba look good together."  
"Thanks."  
"Now if only you would tell them where to get off Annie."  
"I do defend myself Eli. I can't be rude to them though. Except maybe Aunt Vivian. God I hate her." She confessed.  
"I know. I tried to convince mom not to invite her."  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Soon you will have to do some standing up of your own. I mean you have one more year and then you have to intern. Once that's done you go straight into dad's firm and you will have to prove yourself to the others."  
"I hear you but at the same time it is dad's firm and I have a very comfortable life. All my needs are tended to. Mom practically worships the ground I walk on. I'm the golden child."  
"I know. Let's keep it that way." Anika replied. "It's also the reason I don't want you to make arguments for me. You have it made. Don't take the opportunity for granted Eli. Most importantly, don't let them brand you with the same iron they did me. I keep my distance from you so you never have to deal with all this."  
"I know. It sucks. I really miss you Annie."  
"I miss you too Tiny."  
"Hey, I'm not so tiny anymore. You finally have to look up to me." Eli laughed.  
"I have had to for a few years now but you are still my Tiny." She winked and nudged him in the ribs. "Shall we go back to the table?"  
"I think so. C'mon Annie. Let's go piss off Aunt Viv."  
They walked back to the table with Eli's arm around Anika's shoulders. They were almost at their seats when they heard barely audible angry whispers.  
"Of course we love her. She's my daughter!" Evelyn said.  
"Doesn't look like it. I am disgusted by your behaviour. The only person in your family worthy of the name is Eli. If it was up to me, none of you would ever see Anika again. Let this be known, none of you are welcome in our home. Most people would kill to have a family. It's a shame that you treat yours like dirt." Kaiba said. His voice laced with anger.  
"You have no right. You only know her for a few weeks. We've known her for her entire life." Anika heard Vivian say. She saw Vivian had visibly wilted and Anika could only imagine the glare Kaiba had just given her.  
"And yet you know nothing of her. It amazes me that she still loves you, pathetic excuse for parents. It says plenty for her."

"He loves you." Eli whispered.  
"He does." Anika smiled. "We better get back to our seats before a murder is committed."  
They walked back to their seats and straight into a very tense situation. Anika did not know what Kaiba had already said before she and Eli eavesdropped, nor what her dad or mother had said. She took her seat next to Kaiba and called for the bill.

Emile brought it to the table fairly quickly; Anika paid for the dinner and what felt like a torturous evening was finally over. Vivian was appalled by the large tip Anika had given Emile. She simply ignored her aunt and hugged Eli goodbye but the others would not even look at her.

They exited the restaurant; Anika walking slightly ahead of Kaiba, his hand on the small of her back. It was an almost protective touch. Just as they got to Kaiba's car Evelyn stopped Anika.  
"I always knew you made bad decisions, but this time you've gone too far. You should never have left Eddie and now you have this person. You need to decide who is more important to you."  
"Mom stop! Eddie was an abusive leech and you cannot mention him and Seto in the same sentence. I made my decision years ago because you forced me to, and you, dad and aunt Viv may just be my family by blood, but the only people who act like my family are Eli and Alex. Recently though, I have come to place Seto and Mokuba in that category too. You have no right to be upset because you excused yourself from my life years ago." With that Anika angrily climbed into the car, Kaiba closed the door glared at Evelyn who took a step back from him. Kaiba climbed into the driver's seat and raced away.

"I'm sorry about tonight Seto." Anika apologised once they were safely driving back home.  
"It's fine."  
But it was not fine to Anika.

She watched the city flash by in blur, just staring out the window thinking about how things turned out tonight and it could not have gone worse. She could not help but wonder if the night would have gone a bit more smoothly if Vivian had not come. The damage was done though and she could kick herself for speaking to her mother the way she did.

Kaiba wondered what was on her mind. She had become very quiet; apart from the apology, she had not said a thing the entire ride home. He went up to the apartment with Anika and sat her down at her kitchen counter. He fished around in her large freezer and pulled out a little tub of ice cream, got out two spoons and placed one in front of her. She looked at him with a tiny ghost of a smile.  
"Ice cream huh?"  
"Eat." He said.  
They quietly ate the cold, chocolatey creaminess. Each spoon making her feel just a little bit better. Kaiba was studying her. He could tell the encounter with her family had bothered her more than she let on.  
"You looked beautiful tonight." Kaiba eventually said.  
"Thank you." She smiled weakly. Anika's cell phone had gone off with a message. It was from Eli.

_Hey Annie_  
_I'm sorry about 2night. Mayb next time u & I go somewhere without parents._  
_Love you_

She quickly typed back a response.

_It's okay Tiny. Don't worry. Love you too :)_

"Eli was just apologizing." Anika informed Kaiba.  
"He shouldn't be the one apologizing."  
Anika could see just how much her family had angered Kaiba and she was quite impressed that his reaction had been so mild. He fished his phone out his pocket sent a quick message and stowed it away again.

"I need a shower."  
"Make it a bath and I will join you." Kaiba said, surprising Anika.  
"Okay. Wait. Tomorrow is work and don't you have to go home?"  
"I just messaged Mokuba that I may not come home tonight."  
"A bath it is then." Anika smiled. She was overjoyed that Kaiba would spend the night and quite frankly, she could do with the companionship.

She ran a hot bubble bath, stripped off all her clothes and got in. She immediately felt her muscles relax. She did not realize she was quite so tense and the warmth made everything feel so much better. Kaiba joined her soon enough, climbing into the tub behind her. He pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He did not have to say anything to Anika. This simple gesture did it for him. He just held her until almost all the soft, cloud-like bubbles had gone. Kaiba climbed out first, just wrapping a towel around his waist, his lean muscular body glistening in the soft light.

The vision that just walked out of the bathroom reminded Anika that she was in fact really lucky to have wonderful, supportive people around her and that it did not help anything to be depressed.

She climbed out, dried herself off and went to her bedroom. Her bedside lamp had been switched on and Kaiba was just finishing off a phone call, still in his towel much to her delight. She slipped on a long white satin negligee and clambered under the covers. She looked over to the chair by the window and noticed that Kaiba had neatly folded his pants and hung his shirt over the back. He dropped his towel and joined her in bed pulling her to his body and holding her tight.

He lightly kissed her shoulder.  
"You need to sleep." Kaiba said in a low drawl.  
"Yeah. We both do." She replied. She reached over and switched off the light.  
"Seto?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you for staying with me." And with that she quickly fell asleep. Kaiba eventually drifted off, hoping that she knew exactly what she meant to him; what he felt for her. His breathing evened out and soon joined Anika in the land of blissful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 The Face-Off

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry this one took ages to write. Have to hate writer's block. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it. I love writing for Anika and love hearing from all of you so please read and review. I promise the next one won't take so long to come together.**

* * *

"Beep... beep beep beep... beep" A sound. It seemed so far away but where was it coming from and why was she so warm? Slowly as consciousness returned to Anika she realized that her alarm had gone off and it was time to wake up. Her night's sleep seemed really short but ultra comfortable. She was held in strong arms and when she looked to her left she saw Kaiba stirring and remembered that he had stayed the night.

He slowly opened his blue eyes, adjusting to the strange surroundings. Anika drank in his appearance with his usually perfect hair tousled. He seemed completely relaxed.  
"What time is it?" Kaiba asked.  
"Five thirty. I usually workout now before getting ready for work. You can sleep in for a bit if you want." Anika replied.  
"No. I have to go soon."  
"Okay. Well there is fresh coffee, feel free to pour yourself a cup."

Kaiba dressed in his white shirt and black pants from the night before and waited for Anika for finish her work out and get ready for her day. He had poured Anika a mug of coffee and himself another cup. She sipped on the delicious, hot liquid gratefully.  
"Thank you for last night Seto."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Fine I suppose; much better for having had you here all night." She admitted and Kaiba gave her a rare smile. He gently took her face in his hands and delicately kissed her sweet lips. Even though Kaiba was not the most romantic person around, he really made her feel treasured. They finished up their cups of coffee and it was time to get going.

Anika and Kaiba rode the lift to her reserved parking in the building basement. He crossed his arms waiting for the doors to open when she asked him a question.  
"Hey Seto, before you go. I've been invited to a track day on Saturday and was wondering if I could take Mokuba. Do you think he would be keen?"  
"I'm sure he would, but ask him."  
"I will. Just wanted to make sure he would actually enjoy it."

They walked towards their cars but stopped just short of Anika's. She reached up and delicately placed a small, tender kiss on Kaiba's lips.  
"I guess I'll chat to you later. I'll video call sometime after eight."  
"Okay." Kaiba replied. Anika was about to open the car door but Kaiba seized her in a fierce, rapturous kiss not caring a single iota about who saw. Anika loved these moments with him and after such a disastrous evening, he had made her morning something special.  
"Bye Seto." She smiled.

Anika climbed into her car just as Kaiba did his and they followed each other out the building driving in opposite directions. She looked into the rear view mirror to see the scarlet Ferrari disappear in the distance behind her.

She stepped into the deserted building, as usual being the first to arrive at work. She began looking through projects that were underway making notes for Hanari as she went along, to bring up with the relevant team leaders. By the time she was done, most of the building had filled up. Her intercom crackled to life signalling that Mieko was in.  
"Morning Miss Facet. Shall I bring in your schedule for the day?"  
"Yes please Mieko. Also get me the quarterly financial reports for publishing, at the latest by 10:30."  
"Yes. Ma'am."

Anika's phone buzzed to life just as she took her finger off her intercom button. It was a text from Eli.

_'Hey Annie_  
_Can we meet 4 coffee during lunch?_  
_Eli'_

She quickly responded to him.  
_'Sure. Meet me at Arabica at 12. Do you know where it is?'_

His response was almost immediate.  
_'I do. C u l8er'_

Mieko stepped into Anika's office with two steaming cups of coffee and closed the doors behind her. She took a seat in front of Anika as they began their morning ritual.

"Okay, your schedule is clear until ten. Hiro has arranged a meeting for you and the guys from events. It should not be longer than forty five minutes. The rest of the day is clear."  
"Okay." Anika said as she took a sip of the wonderfully aromatic coffee. "I have a fair amount that I still need do so fill in the rest of my schedule. I don't need any unnecessary interruptions. What I need you to do is to make sure I get my report from sales on time. I'm not extending deadlines for them. I have had to twice in a row now."  
"No problem. Your lunch hour is clear." Said Mieko.  
"Keep it that way. I won't be in the office."  
"Yes ma'am."

They both drained their cups and Mieko went back to her desk. She returned thirty minutes later with the financial report Anika had asked for.  
"Here you go Miss Facet."  
"Thanks Mieko."

Anika studied the documentation she was handed, making notes as she went along. For the most part she was really happy with what she saw which meant that she could definitely see the corporate communication division being added within a year, just as long as this growth continued at its current rate which seemed sustainable._ "Hanari will be happy with this."_ She thought.

She was nearly done when Mieko's voice crackled over the intercom on her desk.  
"Miss Facet, your meeting is in five minutes."  
"I'm on my way."  
She went down to the tenth floor to meet with Hiro and whoever else was there. She walked into the boardroom only to be greeted by Hiro and two of his assistant managers. They had numerous issues to discuss with Anika and what was supposed to be a forty five minute meeting turned into a two hour long session. It was already five minutes past twelve and she felt like she spent an eternity in there. Anika understood the importance of spending time listening to employees grievances, and where she could, she made changes to help them. However, sometimes she really did not feel up to it, today was such a day.

Anika headed off to the coffee shop to meet Eli for lunch. It had quickly become one of her favourite places and a small voice in the back of her mind told her it was only because she and Alex ran into Kaiba the first time she went there. Eli was already waiting for her when she finally arrived. She quickly entered and gave her brother a warm hug.  
"Hey Eli, sorry I'm late. A meeting ran a bit longer than expected."  
"I thought that was the case. It's okay though."

They took their seats opposite each other and had a look through the menu which was already on the table.  
"So how are you doing today Annie?"  
"I'm okay. A tad tired and you?"  
"I'm fine. I was worried about you." Eli said.  
"Why?"  
"Just last night wasn't very pleasant."  
"Oh Eli. I'm used to it by now. If anything I owe mom an apology. She struck a nerve."  
"You don't owe anyone an apology. We should be apologizing to you." He said despairingly.  
Anika gently took hold of his hand, "Eli, you have nothing to apologize for. Sometimes family dinners go bad but I don't want you berating yourself for something that isn't your fault. Do you hear me?"  
"Yeah, I guess." He sighed.  
"Now, shall we get some coffee?"  
"Hmmm, I think I'll have a cappuccino."  
Anika called the waiter over. "Can we have one cappuccino, one hazelnut latte and a gourmet haloumi sandwich? Eli would you like anything to eat?"  
"Yeah. Can I get a slice of your devil's food cake?"  
"Coming right up." Said the waiter.

Once the waiter was out of earshot she looked at Eli disapprovingly.  
"What?!" asked Eli defensively.  
"Really?! Cake for lunch." Anika shook her head.  
"Well I don't have to watch my figure." He smirked.  
"Uh-huh. It doesn't hurt to eat a bit more healthily."Anika responded.  
"Because you are a nut." Eli teased.  
"I am not a nut!"  
"Annie, you are probably stronger than I am and in better health than Daniel Kim."  
"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at her brother. "How is Daniel? Last time I saw him, we were graduating high school."  
"He is a doctor now. Helps all the ladies feel better if you know what I mean." Eli winked.  
"Figures." Anika laughed.

Just then the waiter brought them their lunch. He sat down the plates and walked back to the kitchen.  
"This cake looks amazing! You know we should do this more often. Just you and I. It seems whenever mom and dad come along, everything just dissolves into madness."  
"We should. Maybe the next time you have some time away from your studies you could come through to Domino and even meet Mokuba. He is wonderful. Alex has struck up quite a friendship with him."  
"I'd like that. To have a break with you." Anika heard the note of longing in Eli's voice and it broke her heart. "Tell me something Annie. Are you happy? With Kaiba I mean. He seems sort of cold but there is no doubt in my mind that he loves you."  
"I am happy. Look we have been going out a very short while but he makes me very happy. That cold calculating exterior is a shield. He has tried, successfully I might add, to wall off his heart to others so that he won't be weak. Mokuba was the only person in the world that he cared for. The only one that got to see him as he truly was. The thing is that there will always be two sides to him. Kaiba is the ruthless businessman, someone you would or should never cross and then there is Seto who is the person Mokuba gets to see. I suppose it's Mokuba and me."  
"I see."  
"He has had so much pain in his life, he deserves a bit of happiness."  
"You always tried to see the good in people Annie."  
"It's not hard Eli. Everyone has a story and sometimes you need to see that to be a good leader. Plus shouldn't we care about each other. If we don't, what happens to our humanity?"  
"I suppose." Eli said in between bites of cake. "Still, if he ever hurts you..."  
"You will be able to do nothing about it." Anika teased.  
"We'll see about that."  
There was a brief pause. "So you leave tomorrow." Anika said.  
"Yup. I'll call you when we get back." He promised.  
"You better." Anika replied. "I'm still your sister and can kick your butt if you break your promise."  
"But I'm lightning quick."

They finished up their meal and said their goodbyes. He escorted her to her car and after a hug shut the door for her. Anika was sad to have spent such a short amount of time with Eli but she was grateful to have had the chance to see him at all.

Anika entered her floor and saw a very worried looking Mieko as she approached her office door.  
"Miss Facet. I'm terribly sorry. I told her she had to make an appointment but she refused and just walked into your office."  
"What are you talking abo-" Anika was cut short as she opened her door and saw none other than her mother.  
"It's okay Mieko. Don't worry about it. Just go back to work." Anika said calmly.  
"Yes Miss Facet." She closed the door as she swiftly exited.  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
"Is that how you greet your mother darling?"  
"Well, you have never come by my office before." Anika said striding past her mother to take her seat behind the desk. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
"I was just worried about you so I thought I would make sure you were okay."  
"Worried about me?" Anika said with disbelief.  
"Yes. You never act the way you did last night. I was worried it was because of that man."  
Anika rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers. She was quickly getting a headache. "Mother, that man happens to be the person I love, so show him some respect and him being there was partly why I said what I did. He gave me the strength to finally be honest and not bottle everything up like I usually do, which actually just made me feel worse."  
"I knew it was because of him." Evelyn stated triumphantly.  
"Do you have selective hearing mom?" Anika asked, anger flaring up in her bright and hot.  
"Dear. It's just that you are always so calm and last night you-"  
"-I was as calm as I was ever going to be."  
"You disrespected your family." Evelyn stated in a sickly sweet voice.  
"I did and I apologize. I could have handled it better, I know that, but you also have to shoulder some of the blame."  
"What? Why would you say that?" Her mother said shocked.  
"One, you know what my feeling is of Aunt Vivian yet you still bring her along after lying to me that it was just us. Two, your constant badgering about not finding success because I didn't follow in dad's footsteps was unnecessary and three. Your treatment of Kaiba was far from acceptable." Anika said barely reigning in her temper. She was surprised her voice was so steady.  
"You did not hear the manner in which he spoke to us."  
"Actually I caught a fair bit of it. You know what, if the roles were reversed and you were his family, I would have said the same thing."  
"What? How dare you say that?!"  
"I dare because it is the truth. If I learnt anything, it's that the truth always needs to be heard regardless of the consequences."  
"Anika, are you saying you don't care how this affects your family." Evelyn's tone had grown sharper and her voice dripped with disapproval.  
"I'm saying that I'm old enough to tell you the truth which you need to hear. Of course I care about my family; I just don't care what my family thinks anymore." Anika had risen from her chair and stood by her window, gazing out at all of Domino.  
"Of course you should care what we think!"  
"Why? Why should I when Dad suspects my success could only have come through some illegal avenue or when my mother admits to thinking her daughter is a failure? Look around you. This, all of this, from the carpet on the floor to the paper in the copier is mine. I built this from nothing and now you stand in one of Domino's most respected and fastest growing communication companies. I did it with no help from you."  
"What do you mean no help? We paid for your education."  
"Correction you paid for one year. I paid my way. Do you remember why dad refused to support my learning any further?"  
"Because he was worried for you."  
"No, because I was bound to fail and he was too busy to worry about another bad investment. His words not mine."  
"He would have made a place for you in his firm. You would have had comfortable employment. You could have been a successful young woman."  
"A place stashed away somewhere where I wouldn't damage anything. No thanks. I was a successful teenager. I worked hard, slept little and made sure I could more than make ends meet."  
"We were there for you, always." Evelyn said with her hand over her heart.  
"What? No you weren't. The moment I said I didn't want to be a lawyer you went to an adoption agency. I didn't mind though because I was so excited to have a sibling. I didn't bank on becoming the forgotten one, but still it was fine because Eli was so precious to me. After that you both missed every debate, athletic meet and even my graduation from university. Do you have any idea what it was like to see everyone there with family but me? Alex's parents stood up to cheer for me so that I didn't have to deal with the sounds of chirping crickets."  
"Eli must have had something otherwise we would have been there."  
"He did. He had a swim meet that morning and I graduated that evening. I remember because he called me. He was really nervous and didn't want to disappoint you both. All you gave me was excuses."  
"But we are your family; you have to listen to us."  
"Why?" Anika snapped, almost yelling. She regained her composure and walked to stand before her mother. "Why should I listen to anything you people have to say? As far as I'm concerned Eli is the only one worth my time. Last night was proof of that."  
Evelyn regained some of her previous fervour. "Your behaviour last night was appalling. Especially with Vivian."  
"I really could not care less what aunt Viv thinks." Anika said Vivian's name in such an acrimonious tone, Evelyn took a step back from her. "She is cruel and spiteful and I owe her nothing."  
"How can you say that? She is my sister." Evelyn almost shrieked.  
"Your sister, not mine."  
"I don't like this change in you Anika." Evelyn said quickly as if to rush the words out.  
"You don't have to. I am more confident and a lot more sure of what I deserve and how I deserve to be treated. I've been alone so long, having had one constant person in my corner and now that I have someone good in my life, I know I don't have to settle for anything less."  
"He isn't good for you."  
"No he isn't good for you mother. I know I'm safe with him."  
"So safe that your plane crashes?"  
Anika snapped, her fury boiling around her like molten lava and suddenly everything became quiet and calm. He voice was as smooth as silk, even and tranquil. "I'm safe because he was on that plane." She clearly enunciated every syllable. Evelyn looked at her daughter who was glorious in her rage and was unsure of how to react. Anika walked towards her mother who took a step back. "How is it a mother can watch a news bulletin, find out her child was in a plane crash and then never bother to find out if she was okay?" Anika was shorter than her mother but right now Evelyn felt tiny.  
"I didn't have time to call." That one statement was a dagger plunged deep into Anika's heart. She stared her mother down, the tension was palpable. Suddenly, the intercom crackled to life.  
"Miss Facet. Mr Mokuba Kaiba is here to see you." Evelyn was close to the phone; she regained her composure, hit the button and berated Mieko.  
"Did I not say we are to have no disruptions? Can't you do anything right?"  
"Mother!" Anika's voice thundered in Evelyn's head. "You have no right to walk in here and order my staff around. They do not work for you and never will." Her words were like iced daggers. Crackling and dangerous. " Mieko it's okay. You did the right thing. Please send him in."

Mokuba walked in and saw Anika and Evelyn glaring at each other. He thought Anika looked far more impressive and idly wondered if she picked up that glare from his brother. He cleared his throat as he stepped in.  
"Am I interrupting?" He cautiously asked.  
"No Mokuba. My mother was just leaving."  
Evelyn determinedly walked out of the office and got into the waiting elevator.

Anika took a calming breath and wearily sat at her desk.  
"Are you okay Anika?" Mokuba asked; concern etched onto his young face.  
"I'm fine. My family is tiresome."  
"Seto told me."  
"So what are you doing here?" Anika asked.  
"I had a meeting with Hanari so I thought I would stop by and say hi. Now it seems like I stopped by to give you a hug." He smiled.  
"Really I'm fine." He ignored her and went over to stand next to her chair. "I promise I give great hugs." He opened his arms and Anika stepped into his embrace. He was right about giving great hugs.  
"See?" He said, "Doesn't that feel so much better?"  
"I suppose." She said. "Actually I'm glad you're here. Saturday is a Ferrari Club Track Day and I was wondering if you would want to come with me."  
"I would love to!" Mokuba said.  
"Awesome. Shall I come fetch you in the morning and then we can head off to the Domino track?"  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Great." She walked Mokuba to the lift and bid him goodbye. "You better be ready to go on time Mokie."  
"Oh I will be!"  
"See you Saturday." With that the elevator door closed and Anika went back to her work. She paused at the entrance to her office and looked at Mieko.  
"Hey Mieko. I apologize for my mother's behaviour towards you today.  
"It's okay Miss Facet. If it is not too bold me saying, you are nothing like your family." She smiled.  
"Thank you."

The rest of Anika's day passed without incident or interruption and she was glad when she finally got to go home. It was already dark when she climbed into her car and her drive home was relaxing with soothing music playing softly in the background.

Once she got home she whipped up a quick dinner, had a cleansing shower and switched on her laptop. It was already past eight so she knew Kaiba would be expecting her to video chat soon.

He was already online waiting for her. He immediately accepted her call request and the screen was filled with Kaiba's magnificent face.  
"Hey Seto." Kaiba took one look at Anika and noticed how weary she looked.  
"Hi. What's wrong?" He said.  
"What makes you say something is wrong?" He gave her a look that said 'Are you seriously questioning me?' Anika gave a little chuckle. "I had a run in with my mother today. She was waiting for me in my office when I got back from lunch with Eli." She noticed how Kaiba's features instantly changed. His lips pressed together tightly, jaw set and his brows knit together. He looked rather menacing when he was irate.  
"What happened?"

Anika launched into the story of her meeting with her mother and by the end she was worried Kaiba would call in a drone attack on her family.  
"You are better off without them Anika." Kaiba said with an edge to his voice.  
"Maybe, but they are still my family." Anika said softly. She was so hurt by the encounter that she was not sure how she managed to keep herself so together.  
"That is not how family acts." Kaiba stated.  
"Seto, what you and Mokuba have is special and while I love Eli, he is the only family that acts like it and he is the only one not related by blood. So who's to say what and how a family should act. Anyway, it's not like I'll see them soon."  
"I guess not."  
"I spoke to Mokuba. He is very keen for Saturday so I'll be at your place early to fetch him. It should be a wonderful day of racing!" Anika's eyes lit up with excitement and Kaiba had to smile despite himself.  
"Just come over tomorrow night. It would make more sense and Mokuba won't delay you for too long."  
"To stay over?" Anika said uncertainly.  
"I don't see why not." He simply said.  
"You have a point. Okay, I'll come over in the evening." Anika smiled. Her broken heart was elated. It was as if the puzzle pieces were fixing themselves together and Kaiba seemed to know how to do that really well.

"Well Seto. I guess I will see your handsome face tomorrow." She said. "Well I best be off. Sweet dreams."  
"Night." And with that they ended their call. In the duration of a short call Kaiba had managed to completely turn her day around. She went to bed with a wonderful sense of anticipation in the pit of her stomach.

Anika was fast asleep and blissfully unaware of the venomous phone call that was taking place.  
"This is the very last time I will see Anika in any sort of pain for which you are responsible. If it happens again no amount of pleading or money will help you. Are we clear?" Kaiba silkily said.  
"Who do you think you are?" Evelyn's voice rose.  
"Someone who looks out for her and not you. Heed my warning Evelyn. It will be the only wise thing you do." With that he ended the call.

"You think they get the message Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
"For their sake they better." Kaiba replied.


	17. Chapter 17 One Night Off

**A/N: So this chapter started going in one way but it took me in a whole other direction. It's a pretty short chapter but one of my favourites. Hope you guys like it too.**

**Also, I have added an "Expected Upload Date" to the bottom of my profile. It indicates when the next chapter will be up and if it's late I will put up a note there explaining why it is so. For the most part, I'm aiming to upload chapters every Sunday.**

**But for now, back to chapter 17 :)**

* * *

Friday passed by so slowly it was almost painful. It seemed like every time Anika looked at her desk clock only ten minutes had passed since the last time she took a look. This week had been a bit of a nightmare, well since Wednesday at least, and she was only too glad to see the back of it.

She had packed an overnight bag and taken it to the office with her. She was almost jittery with anticipation. It was not so much that she was staying overnight, but the fact that Kaiba was the one to invite her, that he wanted her there.

_'Finally!'_ she thought, as it hit six o' clock. She packed away her work, putting a few folders into her laptop bag just in case she had some free time. She slung the strap of the laptop bag over her shoulder, picked up her overnight bag and headed out the door and for her car. Anika took a leisurely drive to the mansion, the tone of the engine playing symphonies of guttural roars and purrs. She loved taking this car out. When she arrived at the gates, the guards simply waved her through. They must have radioed through to Mokuba because as she drove up the long driveway the garage door rolled up with Mokuba standing inside.

"Hey Anika. You can park your car in this space here." He motioned to an empty painted bay and she idly wondered where the usual car was. She expertly parked her Ferrari in the bay and stepped out of her car giving Mokuba a warm hug.  
"Hey Mokie." She greeted.  
She walked around the car to the passenger door in order to get her bags out of the car, but Mokuba nudged her aside with plans of his own.  
"I will do that." He stated bossily. "Come on. Let's go inside."  
"Okay." Anika pressed a little button on her key and she heard the satisfying beep signalling to her that her car was locked. Mokuba hit a switch and garage door closed, sealing all the beautiful cars away safely.

"Seto is in the study."  
"He's home early. I thought he would be working late."  
"He usually does but you were coming over." He winked.  
"Ah, I see." Anika said, a blush colouring her cheeks.  
"The study is up the stairs and around the corner on your left. The servants usually indicate to us when supper is ready so I'll see you at the table."  
"Okay. Thanks Mokuba."

Anika knocked on the study door but there was no answer, so she pushed it open and saw Kaiba with a headset on frantically attacking a keyboard. He was working on Kaiba Corp's latest console project. She walked up behind him, ran her arms down his chest and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Kaiba removed his headset and spun around in his chair.  
"Hey Seto." She said softly.  
"Hi." He replied in his signature drawl, pulling her down onto his lap and kissing her passionately.  
"You missed me I see." Anika said teasingly.  
"Possibly." He replied nonchalantly.  
"Are you going into work tomorrow?"  
"Of course." Kaiba stated, his tone indicating that this should be more than obvious.  
"In that case, you are forbidden from doing any work tonight." Anika said mischievously, her voice was seductive and barely above a whisper.

Kaiba could see the mischievous glint in her eye.  
"Just what are you planning?"  
"Me? Nothing." She said with faux-innocence. "I'm just wondering, when was the last time you just relaxed?"  
"I am the president of Kaiba Corp Anika."  
"I'll take that to mean 'not for years'. Tonight you and I will simply spend some time together. We'll just do ordinary things that neither of us usually gets to do."  
"Like?" Kaiba asked her intrigued.  
"Like cuddling on a couch and watching tv."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Absolutely. Seto, you and I have so much more responsibility than almost anyone our age and I've recently come to realize that sometimes, we have to stop. We need to enjoy ourselves or even just have a break. Before these past few weeks with you, my free time was taken up by any work I could do at home and maybe see Alex in between. That's not healthy. So. You will have a break tonight. It's Friday night after all."  
"Fine. We can have one night I suppose." Kaiba reluctantly gave in.  
"Great. So maybe save your work and then we can do something."  
"Okay. Where are your bags?" Kaiba asked suddenly realizing that he had not seen anyone walk past the study to his room.  
"Mokuba left them downstairs. He said your staff will bring it upstairs. Let me check." She peered over the rail and noticed the distinct absence of bags."They aren't there anymore. I'll just ask someone."

Anika thought she saw irritation flash across Kaiba's beautiful face.

"What's wrong Seto?"  
"Nothing." He said lifting the receiver of the phone in the study and issuing a quick, clear command. "Make sure Miss Facet's bags are removed from the guest room and placed in mine immediately." He put the phone down and noticed Anika trying not to smile.  
"What is it Anika?"  
"Nothing, it's just you are always so curt."  
"I don't have time to waste."  
"Oh, I know that."

Anika heard movement and turned around to see a man dressed in a white shirt, grey waistcoat and black tailored trousers, carrying her bags to another room.  
"I like your butler's uniform." Anika said.  
"Do I need to get myself a uniform?" Kaiba smirked.  
"Hmmm, uniform..." Anika pretended to glaze over, salivating at the thought. Kaiba just shook his head and lead her out of the study.

The three of them ate dinner together then retired to the entertainment room to unwind and chat. Anika shared a couch with Kaiba while Mokuba lay sprawled over one by himself. Kaiba pulled Anika in close, draped her legs over his lap and held her. Mokuba pretended like he saw nothing but a little smile played on his lips.

The three of them watched a movie that Mokuba had eventually settled on. It had something to do with a gang of specially trained assassins. The plot was weak and the action predictable, but for the first time since seeing him asleep, Anika saw Kaiba truly relaxed.

"Hey Anika..." Mokuba broke the silence that had fallen, "...is Alex joining us tomorrow?"  
"Yeah he is but he is a Ferrari Club member too, so he won't be going with us."  
"I didn't realize he had one."  
"Oh, he does. He comes from a really wealthy family and they bought him one when he graduated university."  
"Nice!" He exclaimed. "Anyway, I'm heading up now. What time do we leave in the morning?"  
"Eight sharp."  
"Man! That's like the middle of the night."  
"Goodnight Mokie." Anika laughed.

Mokuba left Anika and Seto with a bit of privacy knowing they would not be disturbed as even the household staff had retired for the night.

Kaiba gently lifted Anika's chin and gently kissed her; nibbling on her soft lips, his expert tongue exploring her mouth. She felt the sweet electricity in her core form his heated embrace.  
"Come with me." Kaiba huskily said.  
Anika followed him up to his large room. She had never been in it before and it was beautiful.

The wall opposite the bedroom door was a plain glass sliding door with a thin, white, gauzy curtain gently billowing in the light night breeze. On either end was a thick heavy grey curtain with a white baroque pattern. The other two walls were a deep night blue with three grey and white canvas paintings above a grey padded headboard. On the bed were numerous grey and blue pillows to match the blue comforter with a chrome and glass side table on either side complete with bedside lamp. But to Anika the most beautiful part of the room was the wall opposite the bed. There were three cinder block grey panels on either side joined in the centre by two blue sliding glass doors with steel grey dragon pattern in the centre. She knew Kaiba had good taste but this was not what she was expecting.

"Like what you see?" The low sultry voice in her ear made her jump a little. She almost forgot Kaiba was with her.  
"I do. Seto this room is breathtaking."  
"Why the tone of surprise?" He asked cheekily.  
"I just expected something different." She smiled coyly.  
"I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?"  
"I'd love to."  
Kaiba walked over to one of the panels and gently pressed on the edge. There was a faint click and it swung forward to expose a walk in closet._ 'I have got to get me one of those'_ Anika thought.  
She followed Kaiba into his grey and white bathroom which complimented his bedroom perfectly and they both stepped into the large shower.

Jets of hot water cascaded down their bodies, relaxing tense muscles and easing away all the stresses of the day. Anika looked at Kaiba with beads of water clinging to his hair and running down his face. A race between them to run along the length of his body and she knew that she had never seen a more mesmerizing or magnificent man in all her life.

He looked at her with passion raging in his eyes, the hot water doing nothing to quell the fire between them, but Kaiba would not give in to his urges. He knew Anika had been through a pretty chaotic week. One that started well but ended on a very sour note and right now she needed to know she was loved not lusted after.

After their shower they both quickly readied themselves for bed. Kaiba pulled on a pair of long pants that hung on his very sculpted hips and she put on a pair of satin shorts with a matching strappy top. He laid his arm out as an invitation for Anika to come closer. She nestled in close with her head on his bare chest as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"You should know," Kaiba started, "that I called Evelyn last night. She won't be disrespecting you again anytime soon."  
Her initial thought was along the lines of_ 'You did what?!'_ but she understood where it came from and was grateful that he loved her enough to want to protect her, even from her family."Thank you, but I don't know if they will ever really stop."  
"We will have to wait and see."  
"Indeed. I've never had anyone take on my family before."  
"Not even Alex?" Kaiba asked surprised.  
"He tried and failed. They wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise." She sighed.  
"Will you tell me what's really bothering you?" He asked her in a very tender tone.  
"I told my mother everything I felt and it didn't make an ounce of difference. She still did not hear me. Then I mentioned the crash because even though I kept quiet about it, I really wanted to know that they at least sometimes worried about me. I did the logical thing which was to tell the person who would be concerned, but I wish my parents would be too. She told me that she didn't have the time." Her voice broke a little on the last word and it hurt and angered Kaiba. It surprised him since he only ever felt this protective over Mokuba.  
"I don't have any words to make it better Anika. Words alone can't. All I can do is make sure that you are safe."  
"I know Seto. There is something very broken in my family."  
"I suppose I could do something to hurt them but you probably would never speak to me again." He smiled and Anika laughed.  
"Oh I think I could find a way to at least say hi." She teased back looking into his cobalt orbs, and before she could stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth she said, "I love you."  
She realized how soon she had said it but it was too late. They were out there and she could not take them back. It was true after all.  
"I love you too." Kaiba said looking away. It was the most naked he ever felt in his life saying those four little words, but seeing the expression on Anika's face made him feel like she had wrapped him in a protective cocoon.

Anika broke out of his embrace and kissed him with such ardour and tenderness. It was as if they shared a connection at a primal level. Kaiba felt like he was a drowning man getting his first breath of precious air.

They broke apart, both a little out of breath. Anika bathed him in a glorious, dazzling smile and it was beyond him how anyone could ever treat her badly. In this moment, she could ask for the world and he would gladly give it to her but he was Seto Kaiba, and he would never say these thoughts out loud.

She snuggled back into his arms feeling absolutely elated. Yet again he had managed to turn her bout of sadness around. She also knew that this was not easy for him and she quickly filled the silence with events of her day, the meetings she had and the messages that Eli had sent.

Kaiba and Anika chatted late into the night. He even shared important news that the cleanup of his surveillance footage was almost done and that in a few short days they could have a better idea as to who had broken into Kaiba Corp.

As the minutes ticked by Anika could feel her eyelids grow heavy and thought it was best that they get a good night's sleep. Kaiba turned off the lamp and pulled Anika against his body. He let out a deep breath and she could feel him physically relax.  
"Good night Seto." Anika said sleepily.  
Kaiba kissed the top of her head was soon lost to the world.


	18. Chapter 18 Driven

Anika's morning began gloriously. Waking up in Kaiba's arms, then having a wonderful breakfast of crumpets and syrup and now she was driving herself and Mokuba to the Domino Raceway for a day of high powered fun. Kaiba had left for work before Anika even started breakfast, but she expected that.

Mokuba was thrilled with the little gift Anika had given him before they left. She had a personalized helmet made just for him with "Mokuba" emblazoned around the back of it.

The drive to the track was fairly long since it was situated on the very outskirts of Domino. Anika and Mokuba arrived to the sight of throngs of people. Some of them were there with their own shiny sports car, others purchasing tickets to get a brief glimpse at the beauty they longed to own. They were guided to a spot on the grid where Anika parked her Ferrari 458 Italia, which fitted in beautifully in the sea of gleaming Prancing Horses.

Her phone rang and she knew it was Alex.  
"Hey Lex. Where are you?" She had to speak loudly for Alex to even hear what she was saying. She could barely hear him over the sounds of the very many engines.  
"I just got to the grid." He said equally loudly.  
"Me too. Mokuba and I will stand over by the entrance to the pit lane."  
"Okay. I can see it. See you now."

All three of them walked over and met just as they reached the pit wall.  
"Hey Red." Alex said giving Anika a hug. "Mokuba!" He exclaimed and the two of them greeted each other with some complicated hand gesture they had made up. "So like what you see Mokuba?" He asked.  
"I do. I'm so getting Seto to become a member."  
"Yeah, about that one Mokie." Anika laughed.  
"Hey, I always go to events on his behalf." Mokuba winked.  
"So no ulterior motives at all then." Anika teased.  
"None whatsoever." The three of them laughed heartily on the way to get some refreshments.

Soon though, it was time for the parade and all three of them climbed into their cars, Mokuba riding shotgun with Anika.  
"Do you need some help with your helmet Mokie?"  
"A little. It seems to be stuck, I can't tighten it."  
"Let me have a look."  
Anika helped Mokuba put on and tighten the helmet, and then got into the car.

She started up her scarlet beast with an almighty roar and once all the cars on the track were ready, they slowly moved off the grid falling in line, one behind the other. It was a glorious sight. One Ferrari after the other getting up to speed and moving along the curves and dips of the race track like some sort of enormous, loud, mechanical snake.

Anika could not wipe the smile off of her face. Mokuba was having the time of his life too.

Once the parade was over it was time for the races to begin. They lined up on the grid, waiting for everyone to be in their grid position. Anika's adrenalin was pumping hard.  
"Are you ready Mokuba?" She asked.  
"Absolutely!" He replied enthusiastically. He could barely keep his voice level due to his excitement.

Anika hit the launch control button, put the car in gear and revved the engine waiting for the light to change. She did the countdown in her mind. Every nerve tingling in anticipation. It was as if the world had gone into quiet, slow motion. She could hear her every breath, feel every beat of her heart and then, the light went out. She launched the car forward, maneuvering between the cars in front of her. She had moved up four places just on the start alone. She could see a long sweeping right hand turning coming up and flicked her fingers on her left hand dropping gears as she took the inside line and gained yet another place on the exit of the bend._ 'That's five...'_ She thought. _'just another four more.'_

She sped down the straight, her fingers on her right hand tapping the paddle, moving up the gears. She closed the gap up quickly between her and the 430 Scuderia in front of her, but he was not as easy to pass. She could see that they were coming up for a set of S-bends and knew that this was her chance. She flicked the left paddle dropping gears and feigned moving to the inside line on the left hander but the gap was closed almost instantly just as she planned. She immediately moved to the outside of the bend which put her in brilliant shape to take the right handed bend that followed. She powered out of the bend, taking full advantage of all those horses she had behind her.

She had no idea how far behind her Alex was but she knew the easy part of her race over. The three cars in front of her were identical to hers, so how well she did depended on her skill and remembering everything from her driving courses.

She kept up her speed, trying to get in perfect laps and could see the gap closing to the cars in front of her. It meant that they were making mistakes and as long as she drove consistently, she could potentially win the race. Anika was a gentle spirit but she was incredibly competitive and she never tried for less than the win.

After a few laps of following in fourth, she was close enough to challenge for another place. To her great relief the driver was ahead due to his immense acceleration and not his racing ability. It was a textbook overtake as she drove up close behind him on the pit straight and peeled to the right at the last moment.

She had eight laps left to get past the next two drivers. Since the leading three were so close together, when Anika overtook for third place, she inherited a very small gap to the car in second. She was nervous to get past though, as the driver constantly weaved around leaving her questioning just how trustworthy a driver he would be.

She watched how he handled the fast and slow corners and realized that he was slow accelerating out of the slower bends. 'The hairpin is my opening."

As they approached the right handed hairpin bend, Anika saw the brake lights of the white car in front flicker on but she moved to the outside, braked late and turned in tight exiting the bend alongside the second placed car. Anika was quicker on the gas inheriting second place.

One more place. She had come so close last year, finishing third. When she looked at the results she saw that she was half a second behind second place and one point two seconds behind the winner.

She had a car length between her and the scarlet Ferrari ahead. He was driving well and she knew to get past she would have to take advantage of any mistakes he may make. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than, he took too much speed into the bend and stepped on the grass with his rear left tyre making him lose a little time. Anika kept to the racing line and was now right up behind him. Mokuba had a smile plastered on his face because he could see that this driver did not respond well to pressure.

Anika's concentration was tremendous. She placed her car in exactly the right spots of tarmac at the correct moments. She knew he was bound to make another mistake soon. He was constantly checking his mirrors. As they approached the last corner of the track taking them onto the start/finish straight, he missed his braking zone and skidded out. Anika's reflexes were cat-like, immediately taking a tight inside line, hugging the bend and passing the rival car taking the lead.

She was so excited but she knew she had two laps left and he could try to attack her for the lead again. Anika was driving like a pro and was at last, on the final lap. The excitement in the car between her and Mokuba was palpable. She saw the chequered flag and raced for it. An imaginary drag race between her and the stationary flag. Mokuba let out the loudest "Whoop" of his life and Anika slowed down. She drove at quite a pedestrian pace around the track compared to the speed she was just doing and drove into the pit lane.

She was overjoyed, not remembering the last time she was this happy. She gave Mokuba a huge hug.  
"How was that Mokie?" She said still trembling with excitement.  
"I tell you what Anika. You will never, ever hear anything about your driving from me." He laughed.

She was given a beautiful trophy with the Ferrari shield on it. Anika held it like a new born baby and eventually, after many congratulations, caught up with Alex.  
"Nice one Red!" He high fived her.  
"Thanks Lex." She was sure this smile would be plastered on her face for the rest of the day.

A few photographers snapped pictures of the three of them and once the excitement started to die down they decided to head home.  
"Where are you heading now Lex?" Anika asked.  
"Home I guess."  
"Why don't you come home with us?" Mokuba asked. Anika raised her eyebrows at Alex as if to say 'What's your answer?'  
"Oh why not." He gave in.  
"Great. With Seto and Anika being busy, I could use some company." Mokuba smirked.

The three of them drove back to the mansion together in good spirits. It was late afternoon when they got in because Mokuba and Alex insisted that they stop for milkshakes.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said to the guys as she climbed the stairs, leaving the two of them in the foyer.  
"Okay. Alex and I are going to do stuff." Mokuba replied.  
"Stuff is such a specific word." She teased as she disappeared from view.

She walked past the study on the way to Kaiba's bedroom and happened to see him working on his computer.  
"Hey Seto. I'm surprised to see you home." She said.  
"I do live here." He drawled.  
"Smart Alec." She rolled her eyes.  
"How was your track day?" He asked.  
"Pretty good actually." She smiled holding up her trophy. "I won my race."  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He said, his eyes twinkling. Anika took that to mean he was proud of her. "What's your plans from here?"  
"Nothing really, I just really need to take a shower."  
"Wear something nice. We're going out." Kaiba said in his usual manner of not asking.  
"Okay. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"  
"No." He smirked.  
"Well, fine then." She said in a mock annoyed tone. "Remember I just brought an overnight bag so what I have with me will have to do."

She quickly showered in Kaiba's large shower and dressed in the only clothes she brought with. Anika was zipping up the back of her dress when Kaiba walked in. His eyes roamed her body, taking in her enviable shape. She caught him looking and smiled to herself.  
"That's good enough." He said to her as he walked to his closet. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the bed.  
"Good to know."

Anika wore a plain red dress that ended just above her knee with knee high black boots that stopped just above her calves and a long black necklace sparsely decorated with big black beads. She had worn the boots and necklace to work yesterday and right now she was thanking her lucky stars that she did.

Kaiba pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt and he was ready to go.  
"Are you still not going to tell me where we are going?"  
"No."  
Anika sighed, "I suppose surprises can be nice." She said and she noticed the small smile on Kaiba's face.

They climbed into his car and she noticed how ominous the weather was suddenly looking. Kaiba drove away from town and after about twenty minutes pulled up to a quaint little bistro. He opened Anika's door for her revealing his chivalrous manners, though she was certain that not many people had ever seen it.

She laced her fingers in his giving him a soft smile and hand in hand they walked in. It was a lovely place. Everyone stopped talking when they saw Anika and Kaiba walk in together and she knew that she had to get used to this. The bistro was warm with wood panelled walls and tartan curtains.

They took their seat as far away from the prying eyes of the other patrons as possible, occupying a table at the very back.

"This place is lovely Seto. How did you find it?"  
"Mokuba introduced me to it."  
"I see."

They were handed a menu each and Anika realized just how hungry she was.  
"You're starving aren't you?" Kaiba said with a hint of exasperation.  
"I had drinks." Anika said almost defensively earning herself a glare from Kaiba.  
"Fine. Fine. I promise to make sure I eat better from now on." She sighed. "It's not that I don't enjoy it. I just get busy and forget to."  
"Well, now you will eat properly."

A waiter came over to their table and they both placed the same order for their starters, escargot with garlic parsley sauce.

The service was amazing and soon they both had a deliciously aromatic dish in front of them.  
"Can I take your order for mains as well."  
"Sure." Anika said. "The duck breast for me please."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"I'll have the bouillabaisse." Kaiba growled.  
"Very well."

She returned to the kitchen leaving Anika and Kaiba alone. They were having a wonderful time chatting about their day. Anika's excitement over her day at the track was contagious and Kaiba found himself smiling all the while she spoke.

Their early dinner was divine. It was a good thing that they did not do desserts because Anika was sure she could not eat a single morsel more.

At some point during their dinner it had begun raining and when Anika and Kaiba were leaving, it was absolutely pouring. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.  
"I say we run for it." Anika said playfully.

They pushed open the bistro door and ran towards Kaiba's car getting drenched in the process. They quickly climbed into the car and slammed the doors shut. Anika and Kaiba looked at each other and she laughed the most carefree laugh he had ever heard. It was like musical chimes in a light summer's breeze.  
"I think it best to head home." Kaiba said flatly.  
"I agree." Anika laughed.

The drive back took a little longer due to the rain and finally they approached the wrought iron gates of the mansion. They drove up the long driveway, to the garage door. Kaiba waited while the doors slowly opened and carefully drove in parking his car in its usual bay. Anika had a mischievous glint in her eye.  
"Anika what are you thinking?" Seto asked her. He could see she was planning something. She just smiled at him and bolted out into the rain. Kaiba followed her to the edge of the door and called after her.  
"Anika, what are you doing?"  
"We're already wet right? So why not enjoy it?"

Kaiba looked at her like she was insane.  
"Come on Seto. Join me. The rain is wonderful."

He could not believe that she just asked him to play in the rain. Still, he watched her with her arms out, eyes closed and facing up to the heavens. She looked so beautiful and tranquil that he stepped out and joined her.

Kaiba walked up behind Anika, put his arms around her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He could almost sense her smile.  
"When I was little, after Eli was adopted, whenever it rained I would go outside and play in the rain. It would delight the maid and sometimes she would come out too if my parents weren't home. Otherwise, she would wait inside with a warm towel."

Neither Anika nor Kaiba knew that Mokuba and Alex watched them from inside the house, completely awestruck at the sight.

Anika turned around taking in the sight that was Kaiba. His white shirt was almost transparent, clinging to his body exposing his physique. Rivulets of water ran down his face and he looked years younger. They stayed out a little while longer and Kaiba let go for just a little while.

"I think we should go inside now." He said tenderly, brushing a wet lock of hair out of Anika's face.  
"Okay." She replied.

He swiftly picked her up and carried her bridal style into the house. She kissed the tip of his nose and he set her down on her feet.  
"I think we both need a hot shower now." She smiled.

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly and soon enough it was Monday again.

Anika was as busy as ever. She had several meetings to attend; she liked bunching them together on a Monday to get them out of the way and thus allowing her to be more productive during the rest of the week.

It was just before lunch that her phone rang. It was Kaiba.  
"Anika, I have the surveillance footage. Can you come by Kaiba Corp later? I think you also need to have a look at this."  
"Uhm, okay. I'm pretty busy right now so how about around five or even slightly after?"  
"Fine."  
"See you later." She hung up and wondered why she would need to see the tapes as well, unless it involved Facet somehow.

She hurried over to Kaiba Corp after work. It was five thirty by the time she got to Kaiba's office and by the sound of things he was not in a very good mood.

"Hi. Mr Kaiba is expecting me." She said to Kaiba's p.a.  
"Yes ma'am. He said to send you right in when you got here."  
"Thanks."

Anika pushed open the door to see Kaiba standing behind his desk looking calmly angry while two other men stood in front of him.  
"But Mr Kaiba, it wasn't our fault." The first man said.  
"Really? Then can you please explain to me how they got in?"  
"We don't know sir." The second man said.  
"I'll tell you how. They simply walked in." Kaiba said. Anika thought if she was either of these men she would be terrified right now. "You were head of security," he looked at the first man. "...and you were supposed to be on guard that night. You both should know."  
"Give us another chance sir!" The first man said in desperation.  
"To mess up again? I think not."  
"But we are good security."  
"Then secure yourself another job." Kaiba said smoothly, his tone terribly unkind, glaring at them.  
Both men dropped their heads and dejectedly walked out of the office. Anika knew Kaiba was not the monster everyone thought he was but he really was not someone to be trifled with.

"Hey Seto." She greeted.  
"Close the door will you."  
"Sure." She pushed the door shut and stepped forward. "I take it the footage concerns Facet somehow."  
"Yes. Come round here and have a look." He got off his chair and ushered her onto it then played the footage. Anika watched as someone wearing a black balaclava walked through the server room and to an alcove that from the looks of it was a digital archive. It struck Anika how petite the person was and realized it had to have been a woman. As they turned to plug in what must have been a flash drive, Anika's suspicion was confirmed looking at the silhouette of their body. They busied themselves at the interface for a while.

"They are really taking their time."  
"We have a silent alarm. When it's tripped a message is sent to Mokuba and me."  
"I see." She continued watching and saw that once they turned to leave their black jacket was slightly open and they wore a t-shirt underneath but Anika could not quite see what it said. They simply walked out of the room and disappeared. A thought plagued Anika while watching. Kaiba had night security staff as well so why did they not see this and react.

"Why hasn't security done anything?"  
"Because their live feed was tapped into. They saw clear hallways. However, it was only the feed in this section of the building that was interfered with."  
"So if they were paying attention they would have seen a suspicious person entering or leaving the building." Anika took Kaiba's silence to mean yes. "What did they copy?"  
"Nothing. They did not find what they were looking for. Whatever that may be." He said. "Why I called you, is this." He enhanced and zoomed into the picture so they could clearly see the balaclava they were wearing was a fairly expensive ski mask that revealed their eyes. The makeup on their lids and lashes confirmed them to be female. Then Kaiba zoomed in so they could closely see the shirt. It had the Facet Inc logo and she could only just see the "CET" from the name and her heart fell.

"This can't be." She whispered, more to herself than Kaiba.  
"It is." He stated flatly.  
Her mind kicked into gear and paced the room in front of Kaiba's desk.

"There are two possible scenarios here." She started, Kaiba listened attentively. "The first being the obvious one, that whomever it was, works for me. I don't like that possibility much but it has to be said. They second is that it was done deliberately to make us look bad in your eyes again. Think about it Seto. They could have taken anything from Kaiba Corp, they certainly had the opportunity but not a letter was copied. Then after going through all the trouble to establish a secondary feed they wear a shirt that would give them away? No, I don't think that's likely. I think someone is out for my blood and this woman here is just a foot soldier. Someone who has been bitter ever since I landed this KC contract." The words were simply flowing at this point, as if the pacing was helping develop the thoughts in her head. "It's the leak all over again." And it struck them both.  
"Erizawa." They said together.


	19. Chapter 19 Promises and Whispers

**Just wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story. I really appreciate all of you :) Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter... Enjoy**

* * *

Anika and Kaiba just looked at each other. The name left a horrid taste in her mouth.  
"I did say that we should not underestimate him." Kaiba said flatly. Anika looked at the balaclava clad face on the screen and wondered who that could be.  
"Do you think it's the same woman?" He asked.  
"What, that I fired? No. Her eyes are different." Anika replied. "But they look familiar for some reason. I wish I knew why though." Anika looked at Kaiba, fire raging in her eyes. "I think we need to make a call."  
"Make it." Kaiba handed Anika his desk phone. She dialled the number, waited for it to ring then put it on loud speaker. It took ages but there was eventually an answer.  
"Hello." The voice sounded almost bored.  
"How are you doing Erizawa?" Anika greeted him insolently.  
"Facet! This is a surprise." He said jovially.  
"I'm sure." She said dryly.  
"So what can I help you with?"  
"I thought I'd give you a call about the break in at Kaiba Corp. Know anything about that?" Anika asked, Kaiba said nothing. He just listened.  
"What?! Kaiba Corp was broken into?" Erizawa said in a very fake shocked tone. "I know nothing about that." The sing-song tone in which he spoke frustrated Anika immensely.  
"Uh-huh."  
"Wait, was that the one committed by _your _employee, Facet? Rumour's spreading like wildfire. If only we knew who started them."  
"If only." Anika responded.  
"So why did you call me then?"  
"Just to shoot the breeze and say it didn't work." Anika said in a very casual tone. One would almost say she was on a call with a friend.  
"Are you trying to accuse me of something Facet?" Erizawa was astonished by her gall.  
"Not trying Erizawa, I am. We already figured out your little plan and I must say it is a little insulting that you would underestimate our combined intelligence."  
"So you figured it out, doesn't mean squat. Word will get around Facet. You may be sleeping your way to bigger clients but Kaiba's company is more important to him than some tart."  
"I think you may be mistaken." Kaiba interjected in his frosty gruff voice. Erizawa stopped talking for a moment and Anika jumped in.  
"Did I mention that I'm calling you from Kaiba Corp right now? Must have slipped my mind. Though, I do think I said _we _figured out your plan." Anika said absently. They both heard Erizawa swear under his breath.  
"This will be my only warning Erizawa. You don't want me for an enemy." Kaiba said calmly. "Our companies will never have any dealings in future. Kaiba Corp is never to be collateral damage in any of your plans to best Anika or her company."  
"So you are willing to work with a security threat to your company Mr Kaiba?" Erizawa asked boldly.  
"Yes." Kaiba said tersely.  
"I know you didn't have Andrea break in this time, but I will find out who it was." Anika added after Kaiba.  
"You can try Facet. I doubt you could piece it together, you never see what's right in front of you." Erizawa challenged.  
"Maybe." Anika said. "You know, I had my doubts before, but now, I know it was you behind the plane crash. I will find a way to bring you down. Mark my words."  
"Yeah, play your fake power. You only can because Kaiba is doing you." Anika saw red. Kaiba was seething at the comment.  
"Don't you ever speak to her like that again." Kaiba said in a low fierce voice. Erizawa knew he crossed the line, he also knew that Seto Kaiba had quite the reputation and he was the last person anyone should ever cross. His wrath would be severe. Anika's voice brought him back from his thoughts.  
"I don't care what you think or say about me, but my relationship with Kaiba is of no concern to you or anyone. Still, I want to thank you for being most forthcoming with the information I wanted." Anika hung up the phone and turned to Kaiba.  
"Well, at least we know who is behind it all." Anika said.  
"Maybe." Kaiba replied. "Something still doesn't feel right." Anika had to admit that she felt the same way too.  
"Erizawa isn't the only one who is judging me because of who you are, you know. I think I'm going to see a lot more of this."  
"Does it bother you?" Kaiba asked.  
"Not really. I just get irritated when people get in my business." She turned to leave but Kaiba called after her.  
"Anika."  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you planning?"  
"To make good on my promise. I'm going to bring Erizawa's world crashing down around him. I think I may know a way how."  
She left her words hanging, gave Kaiba a kiss on the cheek and drove home. Her mind was pre occupied the entire way back, trying to figure out this situation with Erizawa. "There is no way that he could be working alone." She thought.

Anika did not realize just how right she was about being judged. Kaiba had a lot of fanatical fan-girls and it was only the beginning for Anika.

The next day started badly for her and it just got worse. Mieko had taken the week off and human resources had not yet given her a temp to man Mieko's desk; then she had several meetings back to back and when she eventually had time for a coffee, she found her personal stock empty.

She went down to the office cafeteria which really was a small kitchen with a microwave, a table, a few chairs and couches. There were a few people in the room having friendly chats during their coffee break. Anika had walked into a conversation about herself apparently as the workers who saw her suddenly stopped and exchanged worried glances.

One woman, however, did not see her enter and continued on.  
"...and the way she walks around the place! Please! Now she is dating Seto Kaiba. She is definitely not worthy. Like she could even understand him. She is just with him because of his fame and fortune. Plus he is so hot and look at her-"  
"I'm looking." Anika said behind the woman making her jump.  
"M...Miss Facet! I didn't see you there."She said nervously.  
"I bet you didn't." Anika responded smoothly. She turned away and busied herself with the coffee speaking in a calm conversational tone. "So you think you could understand him better than I could?" She asked as she added some coffee and hot water to her cup. She turned around, leaned against the counter and took a casual sip.  
"No ma'am. I was just-"  
"-just venting at how unfair it is that I have a relationship with a man that you are obviously infatuated with. Look, I know he has fans, that doesn't faze me. I just think that you should not be disrespectful when talking about it."  
"I didn't mean any harm." She said apologetically.  
"I don't believe for a second that you did. Like I said, everyone has a celebrity that they like. You definitely owe me an apology, if this went any further I would have made you apologize to Mr Kaiba as well but I do need to set a few things straight right here. One, I have plenty of my own money to not need his in any lifetime. I am successful enough to grant _you_ stable employment. Two, I definitely do think I understand him. Please do not labour under the delusion that you could simply spend five minutes in his company and earn his eternal trust. Seto Kaiba is an immensely intelligent and complex beast. And lastly, please explain to me your understanding of worthiness."  
"Miss Facet I shouldn't have said those things."  
"Uh-huh." Anika pushed herself off the counter. "I understand that there will be office gossip but I do not want to hear about my private life again. Are we clear?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good." She looked around at everyone still standing there, "Well, don't you all have work to get back to?" She said lightly.  
"Yes we do." They said at once and raced out. Anika strode out of the kitchen and made her way back up to her office.

Anika hoped that she had not come across as confrontational but she found the entire interaction very grinding.

She flopped down in her chair and called the one person who could always make her feel better.  
"Hey Lex."  
"Red, what's up? You sound stressed."  
"One of those days." She replied.  
"Oh dear, tell me."  
"Well, last night I found out that Erizawa was behind the break in at Kaiba Corp. This is just between us. He was trying, yet again, to smear our name. Destroy my company. It's getting old. Then he goes on to say that I'm with Kaiba for his money which, I will admit, I expected people to say but it doesn't make it easier to hear. Now we have today, which has been trying to say the least. I ran out of coffee so I go to the kitchen and walk in on some Anika bashing and how I'm not good enough for Seto. I guess I'm just stressed and so it got to me a little bit." She trailed off.  
"Hey, you are only human so it's understandable. You and I both know what Erizawa is like. What did Kaiba say to that?"  
"It seriously ticked him off. He really came to my defence. I don't doubt his feelings and I know he doesn't doubt mine."  
"That's good. This relationship involves you two only so try not to listen to what others say." Alex sighed. "Tell you what. I'll stop by later with take out; you just make sure you get home before I get there."  
"Okay." Anika smiled. "See you later."

Anika got home fairly early having had somewhat of a bad day. She tossed her keys aside and flopped down on her couch. She let out a huge sigh just thankful to finally be home. She slipped her shoes off and undid the button on her white suit jacket. She was just dozing off when Alex walked into her apartment. He was the only one with the code to enter the building and a spare key and he took full advantage of it; not that Anika minded at all.

"Hey Red, I come bearing sushi." He called.  
"Hi Lex, I'm in here." She replied.

Anika sat up on the couch making room for Alex as he brought in a tray of food and placed it between them.  
"I got sashimi, norimaki and nigiri."  
"Ooh yum!"

They chatted about their days and worries while they ate together. Anika always felt better after talking to Alex.

"Thanks, Lex. That was divine."  
"You're welcome. I thought you needed a pick me up."  
"I did. It's this looming threat from Erizawa that has me stressed. I mean I don't want to play dirty but he really is forcing my hand. I love my job and my company. I can't have him jeopardise that."  
"I know." Alex replied. "Plus, you were on edge so that idiotic woman got to you."  
"Yeah." Anika said softly.  
Alex hugged her close. "Well, do you feel a bit better now?"  
"I do." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get more comfy."

Anika went to her bedroom to undo her hair and hang up her coat. She thought she heard the door but figured it must have been her imagination. She went back to the lounge only to see Kaiba sitting next to Alex.  
"Seto!" She exclaimed. "I thought I heard the door." Alex noticed Anika immediately brighten up at just the sight of Kaiba.  
"Well Red, I'm heading off. I got a date tonight."  
"Ooh." Anika teased. "Thanks for coming over Lex." She hugged him and placed a little kiss on his cheek. She could have sworn she saw Kaiba's jaw twitch. She knew he was not at all jealous but he was still a guy and she knew some things annoyed him a little.

Anika closed the door behind Alex and rejoined Kaiba.  
"I'm surprised you came over tonight." She said brightly.  
"I got a call from Alex saying you needed me." Kaiba said as he pulled her closer.  
"I'm not sure how to respond to that." She laughed nervously. "I can't believe he called you."  
"Anika, if something is wrong, you need only call me; you know that."  
"I know Seto, but it was trivial. I wasn't going to bother you."  
"Maybe I want to be bothered." He whispered. "Now tell me what happened."  
"It's nothing Seto. Really it isn't."  
He gave her a look that said he was not prepared to drop the subject until she spoke. He pulled her down onto the couch, she curled up against him and he held her close.  
"I've just been thinking a lot about this whole Erizawa situation. I do have someone getting me info about him but that has not come through yet. Then today started badly. My p.a. is on leave, my coffee ran out and when I went to the kitchen to get some, I walked into an Anika hate session."  
"What do you mean a hate session?" Kaiba asked, reigning in his short temper.  
"You know how I mentioned yesterday that people will be judging me for dating you? Well, that's precisely what happened. Apparently, I'm not worthy of you."  
"That is ridiculous." He stated sharply.  
"Yeah. I think I handled it well enough but I was tired, stressed and it just got to me." To Anika's surprise she saw Kaiba smiling. "What?" She asked.  
Kaiba did not answer her; instead he kissed her deeply and adoringly.

"Anika, I have never come across a more worthy woman. You rescue me constantly. It's something I never told Mokuba when he had done so all those years ago and I don't plan on repeating my mistakes with you. I don't care what the world says and neither should you."  
She was at a complete loss for words. She pulled herself closer to him and kissed him with a renewed hunger. She wanted to show him what his words meant to her.

They broke apart gazing into each other's eyes. Kaiba's cobalt orbs were dark with desire. His eyes followed her as she grasped his hand, stood up and looked at him naughtily over her shoulder.  
"Come with me."

She led him to her bedroom where they spent the night in sensual bliss.


	20. Chapter 20 A Heavenly Surprise

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who has ever read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I especially want to thank you for coming back after every chapter because without the support you have shown me, i doubt we would have chapter 20 now :) You are all AWESOME!**

**This chapter is loosely based on past events in Yugioh the series but obviously changes had to be made. I hope you enjoy it (^_^)**

* * *

Five peaceful and wonderful months had passed since the incident with Erizawa. He had not tried anything underhanded at all but Anika was sure he was just biding his time. She had not forgotten her promise to bring him down; she was waiting for the right moment.

October was beautiful in Domino. Anika had always loved autumn. The tree lined streets looked as if they were on fire as all the leaves had turned red, the parks looked as if you had fallen into an oil painting with all the rich colours. Her favourite were the boulevards with their golden canopy of leaves.

The best thing about October though, was Kaiba's birthday. The twenty fifth was a Friday so Anika and Mokuba had decided it was high time he started celebrating it again. The fact that Kaiba worked so much helped them immensely. He never cottoned on to their clandestine meetings or suspected them of planning anything.

Anika was forced to leave quite a lot up to Mokuba since she had to go to America for two weeks. She had already spent eight days in San Francisco with Pegasus which did not make Kaiba happy. Anika supposed that he had good reason not to trust Pegasus seeing as how in the past he had Mokuba kidnapped when he was a child and tried to take over Kaiba Corp twice. Still, Anika did business with the man and from time to time she had to meet with him.

As she sat in her hotel room, having room service yet again – she really did not like going to the dining room after a long day – her thoughts drifted back to Kaiba at the mansion.  
"Seto, I'm going to the States for two weeks." She said as the three of them ate at the table.  
"I see. Where exactly are you going to?" He asked.  
"San Francisco. I've got work to do with Pegasus." Kaiba stopped eating and simply looked at her.  
"What?"  
"I'm not happy about this."  
"You were fine a moment ago when I said I was going to America. So what's the issue? Pegasus or San Francisco?"  
"Pegasus." Kaiba said stiffly. Anika knew that they barely got along but their companies worked together for a long time, so she did not think he would be so opposed to it.  
"I'm sure he will be a perfect gentleman Seto."  
"Maybe, but he is a snake." He said venomously.  
"Whoa Seto! Ease up. It's just a few days besides I'll give you the number of the hotel I'm staying at and you know I will call as often as I can."  
"That's not the issue." He said stiffly and abruptly left the table. Anika watched his retreating back with disbelief.  
"Don't be upset with him Anika." Mokuba spoke up as he quietly ate. "Pegasus has not been good to us."  
"What do you mean?" Anika really wanted to know. The very last thing she would want to do is upset or hurt Kaiba and the only way she could allay any of his fears was if she knew what the actual issue was.

"When I was much younger, about twelve, the big five had devised a plan to get rid of my brother using unstable and untested equipment. With Seto out of the way, they would regain control of Kaiba Corp and sell it off to Pegasus. He had no qualms about endangering Seto's life. With the help of some of my friends we were okay and the five of them disappeared. Seto didn't want to know what happened to them but he did find out Pegasus was behind it. Not long after, he had arranged for me to be kidnapped, he knew Seto would come to my rescue."  
"It was a trap." Anika said quietly.  
"Yeah. Seto did everything he could to save me. In the end he managed it but at a price."  
"I see." Anika said in disbelief.  
"A few years later there was some mad man who was causing Duel monsters to appear."  
"I remember that. Everyone thought the Kaiba Corp equipment was faulty."  
"Yup but it wasn't." Mokuba continued. "He was creating his own projections, making it appear as if it was our fault. It was then that I noticed our stocks were being bought by a single entity."  
"Pegasus."  
"Exactly. He just 'wanted to get our attention'." Mokuba said using his finger as inverted commas. "Seto saw to it that something like that could not happen again but you see Anika, Seto trusts you. He will never trust Pegasus though."  
"I understand Mokuba." Anika said quietly. "None of this is public knowledge so there was no way for me to know. I think I need to speak to Seto."

She rushed to the study only to find it empty. He was standing out on the balcony of his bedroom.  
"Seto." She said as she drew up behind him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you two had such history. All I can say is that I have been doing business with him for years now and there are times when I have to see him." Anika spoke in such a gentle voice; it was if Kaiba was made out of the most fragile glass and she was afraid he might break.  
"I know that Anika." His voice was strong and firm. He didn't look at her as he spoke. His eyes were trained on a spot in the distance.  
"He is not a good man. I get that. All my meetings are at Industrial Illusions. I will message you every morning and call you every night. I can handle myself. I promise you nothing will happen." Kaiba looked down into her sincere eyes; she could see that his mind was still working.

Anika's thoughts returned to her and she looked down at her now empty plate. She desperately missed Seto and even tonight's call was not enough to quell the longing in her heart._ "Four more days."_ She thought. _"Just four more days."_

The next morning, just as she had been doing all week, Anika drove to Industrial Illusions. She kept true to her word and even though Pegasus invited her out for a friendly dinner, she declined every time.

They had worked well all week and to Anika's utter joy, it looked like she would be done and ready to go back home earlier than expected.  
"Well Pegasus," Anika started as she closed her folder and shut down her laptop, "it looks like our strategies for the future will make us very happy indeed. I think we will definitely see a more sustainable, long term increase. Also, all this press will definitely make you more likable to the masses."  
"Why? Didn't you like me before?" Pegasus said in his typical way. Anika turned around to face him.  
"What I think is irrelevant, reputation is important."  
"You see Anika darling, I think that Kaiba boy has poisoned your mind against me."  
"Don't be so dramatic." Anika said rolling her eyes.  
"Tell me, how did Kaiba manage to snag you?" Pegasus said in his coquettish manner.  
"Seriously Pegasus?"  
"I mean Kaiba boy has been beaten so many times. It must make for a nice change to get the prize."  
Pegasus was really starting to annoy Anika and she could clearly see why he was so disliked.  
"I'm not a prize he won. Kaiba is a companion I chose the same way he chose me. Now do we have any more _business _to discuss?  
"No. We're through I suppose." Pegasus replied.  
"It was great seeing you again Pegasus. I'm glad we had such a productive week." Anika stated pleasantly as she shook his hand.  
"Oh dear, have I offended you?" It was obvious Pegasus was not apologetic.  
"No you haven't, but my personal life is just not up for discussion. I must go. Hopefully I can catch a flight out tonight." She turned around and smiled at Pegasus as she got to his office door. "Bye Pegasus."

Anika arrived back at her hotel hoping there would be a late flight to Tokyo she could get. She opened her hotel room door only to find a small suitcase. She quietly closed the door wondering if the hotel had made some sort of booking error. As she drew close to the black bag a sudden movement attracted her attention. Kaiba had walked out of the bathroom.  
"Seto?!" Anika exclaimed dumbstruck. She was so happy to see him, her heart thrummed in her chest, her stomach did somersaults.  
"Surprised to see me?" Kaiba said with a smirk.  
She leapt into his arms, giving him the biggest hug she ever had. "Just a tad." She responded beaming. "What are you doing here?"  
"Thought I needed a holiday." He said mockingly.  
"I can't believe you're here." She said in disbelief.  
"I take it you missed me." He drawled. She had missed him. It occurred to Anika that they had not gone this long without seeing each other since they had met.  
"You can't believe how much." She said unable to wipe the smile off her face. "I was actually going to try to get a flight home tonight seeing as my work with Pegasus is over and I managed to get some interest from other potential clients as well."  
"Well how about instead of going home, we spend two more nights in this room?" Kaiba had a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"I think I could survive that." She smiled.

Kaiba had come such a long way in the months they had spent together. While he was still cold and curt towards others, he had loosened up and let get go a fair bit around Anika.

"Do you want to go downstairs for dinner?" Kaiba asked.  
"Nope. The room service here is just fine." She smiled back. "You order the food; I'm going to run us a bath."

Anika playfully stripped off her clothes on the way to the bathroom. The tub filled with hot water as it gushed out of the tap, drowning out all other sound. The steam was already wafting around the bathroom. She watched the bubbles form troughs and peaks and once the suds were high enough, she turned off the tap. As she did, Anika felt strong, powerful arms snake around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"The food's here." Kaiba said.  
"What did you order?" Anika asked turning around in Kaiba's arms.  
"Nothing that can't wait for us."  
"In that case..." she kissed Kaiba on his nose, slipped out of his embrace and climbed into the beautifully hot water. He climbed in behind her and pulled her body against his. The hot water felt wonderful on his tired muscles; he leaned his head back and let out a deep sigh. Anika knew that Kaiba would have been busy all week and this was the first moment of true relaxation he would have had in days.

"How has your week been?" She asked Kaiba.  
"Fine. I worked late."  
"And then you spent ten hours on a plane. Seto, you need to rest sometimes." Anika said. She knew Kaiba would not respond. "Did you fly through on the KC jet?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm happy you came."

Kaiba had missed Anika dearly in the short time she spent away. Having her in his arms again felt so right. He kissed her neck tenderly sending goose bumps running along her arms. She shifted around kissing him tenderly. Kaiba pulled her around to face him sending water sloshing to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands pressed into her back as he kissed her harder. Anika brushed her nose against his as she pulled away.  
"Shall we move this to the bed?" She whispered.

Anika got out of the tub, dripping all over Kaiba.  
"Oops, did I drip on you?" She said playfully. Kaiba had a naughty glint in his eye.  
"Think you're funny do you?" Kaiba stepped out of the water towering over Anika and shook his now sopping hair vigorously, sending cold droplets of water flying onto Anika's bare skin.  
"Crap that's cold!" She exclaimed trying to dodge the onslaught.

She dried herself off with a fluffy towel and put on the cosy white robe. She padded into the room where several cloches sat atop a food trolley. Beneath two of them, was a serving of beautiful chicken salad that had her salivating and under the third was a large platter of chocolate covered strawberries surrounding fresh strawberries arranged around a bowl of cream. Kaiba joined her in the room and they sat down to a delicious dinner.  
"You chose well." Anika said as she polished off her chicken.  
"I know." Kaiba stated conceitedly.

They retired to the bed opting to savour their dessert while relaxing in each other's company. Somewhere along the way Anika had lost her robe and the two of them lay in bed covered only in a luxurious white sheet. Kaiba picked a strawberry off the tray, dipped in cream and slowly fed it to Anika being sure to get some on the corner of her mouth. She felt his hot breath as he slowly licked it off her.  
"Are you toying with me Mr Kaiba?"  
"Yes." He smirked.  
"In that case..." She trailed her fingers down his bare body, over his rippling stomach to the edge of the sheet. She heard his breath quicken and pulled her fingers away.  
"Are you sure you want to play like that Anika?"  
"Maybe." She said innocently. Kaiba pulled her towards him and just as he was about to kiss her she plucked a chocolate covered strawberry off the platter and bit into the bitter, sweet, juicy goodness.  
"You should have one of these, they are heavenly." She smirked. With a growl he wrenched it out of her hand and tossed it onto the trolley. He pinned her down and crushed her lips with his own. Anika's response to him was immediate and soon the strawberries lay forgotten as the night disappeared between them.

Their lovely little break was soon over and it was time to head back to Domino. Secretly Anika was really pleased to be heading back in the Kaiba Corp jet as it was so much more comfortable than first class on any airline. Plus she got to spend some time with Kaiba.

They headed over to the airport and boarded the jet which was set to leave at one pm. Kaiba and Anika buckled themselves in and the plane was soon taxiing the runway. She loved this part. No matter how many times Anika flew, take off was always thrilling to her. The huge plane bumped about slightly as it raced at break neck speed towards an endless tarred horizon. The scenery flashed by in a blur as the plane achieved its required velocity. They felt the nose lift and they left the ground beneath them rising higher and higher up to the heavens.

The pilot's voice crackled through the speakers.  
"Good afternoon, we have clocked our takeoff as one pm, Wednesday 23 October and thus our ETA in Domino is three pm Domino time, Thursday 24 October. We will reach cruise altitude shortly and you may then remove your seat belts. We hope you have a comfortable journey."

Anika and Kaiba both got out their laptops taking advantage of the time they had to get work done. They flipped through notes, forms and reports; studying them tirelessly. Eventually, Anika took a break to look out the window, they were engulfed by darkness, she could make out the wing of the plane and that they were flying over water but not much else.

Kaiba joined her at the window.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing. Just taking a break."

One of the cabin attendants had then brought in a tray with two steaming mugs of coffee and a plate of biscotti. Anika was feeling genuinely tired and was so grateful for the coffee. It was not often that she had hours of uninterrupted time to work but she had to admit that she was fading. She sat back down at her laptop and continued working.

After what seemed like ages of not hearing Anika saying anything, Kaiba looked over to see her asleep in a fairly awkward position. He took a look at her laptop, saved her work and shut it down. He then removed it off her lap and gently laid her down on the comfortable blue couches that he insisted were fitted in his jet. She looked so peaceful asleep. Kaiba pulled off his white trench coat and laid it over her, making sure she was properly covered. He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and promptly went back to work.

Anika stirred from her sleep. She could smell Kaiba's cologne but could not feel him next to her. She opened her eyes to see his white jacket over her but she was not sure when she had lain down. She sat up rubbing her eyes; the cabin was bathed in sunlight. Kaiba sat next to Anika and handed her a hot cup of coffee.  
"Morning sleepy head." He teased.  
"How long was I out for?" She asked groggily.  
"About four hours."  
"What?! I was working."  
"Relax, your work's been saved and your laptop is over there." He gestured to the table.  
"Did you nod off?"  
"Yes, but not as long as you did." He smiled.

She drained her cup and decided to freshen up. She brushed out her raven hair, straightened out her clothes and rejoined Kaiba. Soon after the pilot announced that they would be landing and Kaiba had to stow away his laptop. They sat next to each other; Kaiba holding her hand, gently stroking it with his thumb. He paid no mind to this but it warmed Anika's heart. The plane touched down smoothly at Domino Airport and Roland was already waiting to take them both to the mansion. He may irritate Kaiba sometimes but there was no way around it, Roland was his right hand man.

Mokuba was not home when Anika and Kaiba arrived and she realized it would be another hour at least before he got home.  
"I'm going to take a shower Seto." Anika said as she started up the stairs. Kaiba had asked her while they were in San Francisco to stay the night and she gladly accepted. It also meant that she and Mokuba could catch up on the planning for Kaiba's birthday.

Mokuba got home a little later than usual, he was really happy to see them both.  
"Anika!" He said as he gave her a bear hug. "We missed you."  
Just then Kaiba descended the stairs fixing the collar on a fresh shirt and Mokuba lit up. It was wonderful that even though he was all grown up, his affection had never once waivered.  
"Big brother!" He hugged Kaiba. "How was the flight?"  
"Long." Kaiba replied. "I have to go to the office to get some files. I won't be too long." He pulled a set of car keys and disappeared down the driveway with a roar from his car.

"So Mokie, are we on track?" Anika asked as soon as Kaiba had left.  
"Yup. The restaurant is booked, Alex said he would be there and then it's just you and I."  
"Perfect. Did they call with the order?"  
"That they did. I have it right here." Mokuba pulled out a box and handed it to Anika.  
"They did a wonderful job. It's beautiful. I think Seto will love it." Anika said excitedly.  
"Definitely." Mokuba replied. "So really all that's left to do is get dressed and arrive. Oh and the reservation is for six p.m."  
"So we have to make sure we get Seto out of the office in time."  
"Yup. So, now that's done, how was San Francisco?"  
"It was okay. To be honest I didn't see enough of it. Pegasus took up much of my time."  
"Was he well behaved?" Mokuba cocked his brow, concern etched onto his young face.  
"He was for the most part. He made some snide comment about Seto always losing so it must make for a nice change for him to get the prize. So I told him I'm no prize and that we chose each other. I wasn't rude but I steered the conversation back to business."  
"It's typical of him. I never liked Pegasus."  
"He isn't the most likable character, but he is a shrewd businessman." Anika responded.  
"True. You're back home now so all is right with the world again."  
"Oh Mokuba..." Anika laughed, "I was only gone for two weeks. Not even two full weeks."  
"I know, but it isn't the same without you here."  
"I'm glad to be back too."  
"Did you call Alex when you got back?" Mokuba asked as if he suddenly remembered.  
"I did. Just after I got out of the shower."  
"Good. I can't wait for tomorrow." Mokuba beamed.  
"Neither can I. Seto is going to love his birthday this year."

Anika stuck her hand into her jeans pocket and felt the black suede box. _"He will definitely love it."_ she smiled to herself.


	21. Chapter 21 Seto's Birthday

**So finally we're at Seto's birthday. It starts getting interesting now :D Hope you all enjoy and as always please review... I love reading them!**

* * *

Friday started early for Anika. It was still dark when she got to the office. Kaiba had left at the same time she had but since his office was closer to the mansion, she knew he would already be working. Anika fired up her computer; she had much to do and not much time to do it in.

She quickly wrote out a memo to Mieko in her neat, sharp handwriting.

_"Mieko_

_Call an urgent meeting with Hanari and Morita at 10. My office._

_Anika"_

Anika often left little messages like these for Mieko when she got in early and could not immediately instruct her. She left the memo on Mieko's keyboard and returned to work. It was six thirty when she completed her first task of the day and she decided to give Kaiba a quick call. She thought it best to call him up early so that he could arrange his day accordingly. He quickly answered his phone.  
"Hello."  
"Hey babe. Just wanted to give you a heads up about tonight."  
"I thought you might. How much time do I have?" Kaiba asked grudgingly.  
"Plenty actually." Anika said brightly. "You just have to be back at the mansion by five forty."  
"Fine." He settled.  
"If you're not, I will fetch you myself Mr Kaiba." She threatened.  
"I will be there."  
"Great. And Seto, one more thing."  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Happy birthday." She said tenderly. Anika could almost see the small smile on Kaiba's face.  
"See you later Anika." He said softly. Kaiba hung up and Anika got back to work.

Time was never her friend, especially when she lots to do. Before she knew it, it was ten and she had Mieko announcing Hanari and Morita for their meeting.  
"Miss Facet, Mr Hanari and Mr Morita are here for your ten o' clock."  
"Thanks Mieko. Please send them in."  
"Yes, ma'am."

They walked into Anika's office and sat themselves at her table, in the two modern black leather and chrome chairs.  
"Good morning." Anika greeted them pleasantly. "I'll try to keep this as short as possible."  
"Okay." Hanari replied. "Has this come about from your trip to the States?"  
"Yes and no." She said. "No because I have been toying with the idea for a while now and do want to expand and yes because my experience there these past two weeks made my mind up."  
"So what part do we play?" Morita asked.  
"That's what I'm getting to. Hanari PR has been doing an amazing job and it's due to your expertise and good management. I saw this first hand when in San Francisco and I decided to feel out the market a bit while I was there. People do know of us and there is major interest in working with us. The only obstacle is the fact that we are based ten hours away. That got me thinking; I would like to open up a satellite office in the states. However, this only becomes a viable option if we have many clients, that's where sales comes in Morita. Of the various potential clients I met with, four are very interested. I would say if we had an office tomorrow, we could immediately sign them on."  
"At the same time we can't open up another office with just a promise." Morita filled in.  
"Exactly. So I need you to arrange for a team of your best sales people to go through to the states and turn some clients making it clear that we have every intention to have a branch closer to them."  
"Where in the states are we looking?" Morita asked.  
"For the moment, wherever we have the largest number of clients. I have a feeling it will either be New York or San Francisco purely because our largest client is based there and companies already know of us."  
"And do we take existing employees there?" Hanari asked. It was obvious that would be a concern for him.  
"Some. We would need to take a few of our existing employees over but also employ locals. Our current employees will have to be leaders and we want to keep the culture of our company."  
"How soon do we proceed?" Morita enquired.  
"Well, I am awaiting some sums to come back and then I would say, next month. If we can push forward with this soon, we could open up the new office at the beginning of the new financial year. We have to strike while the iron is hot."  
"Understood." Morita said.  
"Do you have any questions Hanari?" Anika asked. He was fairly quiet which was not like him.  
"Not really. It's a good idea for sure, I think Morita and I need to discuss our packages and the like. Don't you agree Morita?"  
"Yes, definitely. We cannot have mistakes over there, it's best if we bring my team up to speed." Morita replied.  
"Okay good. I will be in touch but I am counting on you two." Anika said as they stood up.  
"We understand Anika." Hanari said trustily.

They left her office talking to each other, leaving within her a sense of confidence but still she hoped everything would work out. This was a big step after all.

By some miracle she managed to get her allotted work for the day done, made a quick stop by her apartment to pick up the outfit she would wear to the restaurant and drove to the mansion. The staff let her in and she hurriedly showered and changed into her dark blue bootleg jeans, a silver-grey sequin tank top with a black sheer waterfall bolero over, slipped on her black leather stiletto pumps and did her makeup. She spotted the white gift box with navy blue ribbon sitting on the bed.

Anika, for what seemed like the tenth time, opened the box to make sure the gift was still in one piece and that there were no stray tags anywhere in or around the box. She closed the box and carefully carried it using two hands, due to its size and fragility to Mokuba's car. He had only just arrived and it was probably the safest place to keep it for the moment so Kaiba would not see it. She placed it in a very big hand bag that she rarely used but knew no one would question it. She felt her pocket one more time to make sure the little suede box was still there. She was ready and was now waiting for Kaiba to come home and Mokuba to get done.

He was a sight to behold as he descended the staircase. She could definitely see the Kaiba resemblance right now. He was fixing the cuffs of his white button down shirt that he wore with the top button undone and a black blazer over, with dark blue jeans and a black leather belt around his hips giving just a hint at his physique.  
"You look great Anika." He smiled.  
"You don't look too bad yourself Mokie. Thank goodness we have a private dining room otherwise we'd have to pry the girls off you." She teased.  
"It's not too late to change the booking." He winked. "Seto not here yet?"  
"Nope. I told him that he has until five forty so I suppose he has three more minutes."  
"Well, all we can do right now is wait. Anika please sit, you're making me dizzy with all that pacing."  
"Sorry Mokuba." She apologized shyly as she sat on one of the couches.  
"You know, you're not very patient." Mokuba laughed.  
"I know." She giggled.  
"Finally!" Mokuba said as they heard the limo pull up to the mansion.

Kaiba walked in and immediately spotted Anika and Mokuba sitting together and knew they had plotted something, but they were the only two people in the world he would never disappoint so he would go along with anything they put together.  
Kaiba sighed. "What's the dress code?" He asked.  
"Semi formal." Mokuba said brightly.  
"Fine. I'll be five minutes."  
Kaiba was soon back down in black jeans and a white shirt.

"Great. You're done. I'm driving." Mokuba announced.  
"Why? The limo is right here." Kaiba stated matter-of-factly.  
"Because I said so."

Mokuba decided to take out one his less flashy cars so that they wouldn't attract too much attention. Kaiba and Anika climbed in and off they went. Mokuba drove like the wind, taking all the shortcuts he knew to the restaurant. They made it just as it hit six o' clock and Mokuba tossed the keys to the valet.  
"Careful, that's my baby." He said with a wink.  
Anika slung her bag over her shoulder, which contained both Mokuba's and her gifts, and intertwined her arm in Kaiba's as the three of them walked into the restaurant.

It was not yet full which was why Mokuba had made the reservation so early. Kaiba was not a man for public adoration nor was he one that actively sought the social pages. Mokuba walked up to the maître d' and announced the reservation.  
"Reservation for Kaiba."  
"Yes sir. The private dining room. Right this way. One of your guests has already arrived sir." He said as he opened the door.

Alex stood as everyone entered the dining room, and what a beautiful room it was. Bathed in soft light, everything had a dark wood finish, including the edges of the frosted glass door. In the centre of the room stood a single round table for the four of them and wood and cream padded chairs that looked ultra comfortable. On the one side of the dining room, were three rectangular windows that looked out over the city with a mahogany half wall below it. Three pewter vases were placed at each window reflecting the twinkling lights.

"Hey Lex." Anika beamed, Alex winked at her in reply.  
The maître d' helped Anika into her chair as she sat between Alex and Kaiba, while Mokuba took his seat on Kaiba's right.  
"Your waiter will be with you shortly." The maître d' stated courteously.  
"Thank you." Mokuba replied.  
"So, you three have been conspiring." Kaiba said in his low rumble.  
"I wouldn't say conspiring." Mokuba said innocently. "More like planning a celebration."  
"Right." Kaiba said flatly. He often said that when Anika, Mokuba and Alex were together, he could always expect mischief. They took it as a compliment. Being so close to Anika and then befriending Mokuba, Alex had become an honorary member of the Kaiba family. Even though Kaiba himself would never say it, he was very glad that both Anika and Mokuba had someone like Alex in their lives.

A waiter soon entered with bread sticks and a silver ice bucket on a stand with two bottles of Kaiba's favourite grape nectar. He had really come to enjoy it since meeting Anika. Kaiba never really had a taste for wine and found it incredibly pretentious whenever Pegasus called with a glass of red in his hand. The thought nauseated him. The waiter handed a menu to the four of them and promptly left the room.

Mokuba caught Anika's eye and gave a small nod towards Kaiba. She nodded back at him, a small movement so they would not give themselves away.  
"Seto." She called for his attention. Kaiba instantly looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes, which looked even more intense under the soft light.  
"I got you a little something." She finished. Anika pulled out the large white box and handed it to Kaiba.  
"Happy birthday Seto."  
"Anika." Kaiba said huskily.  
"Just open it." She said. His gaze lingered on her a little longer before he pulled on one end of the dark blue chiffon bow. The ribbon fell away and he pulled off the lid. Only Anika noticed, Kaiba's breath hitch when he saw it. His eyes danced as he pulled out the crystal figurine. It was a blue eyes white dragon made out of blue and white Swarovski crystal; but that was not what made it so special. It was what it symbolized which did not go unnoticed by Kaiba. The dragon was magnificent with its wings outstretched and the claws on its feet protectively clutching the silver ornament it was perched on. The ornament was identical to Anika's pendant Kaiba had given her.

It was such a thoughtful gift. He did not think he could love this woman any more than he already did but the light she brought to his world shone so brightly right now, it was almost blinding. He carefully placed the figurine on the table and hugged her.  
"Thank you Anika." He whispered.  
"I love you Seto." She whispered back.

He looked at it again, lightly touching the very accurately detailed head.  
"When did you have it made?" He asked.  
"Before my trip but it was ready before we got back so Mokuba fetched it for me." Anika replied.  
"And since you mentioned my name..." Mokuba enthusiastically said, "...here's mine. Happy birthday big brother." While Anika had given Kaiba her gift, Mokuba had quickly plucked out his little box without Kaiba seeing. He handed it over with a big goofy grin plastered on his face.  
"What is it?" Kaiba indulged Mokuba, even shaking it a little before opening it. It was some electronic gadget that he did not yet have. "Thank you Mokuba." He said still looking at the box.  
"Here you go." Alex said walking over to hand Kaiba a small, burgundy leather gift box. "Happy birthday big guy." He smiled.  
Kaiba opened it to reveal a pair of square white gold cufflinks with a little "SK" engraved in the top right corner.  
"Thank you Alex. This birthday has been... different."  
"You're welcome." Alex said cheekily.

Kaiba had not expected this. He knew that Mokuba and Anika would at least take him out to dinner seeing as how they were both more excited about his birthday than he was, but he never once thought they do all that they had.

The waiter returned to take their orders and soon they were happily chatting and feasting on the delectable food. Soon the starters were gone and their main courses devoured. Just as everything had been this evening, it was all Kaiba's favourites. Mokuba had done really well with the planning since Anika had been out of town and she really did appreciate it.

Mokuba had a quiet word with the waiter and twenty minutes later they brought in a tray of steaming, aromatic dark roast coffee. It was a heavenly scent. Behind the waiter carrying the coffee, followed a food trolley with a gorgeous dark chocolate cake. The waiter placed the cake upon the table along with an intricately patterned cake knife.

The cake was covered in a dark chocolate ganache with white chocolate piping along the sides highlighted by strategic brushings of edible gold dust. The beautiful, curly handwriting on the top of the cake read "Happy Birthday Seto".

"May we serve the cake?" The waiter asked.  
"Yes please do." Anika replied. It was a good birthday so far, she did not want to turn Kaiba murderous by singing to him. They plated the rich brown wedges of cake and wheeled the trolley away.  
"We will have it boxed for you." The waiter said as he closed the door once more.

Anika could tell Kaiba was thinking deeply and thought it was best to pull him out of his reverie.  
"I hope you like." She said.  
"I do." He laced his fingers in hers under the table and gave her a gentle squeeze. Anika looked around the table realizing that this was the best family she could ever hope for and if there was even the slightest chance of it, she would want them all to be a part of her life forever. Especially Kaiba. Alex watched Anika, noticing the small smile on her face and wondered what was going on in that mind of hers. He pulled her from her thoughts as Mokuba chatted away with his brother.

"Penny for your thoughts Red."  
"Hmm? Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking." She replied quickly.  
"Spill." Alex demanded.  
"Just a realization that's all."  
"Of?"  
"That my family is all seated at one table." She smiled shyly.  
"Minus one."  
"Minus one she agreed." And as if he had some divine knowledge, Eli had sent Anika a message at that moment.

_"Hey Sis_  
_Wish the b-day boy a happy one from me. Luv u."_

"Seto, Eli wishes you a happy birthday from him." Anika passed the message on.  
"I thank him." Kaiba said dismissively. Whatever he was talking to Mokuba about, seemed very interesting.

Anika typed back her reply and stowed away her phone. The longing evident on her face.  
_"He says thanks. I do too. Miss you Tiny."_

"One more year Red, then you can see him whenever you want." Alex tried to reassure her.  
"Not even then Lex. Eli and I just have to face facts. Our sibling relationship is frowned upon by our own parents. But let's talk about this another time. I actually think we need to eat this cake. The brothers have demolished theirs already." She laughed.

It was the best cake she had tasted in a very long time. It was soft and velvety; the bitterness from the dark chocolate very evident and the ganache was smooth with a hint of sweetness.  
"This cake is so good. Oh my God."  
"I know." Alex replied. "You know where we are getting our cake from now on."  
"Absolutely." She replied. "So should we get the bill?"  
"I don't know. Let's ask these two. Hey, you two." He said loudly and Anika covered her eyes. Alex was so very discreet. "What do you guys want to do? Should we call for the bill?"  
"Up to Seto." Mokuba said offhandedly.  
"Get the bill."  
Kaiba reached into his pants pocket but Anika stopped him.  
"Are you insane? My treat." She shook her head. He was so ridiculous sometimes. She paid the waiter, leaving a pretty large tip and the four of them rose to leave.  
"I will have someone carry your cake to the car." The waiter stated and disappeared.

As they exited they saw a young man in a waiter's uniform with a large white cake box. The valet brought the car around and the waiter carefully placed the box into the boot.

"Hey Alex, are you coming back with us?" Mokuba asked.  
"Nah, I thought I'd get home." He replied.  
"C'mon man. We could always go out again later." Mokuba tried to convince Alex.  
"Okay." Alex sighed. "I'll be right behind you."

They climbed into their cars and drove off. It was already fairly late but the streets of Domino never really quietened down over a weekend, so there was still plenty of traffic. The drive was a lot calmer and soon they were back home.  
"Well, you kids enjoy." Mokuba winked at Kaiba and Anika.  
"Mokuba." Kaiba rolled his eyes. Mokuba smirked as he headed for the kitchen but Kaiba called him back. "Mokuba?"  
"Yeah Seto?"  
"Thank you." Kaiba said as he embraced his little brother in a hug. Mokuba was taken aback by this out of character gesture but he was moved beyond words. Kaiba broke away and walked upstairs. Anika could have sworn she saw a little tear in Mokuba's eye.  
"I'll be right up Seto." Anika called as she headed to the kitchen. "Mokie, are you okay?"  
"I'm great." He replied.  
"It's just I thought I saw..."

Mokuba turned around beaming. He grasped Anika's hands with all the sincerity in the world. "Thank you Anika. You don't know how long I've waited to see my brother happy."  
"I love you both Mokie. You guys mean everything to me." She hugged him.  
"I will be forever grateful to you. I know the Seto I knew as a little boy is gone for good. Gozaburo made sure of that but the change I've seen in him..." Mokuba turned away  
"Mokuba, I accepted him for who he is. I've never wanted to change him at all."  
"Exactly. That is precisely what he needed. You chose to see beyond the walls. You chose to see Seto." Mokuba finished, just then Alex walked in.  
"Hey guys." Alex said uncertainly.  
"Go to him Anika." Mokuba smiled. Anika placed a little kiss on his cheek and walked out giving Alex a little squeeze on his arm as she left.

Kaiba was undoing the buttons on his shirt when Anika stepped into the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and pulled Kaiba to the bed, facing each other as they sat.  
"I have one more thing for you." Anika said pulling out the black suede box from her pocket. "I think it's time you had this." She smiled handing him the box. Kaiba looked at her quizzically as he took it from her. He slowly lifted the lid with a feint click, realization dawning on his face.  
"Anika..." He started. Kaiba pulled out the gold key from the box that had Anika's apartment number engraved on the tab.  
"Wha-" Anika did not get to finish her sentence as Kaiba fiercely kissed her, his fingers in her hair, pushing her down to the bed with his open shirt lightly caressing her sides. Anika kissed him back, tenderly touching his neck. Everything about Kaiba right now was need. Anika would give him everything he needed from her and more. She knew he was the man she could not see herself without.

He broke away from her, touching his forehead to hers, cradling her neck in his powerful hands.  
"I love you Anika." She melted whenever he said her name; it was as if it was safe when he said it. She knew this had been a very happy but emotional night for him. She also knew her embrace was his safe space.  
"I love you too Seto."

They spent the rest of the night in bed, his covers tossed over their bare hips, with Anika in his arms. They lay facing each other, Kaiba fiddling with and stroking her raven hair. She absently ran her fingers over his sculpted chest, a smile adorning her lovely face.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed tonight."  
"You and Mokuba went to a bit trouble." He replied softly. His index finger lightly caressing the naked skin of her waist.  
"It was no trouble. We just wanted you to have a special one." She smiled.  
Kaiba stroked her cheek as he leaned in lightly brushing his lips against hers. Her heart pounded as she pulled herself closer to him, tenderly sucking on his lip. They both felt the spark in the depths of their core. She moaned with want as his tongue caressed hers. Slowly they pulled apart; she smiled as she touched the tip of her nose to his. A euphoric happiness consumed her.

They were not sure at what point they fell asleep but soon enough it was time for Kaiba to go to work. Anika wished he did not have to, but she herself was guilty of working weekends.

She was still laying in bed, Kaiba insisted that she do not get up as he readied himself for work. He kissed her on the forehead and headed off. She noticed after he had left that the blue eyes white dragon figurine was no longer on his bedside table. He had in fact taken it with him to his office.

Kaiba placed the crystal figurine next to his picture of Mokuba on his desk. He never thought he would ever feel this way about anyone before, nor did he think that he did anything to deserve her. His gaze would continuously be diverted to the staring dragon as he completed his tasks. His day passed by with a small, but genuine, smile gracing his features.

Back at the mansion, Anika had made up her mind. She thought about how wonderful last night had been and how much she loved these people in her life. The thought that there was someone out there willing to endanger them filled her with rage. She got out her phone, searched her contacts and dialled the number. The answer was quite prompt.  
"Detective Nashimoto."  
"Hi Mike, it's Anika."  
"Hey there. How are you doing?" He asked.  
"Good and you?"  
"Good thanks. What can I do you for?"  
"Remember when you asked me to help bring in Erizawa?" Anika asked resolutely.  
"Yeah, you said you didn't really want to get involved in something like that." He replied.  
"I've changed my mind."


End file.
